Generaciones
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: -Cada vez, hay generaciones que superan a las anteriores y la generacion de nuestros hijos nos han superado-dice Naruto- eso un buen progreso,pero espero que ellos no vivan lo mismo que nosotros.
1. Prologo

_**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**_

_**Voy reeditar los capítulos del 1 al y tambien les aumentare mas escenas. Esto lo hago porque me estan llegando mensajes que esta probido escribir tipo chat. Si compararan el capítulo dos con el nueve, van a notar la diferencia.**_

**_Y tambien les anuncio que tambien reeditare mi fic "_****_Ojos jades, la nueva cenicienta" voy a eliminar las cancione, pues segun los samaritanos dicen que estan prohividas los fics con letras de canciones._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _**

**_Los personajes de sus hijos si, jajaja. Ya quisiera que existieran los pequeños hermanos Uchiha: Kiosuke(ojos jades) y Kenosuke(ojos negros)_**

_

* * *

_

Sasuke y Sakura: Tuvieron dos hijos gemelos. Kiosuke y Kenosuke de 12 años. Kiosuke tiene los ojos de color jades y Kenosuke de color hermanos son idénticos a su padre. El primogenitico del nuevo clan Uchiha es Kiosuke por ser el más fuerte y el primero en nacer. Los hermanos Uchiha son dos meses mayores que la prodigio del clan Hyuga. Y son cinco meses mayores que los hermanos sueñan ser los mejores ninjas. Kiosuke es el mejor ninja masculino de su graduación.

Naruto y Hinata: Tuvieron dos hijos: Shaoran y Hinako, ambos idénticos a Naruto. Ambos son hermanos mellizos y tienen 12 años. El sueño de Shaoran es ser el séptimo hokage y superar a los hermanos Uchiha y a su prima algunas veces. Hinako lo único que sueña es ser buena ninja y ser la novia de Kenosuke, su mejor amigo.

Neji y Tenten: Tienen una niña: Luna. Tiene 12 años. Es la prodigio del clan Hyuga y mejor ninja femenina de su graduación. Su cabello es de color castaño con reflejos dorados y sus ojos son marrones. Su sueño es ser la mejor ninja nadie lo sabe aun.

Shikamaru y Temari: tuvieron tres hijos: Iki (15 años), Kai (12 años) y Michiko (10 años).Iki y Michiko son rubios como su madre y Kai es la viva imagen de Shikamaru. Kai es diferente a su padre en varias cosas. Iki es ninja de la aldea de la arena. Y de vez en cuando va a ver a su familia.

Sai y Ino: Tuvieron una hija: Nina. Ella tiene 12 años y es idéntica a Ino. Esta enamorada de Kiosuke y por eso no se lleva bien con Luna, ya que le tiene envidia porque es la única chica que le puede ganar el corazón de adelante se volverán amigas. Por un evento.

Gaara y Matsuri: Tiene una sola hija, Sarah que es igual a Gaara y también tiene 12 años. Y sus únicas amigas son Hinako y Luna. Sarah esta enamorada secretamente de Kiosuke, nadie lo sabe. Sarah no quiere que Luna se entere, ya que es muy observadora de ver todo. Y tener la certeza de que la clase de relación que tiene Kiosuke con Luna, no es nada de amigos que se demuestran su cariño molestándose mutuamente. Si no es algo más. Por eso las pocas veces que justo Luna se va ella vine a la aldea. Y cuando Luna regresa, ella se va.

Kiba: Tiene un solo hijo. Takato que es idéntico al el y tiene 12 años. Su perruno compañero se llama Keno, pero para Hinako es Kenito. Y esta enamorado de Hinako.

Bueno estos son la nueva generación.


	2. Eleccion de equipos

_**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**_

_**Voy reeditar los capítulos del 1 al y tambien les aumentare mas escenas. Esto lo hago porque me estan llegando mensajes que esta probido escribir tipo chat. Si compararan el capítulo dos con el nueve, van a notar la diferencia.**_

**_Y tambien les anuncio que tambien reeditare mi fic "_****_Ojos jades, la nueva cenicienta" voy a eliminar las cancione, pues segun los samaritanos dicen que estan prohividas los fics con letras de canciones._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _**

**_Los personajes de sus hijos si, jajaja. Ya quisiera que existieran los pequeños hermanos Uchiha: Kiosuke(ojos jades) y Kenosuke(ojos negros)_**

_

* * *

_

**_Cap. 1"eleccion de equipos"_**

En la aldea oculta de la hoja. Los ultimos años Konoha a vivido en plena armonia, pero para algunas personas no, es el caso de la familia Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha se volvio ir de la aldea dejando a Sakura con sus dos hijos gemelos de mas somenos 5 años. Kenosuke siempre tuvo la fe de que su padre volveria, pero Kiosuke no, se volvio mas frio de lo que era. Ahora estan en la fecha de su cumpleaños numero doce y Konoha amanece en paz.

--

Una niña vestida con una falda roja, short negro y un polo negro con cuello alto… y tiene una trenza hasta la cintura y tiene unos ojos marrones va corriendo con dirección a la mansión Hyuga. Entra y se dirige hacia la zona donde están los cuartos y se detiene frente a la puerta de uno de esos cuartos

-Shaoran-baka - esa niña

NO SALE

-¿Shaoran?-

-Shaoran, sal de una maltita vez-grita ella con furia

En eso sale un niño rubio vistiendo un pantalón de color naranja y un polo negro. Se nota que tiene la misma edad de la niña.

-Estoy listo Luna-chan-dice Shaoran sonriendo nerviosamente

-Ya era hora-dice Luna seriamente y cruzando sus brazos

Después de un rato Shaoran cambia su sonrisa de nervioso por su sonrisa habitual...

- ¿Por qué tan feliz?-dice Luna

- Por que mi prima me va ayudar a pasar mi examen-dice Shaoran

- Jeje… vamos será rápido… y esa estúpida de Nina se callará-dice Luna seria

- Si y también el baka de Kio-dice Shaoran

-Si, el también-dice Luna

En eso aparece alguien muy familiar

-No se despiden-dice esa persona

-Buenos días tío – hokage y –dice Luna tomando la mano de Shaoran- adiós¡¡

Luna se va corriendo jalando a Shaoran y lo que se escucha es..

- adiós otto-san-dice Shaoran

Naruto sonríe ante eso y en eso sale Hinata

- ¿y Shaoran-chan?-dice Hinata

- Luna se lo acaba de llevar. Le va ayudar a entrenar-dice Naruto

- Luna es una linda niña ¿no?-dice Hinata

- si, al igual que mi Hinako-chan-dice Naruto

- hablando de ella,¿ la has visto?-dice Hinata

-No- dice Naruto

- hoy es el cumpleaños de los gemelos Uchiha-dice Hinata

Naruto al escuchar eso un poco que gruñe

- si no fuera Hokage lo traería de donde este ,a ese Teme, para que este con sus hijos-dice Naruto seriamente

--

En la casa de Sakura Haruno

Toc Toc

Sakura va a abrir

- buenos días señora-dice una niña rubia de ojos azules.

-Buenos días Hinako ¿buscas a Keno?-dice Sakura sonríe

-Pues si- dice Hinako se sonroja y saca un paquete que adentro hay dos cajas y se las da

-¿Y eso?-dice Sakura sorprendida

- Un regalo de mi hermano, prima y yo para ellos-dice Hinako.

- ha gracias que buenos amigos tienen mis hijos-dice Sakura

-De nada. Ahora debo irme, Luna me espera. Voy a entrenar con ella y mi hermano.-dice Hinako- Adiós señora Uchiha.

Hinako se va corriendo

Sakura ve como se va, cierra la puerta y en eso baja por las escaleras un joven de 12 años cumplidos frotándose los ojos.

-Kenosuke feliz cumpleaños. Tus amigos te hicieron un regalo- dice Sakura sonriendo

- Siempre ellos son así-dice Kenosuke sonriendo. Kenosuke es idéntico a su padre, pero tiene la sonrisa de Sakura. Y su carácter es amigable.

Sakura se hacer y se lo da, el lo abre cuidadosamente.

-¿Que es?-dice Sakura curiosamente y sonriendo

-Es una cadena con el símbolo de mi clan- dice Kenosuke mostrándoselo.

- Esta muy bonito-dice Sakura

Kenosuke se lo coloca y le queda muy dije tiene la forma de un abanico. Y ve lo que dice atrás.

"Kenosuke Uchiha Haruno"

- se te ve muy bien-dice Sakura

-Ni se me les ocurra dármelo-dice una voz familiar para ellos

Los dos voltean es Kiosuke, el no heredo la sonrisa de Sakura solo sus ojos jades, pero el tiene el carácter de su padre.

-¿Cuando vas a creer Kiosuke que nuestro padre no nos abandono?-dice Kenosuke seriamente- Deberás, me estas cansando con tu actitud.

Kiosuke se sube a su cuarto sin decir nada. Lo había ignorado.

Sakura solo se queda callada

-Madre, ¿por que Kiosuke es así?-dice Kenosuke

-Salió con el mismo carácter que tu padre-dice Sakura.

--

Pasan los días y llega el examen

Horas después del examen, el único que faltaba era Shaoran y finalmente sale

-¿Y que tal?-dice Hinako preocupada

-aprobé¡¡-grita Shaoran y sonríe mas que nunca

-ese es mi primo- dice Luna por primera vez grita como loca.

Luna lo abraza fuertemente, pero Shaoran comienza a ponerse morando

- Este. Luna lo estas asfixiando-dice Kenosuke

Luna se da cuenta de eso y lo suelta

- jeje lo siento, la emoción-dice Luna y mira a Kiosuke- Ves mi primo no es un perdedor.

- hmp-

- Se molesta- odio que hagas tu hmp. Hazlo con otros conmigo no-dice Luna

- ni que fueras algo especial-dice Kiosuke fríamente

- hay eres una molestia-dice Luna

- Luna ya cálmate-dice Kenosuke- no entiendes que le gusta verte molesta.

- ya que pase... yo invito ramen-dice Shaoran

- Bien-dice Luna ya calmada

- Bien, ¿vienes Keno?-dice Hinako

- Si ¿vamos Kio?-dice Kenosuke

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dice Kiosuke poniendo sus manos en su bolsillos y comenzando a caminar. Todos lo observan. Y en eso Kiosuke desaparece.

- "tengo cosas mejores que hacer"-lo remada Luna y todos se ríen por imitación-no puedo creer que sea tu hermano-dice Luna seriamente

- desgraciadamente lo es-dice Kenosuke riendose

- ya vamos-dice Hinako sonrie

Los cuatro se van a comer ramen, pero antes.

-hey¡¡-dice Iruka-sensei mientras se acerca a ellos

- ¿si, sensei?-dice Shaoran

-mañana por favor a las 9 de la mañana, se van a seleccionar los equipos – dice Iruka-sensei

- bien-dice Hinako

--

Pasa los exámenes...

- estoy muy contento de a ver sido su sensei-dice Iruka-sensei

- siempre lo será- dice Luna

- cuando te conviene-dice en voz baja Kiosuke

-¿he? ¿Qué dijiste?-dice Luna

- nada, molestia-dice Kiosuke

- deseo que no me toque en tu equipo-dice Luna – por que juro que en la primera misión que tenga oportunidad, te matare.

- bueno la lista de equipos es-dice Iruka-sensei y comienza a leer, hasta que llega al Equipo 7- El equipo 7 lo conformaran Shaoran Uzumaki, Luna Hyuga y Kiosuke Uchiha

-no se te cumplió tu deseo princesita y sobre tu plan de acecinarme, no puedes, ya que soy mejor que tú. ¿Y lo sabes muy bien?–dice Kiosuke fríamente y con un tono burlón

-nooooooooooo¡¡ ,no quiero estar en tu equipo-dice Luna gritando furiosa a Kiosuke. Todos los miran

-¿prima, te molesta que este en tu equipo?-dice Shaoran que esta a su otro costado.

- claro que no, sabes que eres mi primo favorito-dice Luna sonriéndole con ternura. Todos le salen una gotita en la cabeza por ver como Luna cambia de carácter de furiosa a una niña tierna.

- como no lo va ser, si es tu único primo. Princesita-dice Kiosuke. Kiosuke le dice princesita a Luna por que sabe que no le gusta que la llamen así.

- ya cállate¡¡ y deja de decirme princesita de una maldita vez-dice Luna molesta

Todos oyen eso y Nina que esta atrás de Luna esta furiosa

- que te pasa, eres a la única que te llama así… debes sentirte afortunada-dice Nina molesta

Luna la mira asombrada y después comienza a reírse

- ¿que te ríes?-dice Nina

- pues me das pena-dice Luna

Nina entiende a lo que le dice: pechos planos¡¡

Luna al oír eso se molesta y le sale una venita: si¡¡ te pechos planos¡¡ pero al menos tengo neuronas. Nina-sin neuronas…

Nina le sale la vena también, pero en eso se oye

- Nina cállate-dice Iruka-sensei

- pero sensei-dice Nina

- tú empezaste-dice Iruka-sensei:

Nina la mira con odio y Luna sonríe victoriosamente

- gane el 1er asalto-piensa Luna

- y seguimos el equipo 8 lo conforma Hinako Uzumaki, Takato Inusuka y Kenosuke Uchiha.-dice Iruka-sensei

- genial-piensa Hinako

-hey estamos en el mismo equipo, no es genial- dice Kenosuke sonríe

- si-dice Takato

Takato lo mira con odio

Luna mira a su prima sonriendo

- que suerte tiene Hinako le toco con Kenosuke, su amor platónico –piensa Luna y suspira

-¿te gusta mi hermano no?-dice Kiosuke

- no ¿estás celoso?- dice Luna riéndose

-hmp-dice Kiosuke como diciendo"ni loco"

- hay que alivio-dice Luna

-Luna-dice una voz muy familiar para ella

Luna voltea y al lado de Nina esta Kai Nara. Kai es la viva imagen de Shikamaru Nara el mejor estratega de Konoha.

- hola, no te note-dice Luna

- si pues acabo de venir ¿y dijeron en que equipo estoy? -dice Kai

-no-dice Luna

- ¿y tu ya sabes en que equipo estas? -dice Kai

- si en el equipo 7, con mi primo y el teme de Kio-dice Luna

- a que pena, yo quería estar en tu equipo, pues para tener mas tiempo de -dice Kai

- ¿Para que quieres estar en el equipo de Luna ha? Que tiempo hablas-grita Nina

- además de pisada, chismosa-dice Kai

- a si pues para tener tiempo para jugar juegos de estrategia-dice Luna riéndose

- ¿tu juegas eso?-dice Nina sorprendida

- si es divertido-dice Luna

- apostaría que en solo 2 jugadas te gano-Kai

- odiaría estar en tu equipo, nerd-dice Nina

- El equipo 9 son Kai Nara, Nina Yamanaka y Maito Lee-dice Iruka-sensei

- no-dice Nina

- que dijiste. Esas son las palabras que le dijo tu madre a mi padre jajaja-se ríe Kai

- eso es todo…. Pueden retirarse-dice Iruka-sensei

--

Todos comienzan a salir de la academia

Como siempre salían juntos los hermanos Uchiha con los hermanos Uzumaki y Luna.

Hinako esta pensativa y eso lo notan todos

-¿Qué pasa Hinako-chan?-dice Shaoran

-Desde ahora casi no nos vamos a ver mucho-dice Hinako triste

Luna se ríe- que tonterías dices, claro que vamos a tener nuestro tiempo de juntarnos-dice Luna

-Hinako tiene razón-dice Kenosuke- siempre es así, por ejemplo la amiga de mi madre, Ino-sama, cuando entraron a sus equipos ya no se veían para nada.

Luna lo fulmina con la mira- tarado estoy animando a Hinako y dices eso

Shaoran se ríe- pero si es la verdad. Luna

Luna suspira-ya tiene razón. Esto es parte de crecer. Para la amistad no hay distancia.

Shaoran sonríe-si, lo dices por ahora. Y nos cambiaras cuando tengas novio.

Luna se sonroja y molesta a la vez- ¿Que metes el tema de novios con esto?

-Pues, con lo tan inteligente, excelente ninja y bonita. Vas a ser la primera en casarte-dice Shaoran-y nos dejas

-oye estas subestimando a Hinako-dice Luna

Shaoran mira a Hinako. Ella esta lagrimiendo.

Shaoran la abraza- lo siento, Hinako-chan. Yo solo quería fastidiar a Luna.

Hinako se pone a llorar

-Tenias que ser dobe-dice Kiosuke-controla tus palabras

-cállate teme-dice Shaoran

-dobe-dice Kiosuke

-teme-dice Shaoran

-dobe-dice Kiosuke

-teme-dice Shaoran

-dobe-dice Kiosuke

-teme-dice Shaoran

-dobe-dice Kiosuke

-teme-dice Shaoran

-Cállense-grita Luna irritada y les da un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

Kenosuke y Hinako se ríe. Es gracioso ver a Shaoran y Kiosuke insultarse y Luna cuando los golpea a ambos.

Luna molesta- parecen que tuvieran 5 años. Par de críos. Maduren.

Hinako riéndose- ¿Keno, crees que algún día cambien?

-No ¿acaso nuestros padres lo hacen?-dice Kenosuke

Flash Back

Hace años atrás

En la casa de los Uchiha

Sasuke y Naruto se comienzan a llamar "dobe" y "teme". Los niños solo los observan. Hasta que llega Sakura y les grita.

-Paren, ya-dice Sakura molesta- que ejemplo les están dando a los niños

Los tres adultos miran a los cinco niños. Kiosuke serio. Y los cuatro riéndose.

-Ya se de donde aprendieron esas palabras-dice Luna tiernamente

-¿De que hablas Luna-chan?-dice Naruto nerviosamente. Si Luna hablaba Sakura lo iba a matar y también a Sasuke.- ¿Luna-chan sabes que eres mi sobrina favorita y que te quiero mucho?

Luna sonríe. Sakura no esta viendo que Naruto le esta haciendo señas de que no diga nada.

-¿Qué palabras?-dice Sakura

-ya nada-dice Luna

Sakura toma a Luna de la mano y se la lleva a la cocina.

-O no-dice Naruto nerviosamente

Y en eso

-Narutooooooooooooo y Sasuke-grita Sakura

-se lo dijo-dice Sasuke

Sakura sale de la cocina hecha un demonio. Y cuando ve a los niños les sonríe.

-Niños vayan a la cocina-dice Sakura

Todos asienten y se van.

Sakura se queda con Naruto y Sasuke

-Que les dije-dice Sakura

-que no digiéranos esas palabras delante de los niños-dice Naruto

-hmp-dice Sasuke.

En la cocina

Los cuatro ven a Luna comiendo una paleta de sabor a cerezo. Encima del mueble de la cocina.

Hinako la mira- Luna baja

Luna da un salto y cae de pie.

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi okasan?-dice Kenosuke

-Pues que Kiosuke y Shaoran se pelean diciendo las mismas palabras-dice Luna

- Pero ahora los metiste en problemas-dice Kiosuke

-Es que tenia hambre, ya que dos rubios me sacaron de mi casa sin desayuno-dice Luna mordiendo su paleta

Fin del Flash Back

-Eso fue bueno, Luna se vendió por hambre-dice Kenosuke.

-No olvidare como mi otto-san tenia dos chinchones-dice Hinako y comienza a reírse

-Bueno es ahora de comer ramen-dice Shaoran- ahora si tienes que venir con nosotros Kiosuke

-tengo mejores…-dice Kiosuke

-que hacer-lo remeda Luna- no seas así. Ya somos un equipo.

-de acuerdo-dice Kiosuke

-Bien –dicen todos, menos Kiosuke

-¿Qué pasa si nuestro sensei es Kakashi?, seria divertido descubrir porque oculta su quijada y boca-dice Shaoran

-Este, eso es imposible-dice Kenosuke- ya nuestros padres lo intentaron.

-Ya me di cuenta que esta pesimista hoy.-dice Luna- ya párala.

-bien, vamos a comer ramen-dice Shaoran emocionado

Los cinco genins se van sin saber que desde las sombras alguien familiar los observa

Continuara…

* * *

**_Nota de autora: Y ahora los capítulos del 2 al 8 me demorare en reeditarlos ya que entro a semana de parciales en la universidad(medicina humana, ciclo II). Y pues debo estudiar._**

**_Y para mis lectores que le agradan mi fic "El amor de un vampiro" ya me falta poco para terminar la reeditacion del primer capitulo._**

**_Ahora sin mas que decirle me despido._**

**_Y que con esto los samaritanos dejen de enviarme notas diciendo que ya me reportaron_**


	3. ¿Quién es mi sensei?

**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Voy reeditar los capítulos del 1 al y también les aumentare mas escenas. Esto lo hago porque me están llegando mensajes que esta próvido escribir tipo chat. Si compararan el capítulo dos con el nueve, van a notar la diferencia._**

**_Y también les anuncio que también reeditare mi fic "Ojos jades, la nueva cenicienta" voy a eliminar las canciones, pues según los samaritanos dicen que están prohibidas los fices con letras de canciones._**

**_Declaraciones:_****_ Los personajes de Caruto no me pertenecen. _**

**_Los personajes de sus hijos si, jajaja. Ya quisiera que existieran los pequeños hermanos Uchiha: Kiosuke(ojos jades) y Kenosuke(ojos negros)_**

**_Ahora voy a reeditar el 3er capítulo y asi hasta el 9 creo._**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_LunaSuk-chan_**

**_presenta:_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**Cap. 2"¿Quién es mi sensei?"**

Al día siguiente conocerían los ninjas graduados conocerían a sus sensies

--

En el salón, solo están Kiosuke, Shaoran y Luna. Kiosuke esta sentado en una de las carpetas. Luna leyendo un libro en una esquina y Shaoran caminando de un lado al otro…

- hey ,deja de caminar, me mareas-dice Kiosuke

Shaoran se detiene y se acerca a ver el libro que esta leyendo Luna

-grita-estas leyendo el libro de las técnicas ocultas-dice Shaoran señalando el libro

- ¿Puedes guardar silencio?-dice Luna mientras sigue leyendo

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-le pregunta Kiosuke a Luna

-¿quieres saber?-dice Luna miran a Kiosuke

- hmp-hace ese sonido Kiosuke.

-_eso es un si_-piensa Luna- Que te importa-dice Luna y retoma su lectura

Shaoran que escucha eso comienza a reírse y Kiosuke la mira con cólera

- tus miradas no me intimidad Kio-kun-dice Luna sonríe y a la vez desafiándolo

- odio que me llames, Kio-kun-dice Kiosuke activa su shanringar

-Cambia ese método de asustarme con tu sharingan, por que ya no me asustan-dice Luna mirándolo fríamente. Y Shaoran solo los mira entendía nada.

Luna cierra su libro y lo guarda en su mochila. Y ahora se dirige con dirección a la puerta del salón.

- ¿a donde vas, Luna?-le pregunta Shaoran

-a ver por que nuestro sensei se demora-dice Luna y tocando la puerta.

En eso va abrir la puerta y entra Jai-sensei. Luna se queda quieta, pues no se esperaba que alguien abriera la puerta

- hola jóvenes, yo seré su sensei¡¡-grita con emoción Gai-sensei

-¿oí bien?-dice Luna- _no, es el sensei de mis un bicho raro_-piensa Luna

- si¡¡-mira a Luna y pone una cara muy tierna- Lunita, ya no eres una bebe que antes usaba pañales-dice Gai-sensei

- este -dice Luna y comienza a ver todo borroso y a tambalearse

-Luna…Luna? Luna¡¡-dice Shaoran preocupado porque la llamaba varias veces y no le respondía, hasta que ella se desmaya y recién grita.

En eso entra Kakashi

Dije que se desmallaría-dice Kakashi a Gai-sensei

-¿que?-dice Shaoran

- no, su sensei será Kakashi… o vaya , Kakashi entrenas a los hijos de tus alumnos . Que suerte a mi no me ha tocado enseñarle a uno de ellos-dice Gai-sensei

--

Después de media hora… en el mismo salón

Luna despierta y a la única persona que ve es a Kiosuke

-¿ que me paso?- le pregunta a Kiosuke

- te desmayaste-dice Kiosuke con cierta molestia e indiferencia

Y en eso Luna recuerda todo y toma a Kiosuke por la camiseta- dime que no es cierto, que Maito Gai, no es nuestro sensei- dice Luna como suplicándole.

- no, nuestro sensei es el ninja copia-dice Kiosuke serenamente y Luna se tranquiliza-ahora suéltame, que arrugas el polo-dice Kiosuke y Luna lo suelta.

- ¿ninja copia? Bien¡¡-dice Luna muy feliz y a la vez gritando

- eres muy gritona-dice Kiosuke mientras se tapa los oídos

-gracias. ¿Y Shaoran?-dice Luna

-se fue al baño, en un momento vuelve Kakashi-dice Kiosuke

En eso llega Shaoran

-Luna, por favor no te vuelvas a desmayar-dice Shaoran-¿Que pasa con Gai-sensei?

-Mis padres han sido sus alumnos, será muy bueno en el taijutsu, pero como personalidad, ni la mencionó-dice Luna

- Kiosuke, por que le dijiste de la apuesta, ¿no?-dice Shaoran

- ¿que apuesta?-dice Luna

-pues apostaron que tú te desmayarías por eso-dice Shaoran

-ha que eso-dice Luna mientras le sale una venita

-¿no te vas a vengar, Luna?-dice Shaoran

- No. Solo fue una bromita-dice Luna

- _a ver que mas ama ese ninja copia… piensa? Bingo¡¡, su amado libro "Ichi ichi no se que…"_-piensa Luna y se ríe suavemente con toque malévolo

-_que lastima, Luna es muy divertida cuando se venga_- piensa Shaoran tristemente

_-¿Por qué Luna sonríe malévolamente? ¿Y este dobe, esta triste? conoces se va vengar y este piensa que no lo va ser_-piensa Kiosuke

En eso entra Kakashi…

- vamos, síganme-dice Kakashi

--

En el despacho del Hokage

- queeeee¡¡-dice Naruto sorprendido

-si, dicen que lo han visto a Sasuke Uchiha rondando Konoha-dice Shikamaru

- a ya veo-dice Naruto

- _me alegro que por fin este ya con nosotros de nuevo_- piensa Naruto

- ¿que harás?-dice Neji

-No hay ningún problema, Sasuke antes de irse de Konoha habia dejado claro, que no se iba como un traidor, si mas lo recuerdo, ustedes son los que saben sus motivos-dice Naruto

-Cierto, lo había olvidado-dice Shikamaru

En eso entra Sakura

-buenos días a todos-dice Sakura

- hola Sakura-chan-dice Naruto muy alegre

Sakura lo mira feo

-jeje Sakura-dice Naruto riéndose nerviosamente

- he venido para darle los reportes del medicinas-dice Sakura

- ya,¿ podemos hablar de esto, mas tarde?-dice Naruto

-Esta bien-dice Sakura

- Hey, Kai me dijo que sus hijos están en el mismo equipo-dice Shikamaru

- Si, pero debo admitir que mi hija destacara entre ellos-dice Neji con orgullo

-S, igualmente mi hijo-dice Sakura

- Igual el mío. ¿Saben que sensei les puse?-dice Naruto

-No-dice Sakura

-No-dice Neji

-a nuestro sensei, Kakashi me lo pidió-dice Naruto

- ¿crees que les haga la prueba del cascabel?-dice Sakura

- no lo dudo-dice Naruto

-será divertido saber quien se quedara sin comer-dice Sakura

- descarten a mi ella si tendrá el cascabel-dice Neji con orgullo

--

Afuera de la academia, están todos callados. Kakashi sensei parado. Y Shaoran, Luna y Kiosuke sentados en el suelo. Shaoran mirando el cielo, Luna metida en sus pensamientos al igual que Kiosuke. Así están hasta que habla Kakashi-sensei.

-Bueno, lo diré de nuevo soy Kakashi Hatake su sensei, el que los entrenara y guiara al camino de un buen ninja. Y me pueden llamar Kakashi-sensei-dice Kakashi y ve que Shaoran levanta la mano- ¿Si?

-¿Buen camino?, pero si Sasuke Uchiha, fue una vez un traidor. Y yo que sepa fue su alumno-dice Shaoran y Luna lo golpea en la cabeza

-Shaoran, mejor cállate-dice Luna- o quieres que te golpee Kiosuke.

- Pero, si es la verdad-dice Shaoran. Kiosuke lo golpe

-Ves te lo dije-dice Luna-Kiosuke, pégale si quieres mas. Para que aprendan da a callarse.

-hmp-dice Kiosuke con indiferencia. Y mirando para otro lado.

-Y como seguía. Me alegra tener que enseñarles a los hijos de mi único grupo de genins que paso mi prueba-dice Kakashi sonriendo

Luna solo lo mira como un poco incomoda por su comentario excluyente.

Kakashi nota esa mira de Luna y le sonríe- Luna, Gai-sensei, me ha hablado maravillas de ti. ¿Así que eres ya una perfeccionista en el taijustu?

-Si-dice Luna

- Excelente, para una niña de ...¿Cuantos años tienes?-le pregunta Kakashi

-11 años, pero faltan meses para cumplir 12-dice Luna

- Nada mal-dice Kakashi- Y ahora, para conocerlos más quiero que cada uno se presente.

-¿Que les interesaria saber?-le pregunta Luna

-Nombre completo, clan, edad, gustos, disgusto y sueños-le responde Kakashi y mira a Luna- ya que hablaste y como eres la única mujer en el la primera.

-De acuerdo. Me llamo Luna Hoshi a la segunda rama del clan Hyuga. Tengo 11 años por el momento. Me gusta leer libros, salir con mis amigos, me gustan las flores de color especial las Ponpones. Mi arma favorita es la katana y los pergaminos. Y me gusta el sonido de la cascada-Todos la miran extraño- Me disgusta, que me hagan esperar, que me engañen, me disgusta los niños que se creen superiores a todos-mirando de reojo a Kiosuke, Kakashi es el único que lo nota- Y lo que mas me disgusta... Kiosuke Uchiha

Todos se sorprenden

Kiosuke cierra los ojos y suspira- Ya me has mencionado dos veces-dice Kiosuke fríamente.

Kakashi se queda con la boca abierta, el esperaba a una versión Sakura enamorada de su una chica que no soporte a la viva imagen de su querido ex alumno.

-Bueno, dinos cuales son tus sueños-dice Kakashi

-Ninguno-dice Luna

Kakashi se sorprende- ¿Por que no tienes un sueño?¿Algo que seguir?

-Porque ya lo conseguí-dice Luna-Mis sueños cada rato cambian tanto que es aburrido saberlos.

-Mas tarde hablare con ella-piensa Kakashi- ¿Quien quiere hablar ahora?

-Yo-grita Shaoran de emoción

- Shaoran-dice Kakashi

-¡Bien!-dice Shaoran emocionado, Luna le sale una gotita en la cabeza- Mi nombre es Shaoran Uzumaki, soy del clan Hyuga, tengo 11 año gusta comer ramen, dormir mucho, ayudar a mi padre y en especial me gusta una chica. Me disgusta que me golpeen, no me comprendan y el único tipo que no soporto es a Kiosuke Uchiha-dice Shaoran- y mis sueños es ser el séptimo hokage, ser el líder de mi clan y mi casarme con la chica que tanto me gusta .

Todos lo miran como bicho raro.

Kakashi se ríe-Bien, terminamos con Sasuke

-Es Kiosuke-dice Kiosuke molesto

-Ups, lo siento-dice Kakashi-Cuéntanos.

- ¿Para que?, si ellos ya me conocen-dice Kiosuke seriamente

- Hay, no seas amargado Kiosuke-dice Kakashi

-Bueno. Mi nombre es Kiosuke Uchiha. Soy del clan 12 años único que me gusta es el silencio. Y me disgustan las niñas creídas y los niños chillones que se escode detrás de sus primas. Y mi sueño es el mejor ninja de la aldea-dice Kiosuke

-Mira quien habla, don ego-dice Luna molesta, por haberla llamado niña creída.

Kakashi tose- Bueno es todo por hoy, los quiero mañana a las 6. Traigan sus armas adiós

Kakashi sensei desaparece en medio de una cortina de humo.

-Vaya, es como dijo que era mi ottosan-dice Shaoran y mira a Luna.

- ¿Shaoran, porque piensas que casarte es un sueño?-le pregunta Luna

Shaoran sonríe- pues, es que me gusta la chica más difícil-responde

-Sarah Sabaku no-dice Luna-La hija del quinto Kazekage.

Shaoran se pone rojo- ¿Como lo sabes?-dice sorprendido

-Eres bastante obvio-dice Luna riéndose- No eres el tipo de chico para Sarah.

-Que mala eres-dice Shaoran

-Te quiero, por eso te lo digo-dice Luna- antes de que quedes lastimado.

- ¿Por que crees que ella no me corresponda?-le pregunta Shaoran

-Se nota a simple vista. Ella busca otro tipo de persona-dice Luna

-Dímelo y yo cambio por ella-dice Shaoran desesperado.

-No, Una persona debe amar a la otra persona tal que sino mas adelante no funciona esa relación-dice Luna

-Luna-dice Shaoran tristemente y mira a todos lados, no esta Kiosuke- Luna, Kiosuke se fue ¿Cuando?

-Hace unos minuto, es un mal educado-dice Luna con molestia. ¿Quieres comer ramen? Yo invito.

Shaoran sonríe- si¡¡¡-grita de alegría

Y así se van al puesto de ramen

--

Es de noche y Kiosuke llega a su casa. Donde lo reside su madre.

- Kiosuke, ¿Qué tal es tu nuevo sensei?-le pregunta Sakura

- Hmp, sin comentarios. -dice Kiosuke

Y en eso, baja por las escaleras Kenosuke

-Hola, nissan¿Que tal tu sensei, por ahí oí que es el mismo sensei de okasan?-le pregunta Kenosuke con una gran sonrisa.

- Sin comentarios-dice Kiosuke de nuevo

-Bueno, ya que están los dos. Vamos a cenar-dice Sakura sonriendo

-Si-dice Kenosuke

-hmp-dice Kenosuke

Sakura entra a la cocina, mientras que sus hijos se sientan en el comedor.

-Oye, Kiosuke. Kureinai-sensei es genial-dice Kenosuke y ve que su hermano mira hacia la ventana.-¿Que tanto miras?

-hmp, nada-dice Kiosuke- _hace un momento sentí que alguien nos observaba_-piensa Kiosuke

Y en eso entra Sakura con los platos de comida.

-Chicos hoy hice carne con salsa de tomate-dice Sakura sonriéndole a sus hijos.

-Que bien, oka-san-dice Kenosuke- a por cierto, Kiosuke, cuídate

Kiosuke lo mira- ¿Que me cuide de que?-pregunta Kiosuke

-Por ahí, te tienen envidia. Te toco con una de las chicas más bonitas del salón-dice Kenosuke

-Hablas, de si ella es una chica normal-dice Kiosuke-no veo nada en ella.-lo dice con frialdad

-Para mi Luna, tiene unos bonitos ojos y una encantadora sonrisa-dice Sakura

-hmp-dice Kiosuke

-¿Y como esta Hinako?-le pregunta Sakura a Kenosuke

-Bien, trabajamos bien en equipo. Ha mejorado su Byakugan-dice Kenosuke.

-Me alegro mucho por ella-dice Sakura- ¿y mañana alguien tiene reunión con su equipo?

-Si, Kakashi-sensei nos cito a las 6 de la mañana-dice Kiosuke.

-Mmm. Seguramente les hará la misma prueba que me hicieron a mis compañeros y a mi-dice Sakura

-Ha, la que te desmayabas a cada rato-dice Kenosuke y se comienza a reír

-¿Quien te conto eso?-le pregunta Sakura avergonzada.

-Pues, ottosan-dice Kenosuke-Y también me dijo que caíste en un sencilla ilusión y que eras hay muy débil

-Hmp-dice Kiosuke

- _Cuando regrese Sasuke, me las va_ _pagar_-piensa Sakura sonriendo malévolamente.

Y así siguieron cenando

Continuara...

* * *

Bye¡¡¡

Nota de auto: Voy a seguir reeditando los capítulos.


	4. cascabeles

**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Voy reeditar los capítulos del 1 al y también les aumentare mas escenas. Esto lo hago porque me están llegando mensajes que esta próvido escribir tipo chat. Si compararan el capítulo dos con el nueve, van a notar la diferencia._**

**_Y también les anuncio que también reeditare mi fic "Ojos jades, la nueva cenicienta" voy a eliminar las canciones, pues según los samaritanos dicen que están prohibidas los fices con letras de canciones._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _**

**_Los personajes de sus hijos si, jajaja. Ya quisiera que existieran los pequeños hermanos Uchiha: Kiosuke(ojos jades) y Kenosuke(ojos negros)_**

**_Ahora voy a reeditar el 3er capítulo y así hasta el 8._**

* * *

**_LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**Cap. 3 "cascabeles"**

Es un nuevo día para la aldea de Konoha.

En la casa de Neji Hyuga

Pin pin…

Luna apaga su despertador y se levanta con dirección a su baño. Y se da una ducha. Después de eso comienza a probarse un montón de ropa. Y en eso entra su madre.

-¿Para quien te estas arreglando tanto?-le pregunta Tenten y después sonríe pícaramente- ¿Para Kiosuke?

Luna se pone roja

-No, okka-san. Ni que me interesara el don ego de Kiosuke Uchiha, el día que me fije en el tendré que estar demente -dice Luna poniéndose un polo que muestra el ombligo y escotado. Y se mira al espejo

Tenten sonríe-Voy a tomar en cuenta tus palabras, Luna Hosni Hyuga-dice Tenten- Por cierto, ese polo si te lo ve tu padre, te manda a lo conoces

Luna se saca el polo y se pone un polo manga cero con cuello alto y ve que su madre la mira-¿Que tanto me ves madre?

-Nina tiene razón no tienes pechos-dice Tenten

-Mamá-dice Luna- no me molestes.

-Es que es extraño, todas las mujeres del clan Hyuga, tienen pechos grandes-dice Tenten preocupada.-Y tu no, hasta Hinako tiene mas que tu.

-mamá, no me estas ayudando-dice Luna- Nina tendrá pechos mas grandes que los míos, pero al menos yo tengo todas mis neuronas vivas.

Y así estaban hablando madre e hija.

Hasta que por fin se había cambiado. Tenia un polo negro con manga 3/4, un chaleco verde, una minifalda verde oscura y un short negro. Una pañoleta negra. Y su protector de la aldea en el cinturón.

-¿Y con esto me dirá algo papá?-le pregunta Luna

-No-dice Tenten y mira el reloj- Ya mejor vete Luna.

-Si-dice Luna y le da un beso y un abrazo a su madre- adiós okasan

Y así Luna sale de su casa con dirección a encontrarse con sus amigos.

--

Luna va corriendo hasta el campo de entrenamiento son las **6 : 12**

-llegas tarde-dice Kiosuke

-No eres el sensei-dice Luna con molestia

-Luna, te ves preciosa hoy-dice Shaoran

- Gracias-dice Luna dedicándole una sonrisa.

- hmp- Kiosuke y mira otro lado

Luna observa bien a Shaoran y le ve unos moretones

- ¿quien te hizo eso?-dice Luna

-Fueron las fans de Kiosuke , anoche tuvimos una riña en la noche y no se como nuestros labios se juntaron y eso lo vieron varias chicas-dice Shaoran muy molesto por solo recordarlo

-¿haber si entendí, te peleaste con Kio y en medio de esa riña chocaron accidentalmente sus labios?-pregunta Luna

-si-responde Shaoran

- ¿antes de eso, te has besado con alguien?-pregunta de nuevo Luna

- no-responde Shaoran

En eso el ambiente se pone silencioso. Pero termina cuando Luna comienza a reírse.

- jajaja eso es una mala experiencia de por vida. Tu primer beso con un hombre, ajas-dice Luna comienza a reírse

- no te burles¡¡ y no me estas ayudando -dice Shaoran molesto y después la mira pícaramente-Luna

Luna se sigue riéndose

-!Luna¡-le grita Shaoran

- que-dice Luna de mala gana

- ¿Cómo ha sido tu primer beso?-dice Shaoran

- _este yo nunca he besado a nadie, no puedo decir eso_-piensa Luna-con un chico-responde

- ¿quien?-dice Shaoran

- que te importa-dice Luna

- vamos si no me dices , voy a creer que no es cierto-dice Shaoran

- Kai, ok-dice Luna incomoda

- queeeeeeeeee¡¡ con ese nerd-dice Shaoran

-ya me lo imaginaba-dice Kiosuke

- este también fue de casualidad-dice Luna

-_que buena soy mintiendo, cayeron redonditos. Ahora tengo que decirle a Kai, que diga que es cierto_- piensa Luna

--

**8:00 am**

Todos están

- disculpen la demora-dice Kakashi

- que ayudo a unos niños a bajar su gatito del árbol más alto de Konoha o que se perdió en el sendero de la vida- dice Luna

-ya diga en consiste el entrenamiento-dice Shaoran emocionado

- hmp-dice Kiosuke

-Bien, tengo dos almuerzos para cada los dos que me quiten los cascabeles-dice Kakashi

- queeeeee por eso nos cito antes del desayuno…-dice Shaoran sorprendido

- que suerte tengo, antes de venir comí algo-piensa Luna

-ok, cuando diga ya comienzan-dice Kakashi

Todos se ponen en guardia y desaparecen también

Kakashi se demora mucho en encontrarlos

-Caray, estos niños, se esconden mejor que sus padres-piensa Kakashi sensei

Con Luna

Luna esta oculta en la copa de un árbol

-Veamos, que puedo hacer. Habla inner-piensa Luna

- Que tal si sacamos una kunai con un sello para paralizar la sombra de Kakashi-sensei-dice Luna inner

-No es una mala idea, lastima que no traje esa kunai-le responde a su inner

-tonta-dice inner Luna-Entonces cuerpo a cuerpo

-eso, si-dice Luna en voz alta

-¿Con quien hablas, Luna?-le pregunta Kiosuke que esta al otro lado del árbol

-Hmp-dice Luna

-Hey ustedes dos, que hacen escondiéndose juntos-dice Kakashi que los había encontrado- ¿A caso son novio? gua, increíble que este si aun son unos bebes.

Kiosuke se molesta por el comentario y Luna se paltea

-Para que lo sepa, yo estaba primero aquí-dice Luna- Y no estoy con Kiosuke.

Kakashi se rasca la quijada- Si, es así. Debo felicitarte, este árbol es el mejor punto donde se puede observar el terreno-dice Kakashi y mira a Kiosuke- Kiosuke, se un poco mas original. Parece que estuvieras detrás de ella

Kiosuke se molesta- Yo no la sigo-dice Kiosuke- Yo solo me he dado cuenta que este es el mejor punto, recién. Y deje de molestar, yo jamás estaría con Luna.

-Pero, si Luna es bastante agraciada y se nota que es brillante, ningún joven de tu edad ignora eso-dice Kakashi y en eso Luna aparece detrás de el, con la intención de darle un patadión, pero Kakashi detiene su patada en el aire-Gai-sensei, me comento que te gusta aparecer por detrás y patear.

Kakashi suelta su pierna y Luna sonríe, eso descoloca a Kakashi sensei y Luna golpea con su puño izquierdo lo golpea en el estomago.

-Olvido decir ese detalle, también. Tengo una buena surda-dice Luna

Y en eso aparece Kiosuke y también lo trata de golpear. Y Luna también a la vez. Y Kakashi se repone rápido y el aire coge ambos pies de Kiosuke y Luna. Y Kakashi sensei hace unos movimientos y ellos terminan el suelo.

-auch-dice Kiosuke mientras esta en el suelo y mientras se queja, saca su kunai y se la tira. Haciendo que Kakashi-sensei retrocediera

- Golpe y pensando a la vez en su siguiente movimiento, bien Kiosuke-dice Kakashi que lo felicita- ¿Y donde esta la copia de Naruto?

Y en eso aparece Shaoran por detrás y golpea a Kakashi- Aquí esta el gran Shaoran Uzumaki

Kiosuke y Luna le salen unas gotitas en la cabeza

-No es mi primo-dice Luna con vergüenza

-

-Vamos, Shaoran, quiero ver tu potencial-dice Kakashi

-Si usted lo dice-dice Shaoran y cierra los ojos- Byakugan-grita Shaoran que activa su Byakunga y comienza a pelear con Kakashi. Kakashi esta esquivando todos sus Kiosuke cruza los brazos y Luna pone su mano en su cadera. Y ambos ponen las caras de incómodos.

-Hay, me dolió , mañana voy a tener un moretón-se queja Luna mientras se soba

- No sabes caer, Luna-dice Kiosuke- Kakashi-sensei, lo hizo que en batalla ese movimiento es más doloroso.

-¿Quien te lo ha hecho antes?-le pregunta Luna

-A que viene esa pregunta-dice Kiosuke

- Por curiosidad-dice Luna

-No tengo porque responderte eso-dice Kiosuke con molestia

-Entonces eso te lo hizo tu padre-dice Luna

-¿Que te hace pensar que fue el?-dice Kisouke mas incomodo

-Porque cuando es algo relacionado con tu padre, te pones así-dice Luna- desde que el se fue

Kiosuke la mira feo

-hmp, no me lo recuerdes-dice Kiosuke con indiferencia- Deja de meterte en mi vida.

-Estúpido-dice Luna con la misma indiferencia y comienza a caminar hasta que hace unos movimientos con las manos y desaparece.

Todos se dan cuenta de eso

-¿Como es que tu prima sabe desaparecer, esas son técnicas de Jounin?-pregunta Kakashi

-Supongo que se la ha enseñado su padre-dice Shaoran mientras sigue golpeando a Kakashi-

-En serio Kiosuke y Luna, parece una parejita-dice Kakashi

Y en eso se escucha

- Konoha Sempuu- grita Luna aparece al costado de Kakashi y le da una patada que lo estrella contra un árbol, esta fuerte la patada que el árbol se rompe.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Luna estaba en defensa.

-Nada mal-dice Kakashi levantándose- Ya me he dado cuenta de que no estoy tan joven.

Luna y Shaoran se comienza a reír Luna se sigue riendo mientras muestra abiertamente el cascabel que antes que lo pateara se lo quito

Shaoran al ver l cascabel se queda mudo- ¡En que momento fue!-dice Shaoran indignado

-Fue antes de patearlo-dice Luna- ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-No, solo queta sentada-dice Kakashi

-Bueno-dice Luna y se sube a una rama y se sienta

Mientras que ahora Kiosuke y Shaoran se enfrentan a Kakashi-sensei por el último cascabel. Y por tantos movimiento se comienzan alejar de donde esta Luna

-Hmp, que aburrido-dice Luna bostezando- ahora tengo que esperar.

Y en eso comienza a oír muchos cascabeles que venían de la cascada.

- ¿Que extraño?- se dice a si misma

Luna baja del árbol y comienza a caminar así el bosque. Como que el sonido de los cascabeles hacía que perdiera la conciencia de todo.

En el bosque Luna esta caminando hasta que llega a la cascada.

- ¿Como he llegado?-se pregunta a si misma.

Observa todo con detalles. Y de la nada comienza a sentir algo húmedo que sale de sus Luna se toca, siente que tiene arrugas circa a sus ojos. Y aquel líquido es sangre.

Luna apresurada se acerca al lago y se ve .

-Por dios, tengo el Byakunga activado, pero es blanco-dice Luna y se pierde en la imagen del agua. Hasta que se desploma calendo al agua.

De la nada alguien aparece y la saca del agua.

--

En la oficina del Hokage

Hinako esta compartiendo su tiempo, estando con su padre.

-Oye, Hinako-dice Naruto

Hinako lo mira- si ottosan

- ¿Quien te gusta?-dice Naruto pícaramente

Hinako se pone roja y comienza a tartamudear como su madre- Yo...no. ¿con..mo.. cre..es ottosan?

Naruto sonríe pícaramente- Hinako, esta mintiendo-dice Naruto riéndose del sonrojo de su hija.

-no-dice Hinako

- ¿Y entonces porque te sonrojas entonces?-dice Naruto

-Pues yo..-dice Hinako

Y en eso oye cascabeles

-¿ottosan, estas escuchando cascabeles?-le pregunta Hinako

-No, toda esta tranquilo-dice Naruto

Y en eso entra Hinata

- ¿De donde vienen los cascabeles?-pregunta Hinata

-No oigo nada-dice Naruto

-Hay, Naruto-kun, lávate los oídos-dice Hinata

Y Hinako se ríe.

--

En el campo de entrenamiento.

-Fin del examen-dice Kakashi sonriendo y comienza a voltear hacia Luna y ve que ya no esta- ¿Y Luna?

-No se, la perdí de vista-dice Shaoran que esta en el suelo

Y en eso se escuchan el sonido de unos pájaros que salen como que estuvieran asustados

-Esto no me da buena espina-dice Kakashi

-Se nota que los pájaros venían de la cascada-dice Kiosuke

_Me gusta oír es sonido de la cascada_...

-Luna debe estar en la cascada, vamos-dice Kakashi

Y cuando comienzan a ir. Llegan a la cascada y la ven a Luna en el suelo desmayada y se nota que su ropa esta húmeda.

-¡Luna!-grita Shaoran y corre hacia ella. La trata de mover y nada, esta dormida.

Después de intentar varias cosas, Luna despierta.

- ¿Que me paso?-dijo Luna

-Parece que caíste al lago-dice Kakashi- ¿No te dije que te quedaras quieta?

-Si, pero me pareció oír varios cascabeles y cuando no me di cuenta, ya estaba en la cascada-dice Luna mirando la cascada

Y en eso aparece Hiashi Hyuga

-¡Abuelo!-dice Shaoran

-Hakate, necesito que Luna, venga ahora conmigo-dice Hiashi seriamente ignorando a Shaoran.Y el pone cara de tristeza.

Kakashi asiente y Luna se para.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Shaoran-dice Luna sonriéndole, para que no se ponga triste.

Luna se va con su tío abuelo

--

En la mansión Hyuga

Luna se encuentra en la sala principal de la mansión Hyuga junto a su padre. Y frente ellos esta Hiashi

- ¿Que es tan importante?-dice Neji

Hiashi mira a Luna- Luna quiero que te concentres y...-le dice varias cosas al oído

Después se aleja de Luna

Luna cierra los ojos y después grita-Byakunga-dice Luna y abre los salen unas arrugas al rededor de sus ojos y se ponen blancos.

Neji se sorprende al ver a su hija, por fin despertar el Byakunga, pero ve algo en sus ojos que no le agrada._ sangre_

Luna al sentir la sangre y cierra los ojos. Y cuando los vuelve abrir, el Byakunga había desaparecido.

-Cada cierto tiempo, en el clan Hyuga, aparece un Hyuga especial-dice Hiashi-Desde que era una bebe, supe que ella seria ese Hyuga. Ahora mis sospechas están confirmadas.

Neji pone una cara de asombro y Luna mira sin entender nada

-¿Ocurre algo conmigo?-les pregunta Luna

continuara...

* * *

Técnicas:

-**Konoha Sempuu (remolino de konoha)**: consiste en dar una patada, o una serie de patadas giratorias, también esta la versión energética, que es mas potente.

* * *


	5. información robada

_**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**_

_**Voy reeditar los capítulos del 1 al y también les aumentare mas escenas. Esto lo hago porque me están llegando mensajes que esta próvido escribir tipo chat. Si compararan el capítulo dos con el nueve, van a notar la diferencia.**_

_**Y también les anuncio que también reeditare mi fic "Ojos jades, la nueva cenicienta" voy a eliminar las canciones, pues según los samaritanos dicen que están prohibidas los fices con letras de canciones.**_

_**Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **_

_**Los personajes de sus hijos si, jajaja. Ya quisiera que existieran los pequeños hermanos Uchiha: Kiosuke(ojos jades) y Kenosuke(ojos negros)**_

_**Ahora voy a reeditar el 4to capítulo y así hasta el 8.**_

* * *

_**LunaSuk-chan**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

**Cap. 4 "información robada"**

Despacho del Hokage

Entra Neji

- si Hokage-dice Neji

-alguien anoche entro al despacho -dice Naruto y saca un cuaderno de registro de ninjas-y arranco hojas de este libro

-¿Qué es ese libro?-dice Neji

-En este libro esta la información de todos los ninjas graduados-dice Naruto- nuestros hijos y justo falta la información de los gemelos Uchiha, Luna y de mis hijos…

Eso es preocupante-dice Neji-ya le has dicho a Sakura o Hinata

-no, no quiero preocuparlas-dice Naruto

En eso llega un Anbu

- si-dice Naruto

-señor le han llegado este pergamino-dice el anbu

El Anbu se lo da y se retira

Naruto comienza a leer el pergamino y al final pone una cara de sorpresa

-¿Quién te mando eso?-le pregunta Neji

- Sasuke, dice que se ha enterado que hay una nueva organización que tiene un objetivo, destruir Konoha-dice Naruto-pero antes necesita a uno de ellos y se han llevado esa información para poder confundirnos.

- ¿que harás ahora?-dice Neji

- no perder de vista a ninguno de ellos en especial a Kiosuke-dice Naruto- que es como Sasuke.

--

En las calles de Konoha

- ¿oye por que Takato te tiene cólera?-le pregunta Hinako

-no lo se, nunca le he hecho nada-responde Kiosuke

- ¿Qué pasa si le digo que me gusta?-piensa Hinako

-Kenosuke-dice Hinako mirando hacia el suelo y dejando de caminar

Kenosuke se da cuenta de eso, también se detiene y la mira- ¿si?

- yo-dice Hinako y en eso siente chakras muy fuertes a pocas distancias-me parece que nos están siguiendo

Kenosuke ve a lo lejos unos Anbus

- solo son Anbu, tranquila-dice Kenosuke

-a ya-dice Hinako

En eso se acercan dos Anbu

- señorita Hinako y joven Uchiha, desde este momento nosotros seremos sus guardaespaldas-dice un anbu

-¿que?-se sorprende Hinako

-son órdenes del hokage-dice el otro anbu

-no entiendo nada, Kenosuke vamos a ver a mi padre-dice Hinako

- si, hay algo que no me gusta-dice Kenosuke

Hinako y Kenosuke se van a la torre del hokage con los dos anbu

--

Luna esta en el bosque, en un árbol sentada con los ojos cerrados… y de repente los abre con el Byakugan… y comienza a explorar la zona que esta a su al rededor y de repente comienza a sangrar… sus ojos…, los vuelve a cerrar y vuelven a la normalidad

-genial. Ya duro un poco mas de tiempo con esta técnica-dice Luna- creo que es todo por hoy para mí-

Luna baja del árbol

- Luna Hyuga si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a manejarlo-dice una voz que proviene de la parte alejada del bosque

Luna al escuchar eso se detiene, pero no mira para atrás.

-Vamos, se que te gusta el poder-dice la misma voz- Además tiene un potencial anormal, incluso mas que los Uchihas.

-

-aléjate de ella-dice otra voz

Luna voltea y ve unos ojos rojos…

-corre-dice la misma voz del que le dijo que se alejara de ella.

Luna comienza a salir del bosque corriendo

--

En el despacho del hokage

-¿ottosan que pasa?-le pregunta Hinako

Naruto se queda callado

-habla ottosan -dice Shaoran

En entra Kiosuke con Neji

- ¿Kiosuke, Luna no esta contigo?-le pregunta Naruto

- no-dice Kiosuke-No, la he visto todo el día.

-Neji, dile a los anbu que busquen a Luna-dice Naruto

-de acuerdo, pero yo iré a buscarla también-dice Neji

Neji se va

-¿Hokage que pasa?-dice Kiosuke

-me ha llegado información de que una nueva organización planea destruir Konoha-dice Naruto- y han desaparecido la información de ustedes como ninjas graduados y también de Luna.

- queeeee¡¡-se sorprenden Hinako y Shaoran

--

En la salida del bosque

Luna sale corriendo y a estar cerca de su casa se choca con alguien… y cae al suelo

-auch-se queja Luna

-me alegra encontrarte- le dice una voz familiar

Luna levanta la mirada para encontrarse a con su padre- ottosan

- vamos tenemos que ir al hokage-dice Neji

- si, ottosan. Pero antes tengo que decirte algo importante-dice Luna

Neji se detiene y la mira-¿que paso?- le pregunta

-Cuando estaba en el bosque practicando mi Byakugan-dice Luna

-¿ que paso?-dice de nuevo

-termine de practicar y cuando baje del árbol escuche una voz que me decía "Luna Hyuga yo te puedo ayudar a mejorar algo así"-dice Luna

-eso, me preocupa, vámonos de aquí-dice Neji y se va con Luna

--

En el despacho

Luna llega con su padre

- Luna me alegra verte ¿Dónde estabas?-dice Shaoran

-en el bosque-responde Luna

-alguien se desconocido se le quiso acercar a Luna, cuando la encontré venia corriendo como un perrito asustado-dice Neji

Shaoran se ríe

-ottosa- se pone roja Luna

-Hm por el bien de ustedes-dice Naruto- no participaran este año en el examen chunin y andarán con anbus

- queeeee- se quejan todos menos Kiosuke

-No es justo-se queja Hinako

-es por su bien-dice Neji

- si y eso va incluyendo misiones-dice Naruto

-noooooooooo¡¡ yo quería este año ser un chunin¡¡ el siguiente jonin y cuando estés viejo yo el séptimo hokage-dice Shaoran, para desees comenzar a llorar

- ¿séptimo hokage? Sabes que es eso-dice Kenosuke- es cuidar toda una aldea, ni te cuidas a ti mismo

- No me importa tu opinión, Keno- se molesta Shaoran

- Kenosuke que cruel eres- dice Hinako, como llamándole la atención

- soy realista-dice Kenosuke con naturalidad

- Eso del examen chunin y las misiones, son muy exagerados-dice Luna-Ni que fuéramos especiales.

-Estoy en acuerdo con Luna-dice Kiosuke

-Claro, que si son importantes. Luna si no lo recuerdas eres mi sucesora, como líder de la rama secundaria-dice Neji-Los Uchihas son escasos. Y tus primos Luna. Son los hijos del hokage.

-¿Que si?, soy la sucesora-dice Luna mandando una indirecta. Casi nadie lo nota.

-Luna no me hables en ese tono -le llama la atención Neji

Naruto se da cuenta de que Luna esta entrando en una etapa peligrosa y decide intervenir

-Luna, para cada padre sus hijos son especiales-dice Naruto

-Y tanto le cuesta decir eso, en vez de hablar de mi posición en el clan-dice Luna con molestia-sabe que me incomoda esos temas.

-Luna-la llama seriamente Neji

Kenosuke le dice a Hinako- ¿Sabes algo de esto?

-no-dice Hinako en voz baja

-¿Y tu Shaoran?-le pregunta Kenosuke, también en voz baja

-No-miente Shaoran

-entiendo-dice Kenosuke

- ¿Y que haremos, en el tiempo que nos prohíben esas cosas?-pregunta Kiosuke

-Pues, harán puros entrenamientos-dice Naruto

-Hm-dice Kiosuke

-Hay Kiosuke, eres igualito a teme de Sasuke-dice Naruto-Bien, eso es todo vayan a sus casas-ordeno

Todos se va retirando y al final se queda Luna con el hokage

-Papá, voy hablar algo con mi tío-dice Luna

-No, te demores, te espero afuera-dice Neji

Neji sale del despacho

--

Afuera del despacho

-¿Por que Luna, se habrá quedado?-le pregunta Shaoran

-Ni, idea-dice Hinako

-He notado que siempre cuando alguien habla de la posición de Luna, en su clan. Luna se molesta o se comporta extraña-dice Kenosuke

-No, me he dado cuenta-dice Hinako-¿Y tu Shaoran?

-No-dice Shaoran

-Shaoran, tu nunca te das cuenta de nada-dice Kenosuke molestando

-Oye, Keno, ya basta de meterte conmigo-dice Shaoran

Kenosuke sonríe- Es divertido molestarte, dobe.

-Kenosuke, ya en serio. Déjame de molestar a mi nissan-dice Hinako molesta

-Hay, Hinako no te molestes-dice Kenosuke

--

-tío-dice Luna

-¿que pasa?- le pregunta Naruto

- vi a Sasuke Uchiha, en el bosque-dice Luna y comienza a contarle todo.

-_así que el teme esta aquí, para proteger a sus estaba juzgando mal_-piensa Naruto- digas a nadie de esto solo a tu padre.

-Si, tío-dice Luna- ahora me retiro

-Si, ya es tarde, adiós Luna-dice Naruto.

-adiós-dice Luna y se retira

**4 horas después**

Sakura entra al despacho del se encuentra sentado sobre su silla pensando en las palabras que le dirá a Sakura.

-¿para que me llamaste?-le pregunta Sakura

-Sakura, Sasuke esta en los limites de Konoha-dice Naruto

Sakura se pone pálida a oírlo

- ¿como puedes saberlo?- le pregunta Sakura

-¿Sabes que le he puesto guardaespaldas a tus hijos?-le pregunta Naruto

- si-responde Sakura

-hoy Sasuke me mando un pergamino hablándome de una nueva organización y de algunos de sus propósitos-dice Naruto-Hace horas uno de esa organización quiso acercase a Luna, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

- ¿Luna vi a Sasuke?- sorprendida

-si en el bosque en la parte oscura, dice que solo lo vio con su Mangekyō Sharingan-dice Naruto

-¿ que piensas hacer?-le pregunta Sakura

- pues por el momento no perder de vista a tus hijos, los míos y a Luna-dice Naruto.

Continuara...

* * *


	6. 3 Uchihas

**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Voy reeditar los capítulos del 1 al y también les aumentare mas escenas. Esto lo hago porque me están llegando mensajes que esta próvido escribir tipo chat. Si compararan el capítulo dos con el nueve, van a notar la diferencia._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _**

**_Los personajes de sus hijos si, jajaja. Ya quisiera que existieran los pequeños hermanos Uchiha: Kiosuke (ojos jades) y Kenosuke (ojos negros)_**

**_Ahora voy a reeditar el 5to capítulo y así hasta el 8._**

* * *

**_LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**Cap. 5 "3 Uchihas"**

Después de hablar con Naruto, ya era noche y Sakura sale de la torre del Hokage con dirección a su casa, donde supone que ya se encuentran sus hijos

-Sakura-dice una voz familiar

Sakura al oír eso voltea y ve a le veía mas mayor, pero igual seguí guapo y sexy…

Sakura corre hacia sus brazos, quien corresponde a ellos.

-te extrañe mucho-dice Sakura

-yo también-dice Sasuke- has sabido cuidar criar bien a nuestros los he observado.

Sakura sonríe y los dos se besan…

-Sasuke-kun, no sabes lo mucho que me hacías falta-dice Sakura que no lo dejaba de abrazar y de sentir su olor, para saber que no era ninguna ilusión.

-Lo se, tu también me has hecho mucha falta-dice Sasuke con sinceridad.

-Naruto, me conto de que estuviste en la tarde en el bosque-dice Sakura

- Luna, no es niña Hyuga normal-dice Sasuke

-Si, no ha despertado su Byakunga-dice Sakura- aun

-Si lo ha hecho-dice Sasuke- Cuando activa su Byakunga sus ojos se ponen blancos. Cuando debe ser para ella marrones.

- Eso no sabe Naruto-dice Sakura

-No es todo, sangra como cuando uso el Mangekyō Sharingan-dice Sasuke

-Y eso es mas extraño-dice Sakura

-si-dice Sasuke

-vamos a y Keno ya deben estar durmiendo-dice Sakura

Y así se van

--

Al día siguiente en casa de Kio y Keno

Kenosuke y Kiosuke bajan por las escaleras y encuentran a su mamá con un señor

- Kio y Keno…venga-dice Sakura

Los dos se acercan

- pa-pá-dice muy sorprendido Kenosuke

-Kenosuke-dice Sasuke

Kenosuke sonríe y se acerca corriendo hacia su padre y lo abraza- sabia que volverías-dice Kenosuke feliz

-hmp-

Todos miran a Kiosuke

-Me voy a entrenar-dice Kiosuke y sale de la casa de los Uchiha

-Kiosuke-dice Sakura

--

Luna va caminando y encuentra a Kiosuke en la banca cerca de la salida de la aldea

- ¿te pasa algo, Kiosuke?-le pregunta Luna

- hmp- dice Kiosuke

-Vamos, Kiosuke, dime-dice Luna dulcemente y se sienta a su lado.

-no-dice Kiosuke

-Vamos-dice Luna

-No te quiero contar-dice Kiosuke molesto

-Ok, adivinare-dice Luna-mmm, tu padre volvió.

Kiosuke la mira sorprendido

-Acerté-dice Luna sonriendo- Era bastante obvio. Lo único que te puede poner así. Es el retorno de tu padre.

-hmp- dice Kiosuke-No quiero saber nada de el y de su clan.

-¿Que si?-dice Luna- Entonces nunca uses tu mas preciada técnica, ya que es exclusiva de los Uchiha, no seas orgulloso típico del clan Uchiha y no seas un egocéntrico.

Kiosuke la mira como bicho raro-eres realmente una molestia, Luna- dice Kiosuke

- pero si es cierto, ¿Quién te entiende? -dice Luna

- me iré de la aldea-dice Kiosuke

-¿que? -dice Luna sorprendida- Kiosuke no seas patético.

- hmp- dice Kiosuke

-Tu padre se fue de la aldea, porque tu tío, acecino a todo su clan. ¿Y tu te vas a ir porque no quieres verlo?-dice Luna- eso si es realmente infantil.

- hmp- dice Kiosuke

-tu que ganarías yéndote, he? Tu madre te adora y tú hermano y claro seguro tu padre-dice Luna

- hmp- dice Kiosuke

Luna le sale una venita al oír su "hmp" y le da un golpe en la cabeza-¿por que no vas y escuchas lo que te tiene que decir tu padre, tienes que ir o si no pensare que eres un cobarde?-le pregunta Luna en un tono burlon.

-¿y por que me debe importa de que tu no pienses que soy un cobarde?- dice Kiosuke

Luna se sonroja y le grita: tonto¡¡ hazlo por ti¡¡ para que no te sigas amargando tu vida y me amargues la mía cada vez que vea tu cara de idiota.

-. Tiene razón, pero nunca se lo diré-piensa Kiosuke

- adiós princesita, ya me canse de oírte-dice Kiosuke se levanta de la banca y comienza a caminar…

- te he dicho mil vez que no me llames princesita¡¡-dice Luna molesta- pedazo de idiota.

Kiosuke se va corriendo con dirección a su casa y Luna lo ve

- no es tan terco de lo que pensaba-dice Luna en voz baja y después sonríe. Y sigue su camino.

--

En casa de los Uchihas

Kiosuke regresa y hay su familia, sentada en la sala.

-¿Dónde estabas?-dice Sakura

- pensando- dice Kiosuke

- vamos Keno-dice Sakura

Keno que estaba sentado en el sofá con su papá hablando se levanta y se va con Sakura

-Kiosuke las razones por las cuales me aleje en estos 12 años fue por el bien de ustedes-dice Sasuke- tenia varios enemigos y pues cuando tengas una familia lo entenderás que tienes que sacrificar cosas.

-¿y como es que sabes de esa organización?

- pues son antiguos enemigos míos y de Naruto, el hokage-dice Sasuke

- entiendo - dice Kiosuke y se acerca y lo abraza

Sasuke toca la cabeza de su hijo y siente un pequeño bulto.

- ¿Por que tienes un chinchón?-le pregunta Sasuke

-Una pelea con Shaoran-responde Kiosuke

--

Pasaron 1 semana

- ¿Por qué Kiosuke esta molesto con Luna?-le pregunta Kakashi a Shaoran

- por que Luna, sabía que su papá estaba en la aldea-dice Shaoran-Kiosuke, no sabe que cosa buscarle bronca a Luna.

-Te oí, Dobe-dice Kiosuke

Luna solo lo mira de reojo - jamp-mira a otro lado

**_Flash Back_**

**_Kiosuke escucha decir al hokage quienes sabían que su papá estaba en la aldea y se va corriendo a buscar a Luna. _**

**_Luna esta acostada en el lago y a 100 metros están los anbu_**

**_-Luna_****- dice Kiosuke**

**_- hola_****-dice Luna**

**_- por que no me dijiste que mi padre estaba aquí¡¡-dice Kiosuke molesto_**

**_-pues…_****-dice Luna-_ sabía como te pondrías al saberlo y además recibí ordenes superiores de no decir nada-_**

**_-creí que eras mi amiga…¡¡_****- dice Kiosuke**

**_- ha _****-dice Luna_- entiende me lo ordenaron_**

**_Kiosuke se va _**

**_-idiota-piensa Luna_**

**_Fin flash back_**

Y ahora comienzan a pelear de nuevo verbalmente. Kiosuke jamás había tocado a Luna en cualquiera de sus peleas. Y Luna cuando Kiosuke la hacia molestar demasiado, ahí Luna lo golpeaba.

-Kakashi, mejor que se separen temo lo peor-dice Shaoran

- tienes razón-dice Kakashi- término el entrenamiento

En eso llega Hinako

-¿ Luna ya terminaron?-dice Hinako

- si, ¿vamos?-dice Luna

-si-dice Hinako

Luna se despide de todos y se va con Hinako

--

En las calles de Konoha

Luna observa feliz a Hinako

- te noto contenta-dice Luna

-si Kenosuke esta feliz que su padre este con el, si el lo esta yo también soy feliz-dice Hinako

-que bien, me alegro-dice Luna

-¿y como esta Kiosuke?-le pregunta Luna

- mm lo noto mejor, pero esta molesto conmigo por que yo sabia que su padre esta en la aldea-dice Luna- ahí es un infante patético.

Y en eso se topa con Sakura.

-Bueno días Sakura-sama-dicen a la vez Luna y Hinako

-Buenos días niñas-dice Sakura sonriéndoles

-Se nota que están feliz por que regreso Uchiha-sama-dice Hinako sonriéndole

-¿que tanto se me nota?-les pregunta muy sorprendida Sakura sonrojándose

-Si-dice Luna-Parece una adolecente enamorada

-Luna-dice Sakura- ¿Que dices?- se sonroja más

Luna y Hinako se ríe

- Ya quiero verlas futuras señoras Uchihas-dice Sakura riéndose malosamente

Hinako se sonroja horrible y Luna se ríe

- ¿De que hablas Sakura-sama?-dice Luna

-De lo que te esta pasando por la mente, Luna-dice Sakura- Harías bonita pareja con igual que Hinako con Kenosuke.

Hinako se sonroja más.

-Lo haría si no se comporta a veces como un niño chiquito-dice Luna

- ¿De que hablas?-le pregunta Sakura

-No me habla, por que no le dije que su papi estaba en la aldea-dice Luna-hay que conversación tengo con Kiosuke, si lo único que abre la boca Kiosuke es para molestarme o hablar cosas de entrenamiento.

-Así era su padre-dice Sakura- solo que el no me molestaba.

- En serio Kiosuke y yo no tenemos futuro en una relación-dice Luna- Pero creo que Hinako si

-Luna¡¡¡-dice Hinako muy avergonzada

Sakura y Luna se ríe

continuara...

* * *


	7. ¿3 meses?

**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Voy reeditar los capítulos del 1 al y también les aumentare mas escenas. Esto lo hago porque me están llegando mensajes que esta próvido escribir tipo chat. Si compararan el capítulo dos con el nueve, van a notar la diferencia._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _**

**_Los personajes de sus hijos si, jajaja. Ya quisiera que existieran los pequeños hermanos Uchiha: Kiosuke (ojos jades) y Kenosuke (ojos negros)_**

**_Ahora voy a reeditar el 6to capítulo y así hasta el 8._**

* * *

_**LunaSuk-chan**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

**Cap.6 "¿3 meses?"**

En la mansión Hyuga

En el cuarto prohibido

Hiashi: lo encontré (tenia un pergamino y lo lee, pero al final se queda sorprendido) Izzzzzzzzzzi¡¡

En eso llega su sirviente

…: si señor

- llama a Neji - dice Hiashi

Pocos minutos después

-¿que sucede?-dice Neji

Hiashi le entrega el pergamino y Neji lo lee…

-todo indica que Luna es ese Hyuga especial- dice Hiashi

-pero por que ella-dice Neji

-no lo se, solo que se cumplió el tiempo- dice Hiashi- lo siento pero hay dos opciones…

-¿cuales?-dice Neji

- que muera o que se haga un sello que selle sus ojos, sino seria la perdición de la aldea- dice Hiashi

- es mi única hija, Luna no soportaría perder la vista-dice Neji

- ¿Qué solución se podria?si se entera esto el consejo de Konoha, optaría por que Luna muera- dice Hiashi

-no hay otra salida -dice Neji

- lo siento mucho- dice Hiashi- Yo aprecio demasiado a Luna, me recuerda mucho a tu padre.

--

Es una mañana muy fresca y terminan de entrenar

-¿ Luna?-dice Shaoran

-si-dice Luna mirandolo y ve que Shaoran se sonroja

- hoy vendrá el 5to Kazekage con Sarah-dice Shaoran

-que bien, la extrañaba mucho, Hinako se va poner feliz-dice Luna

- hmp-dice Kiosuke

-¿ quieres que te ayude a que a conquistarla?-le pregunta Luna

- no me gusta-dice Shaoran sonrojándose

- Sarah-dice Luna remedando a Shaoran con un tono de niño enamorado.

-de acuerdo si, Kiosuke pobre que digas algo de esto-dice Shaoran

- hmp-dice Kiosuke

-primero báñate-dice Luna- y hablamos

- ya, pero veme diciendo algo-dice Shaoran

-ok-dice Luna

Luna se lo jala a un lado a Shaoran para que no escuche Kio

- mmm lo que siempre tienes que hace es ser tu mismo-dice Luna- pues una persona te tiene que querer como eres

-¿ nada más?-dice Shaoran

-si báñate-dice Luna- ahora tengo que papá me dijo que vaya a la torre del hokage después del entrenamiento…

- ya-dice Shaoran

- chau Kio¡¡-dice Luna

- hmp-dice Kiosuke

Luna se va.

--

- no debe haber otra salida-dice Naruto muy tristes-Luna no merece esto

- ¿que se puede hacer?-pregunta Sauce

-nada, no hay solución-dice Neji

-¿_por que? Luna, esa niña buena_-piensa Naruto

**Flash Back**

Hace 8 años

Luna llorando en el bosque

- no llores-dice una voz familiar para ella

Luna peor llora

-vamos se te van hinchar los ojos, y te vas a ver fea-dice de nuevo

- me llegaaaaaa¡¡ tío Naruto-dice Luna

-igual que su padre, difícil de convencer

-hmp-dice Luna

- ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunta Naruto se sienta a su lado

- todos los de mi clan me miran fue por que no saco esa tonta técnica y pues aunque mis primos sean de menos nivel que yo ya la sacaron-dice Luna

- mmm, pues que te llegue como me lo dijiste y sigue para adelante-dice Naruto- mírame soy el hokage, nunca me rendí a pesar de haber sido el peor ninja de mi graduación…

Luna al oír eso se comienza a reír…

- así me gusta verte sonreír-dice Naruto

-eres mi tío favorito-dice Luna con ternura y lo abraza

-soy tu único tío-dice Naruto y después se ríe.

**Fin Flash Back**

-cuando estuve fuera de la aldea escuche que por la aldea de las nubes-dice Sasuke- hay una persona que sella cualquier técnica o cosa que sea eso si Luna nunca volvería a usar el Byakugan…

-bien teme¡¡ pero mmm no hay problema Luna nunca usa el Byakugan en batalla-dice Naruto emocionado-eso me ha dicho Kakashi…

En eso llega Gai-sensei

-¿ Gai sensei que le trae por aquí?-le pregunta Naruto

-ya que no tengo alumnos asignados- dice Gai-sensei mirando a Neji-y mis alumnos ya no tengo mas que enseñarles quiero 3 meses de vacaciones en la aldea de las nubes…

-¿ aldea de las nubes?-dice Naruto

-ahí tengo unos primos y familia-dice Gai-sensei

_-si Gai-sensei se lleva a Luna a que le sellen eso_-piensa Nejo- Gai sensei no le gustaría hacerme un favor

-claro ex pupilo -dice Gai-sensei

- no se podría llevar a Luna, de paso que le enseña-dice Neji

- claro¡¡ cuidare a ese angelito con mi vida-dice Gai-sensei al oír eso llora de felicidad y lo abraza a Neji

- pero-dice Neji

Mientras Neji le explica todo a su ex sensei

--

Afuera de la aldea Luna va caminando y se encuentra a Hinako que esta llorando

- ¿que te paso?-dice Luna muy preocupada

Hinako la jala y van a su casa…

--

Casa de Hinako y Shaoran

- ¿ahora me vas a decir?-dice Luna

- Kenosuke me dijo quien le gusta-dice Hinako

- ¿quien?-dice Luna muy curiosa

- tuuuuuuuuuu¡¡-dice Hinako llorando mucho peor

-A Kenosuke lo veo como un hermano o primo-dice Luna sonriendole-Nunca se me a pasado por la mente

-¿ en serio? ¿No te gusta?-dice Hinako dejando de llorar

- no-dice Luna

- nunca me has dicho quien te gusta-dice Hinako

Luna se quedo muda.

--

En la oficina del Hokage

- queeeeeeee¡¡ 3 meses, sin mi niña-dice Tenten

-es por su bien-dice Neji

- con Gai-sensei-dice Tenten

-si-dice Neji

- peorrrrr-dice Tenten-_lo mato si cambia en algo la personalidad de mi hija_-piensa Tenten-nada, de acuerdo.

-Luna esta demorando demasiado…-dice Naruto

- ¿Cuándo se van?-dice Tenten

-hoy-dice Neji

- bien iré a casa a alistar su mochila-dice Tenten

En eso llega Luna

- perdón por la demora-dice Luna tuve que ...jeje ya no importa

-Luna te iras con Gai-sensei hoy-dice Neji

-queeeeeee¡¡ -dice Luna

Neji comienza a explicarle todo a Luna, y ella entiende

-Gai-sensei es muy bueno en el Taijutsu te puede ayudar a mejorar-dice Neji

-esta bien, pero después de volver-dice Luna

- que deseas, te lo puedo dar-dice Naruto

- quiero entrar al examen chunin¡¡-dice Luna

-eso no, no tienes ninguna misión que demostré que estas calificada y además ese examen se hace en equipo- dice Naruto- entendiste? Además eres todavía joven, a penas tienes 11 años.

-Ya voy a cumplir 12, además, yo escuchado que tu primer examen fue cuando tenia 12 años-dice Luna-¿Vas a negar eso, Tío?

-Eje-tose Naruto

-solo por esa maldita organización-reclama Luna- no es para tanto. Si también esa organización que no recuerdo como se llama, estaba tras de ti por el Kybu.

Todos se quedan mudos

-¿Como sabes eso?-dice Naruto

-Pues, una vez cuando era pequeña, te vi sin polo y estabas concentrando chakra, y en eso aparece un sello en tu abdomen-dice Luna explicando- y pues , encontré en un libro ese mismo sello y pues deduje, que tenias el Kybu adentro de ti.

-¿Y no te da miedo?-dice Naruto

-No, por que no eres capaz de hacer daño-dice Luna con toda tranquilidad

Naruto llora de la emoción- Por que no naciste en mi época.

-Naruto, compórtate, eres el hokage y estas llorando patéticamente delante de tu sobrina-dice Sasuke seriamente.

Naruto deja de llorar.

-¿Neji le has hablado algo de eso con tu hija?- le pregunta Sasuke

- no-dice Neji

-jeje-dice Luna-me lo podrían creer pero es imposible

-¿ nos espiaste?-dice Neji

-no, lo escuche de uno de mis guardaespaldas… o fue un sueño-dice Luna muy nerviosa- ya me quiero ir¡¡

-Después hablaremos del tema, jovencita-dice Neji

-Neji, cuando Luna, pase a ser jounin o anbu, me gustaría tenerla en mi equipo de espionaje, no hay que desperdiciar su talento-dice Sasuke

Luna se sonroja- ya me acorde-mira a Naruto- Mi tío tiene un timbre de voz tan fuerte que lo puedo escuchar desde mi cuarto.

-Tenias que ser Naruto-dice Sasuke.

--

Horas después Luna se va con Gai-sensei

Luna se despide de sus padres y tíos, no quiso despedirse de sus amigos…

--

En casa de los Uchiha

- ¿y que tal hoy el despacho de Naruto?-dice Sakura

-Luna se fue de la aldea con Maito Gai-dice Sasuke

Eso escucha Kiosuke y Kenosuke

-¿que?-dice sorprendido Kenosuke

- ¿Cómo que se fue?-dice Kiosuke nada alterado

- por motivos personales volverá dentro de algunos meses-dice Sasuke

Después de eso los dos hermanos suben a su cuarto-

-"justo cuando quería declararme"-piensa Kenosuke

- ¿te gusta Luna?¿No?-dice Kiosuke entrando al cuarto de Kenosuke.

-¿como lo sabes?-le pregunta Kenosuke

- pues como las miras-responde Kiosuke,

-¿crees que tenga oportunidad con ella?-le preguntas- Te pregunto, por que tu la ves mas que yo.

-hmp, piensas en tonterías deberías entrenar mas-dice Kiosuke con molestia.

- mmm me parece que estas molesto por que me gusta Luna o a caso a ti también no te gusta ella, y como no fijarse en ella es inteligente, bonita y simpática-dice Kenosuke- es única.

- así también es Hinako-dice Kiosuke con un tono burlón- Kenosuke. Eres un despistado.

Kiosuke sale de su cuarto de el y Kenosuke se queda pensativo con eso ultimo que le dijo Kiosuke.

Continuara...

**

* * *

**

* * *


	8. Sarah

_**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**_

_**Voy reeditar los capítulos del 1 al y también les aumentare mas escenas. Esto lo hago porque me están llegando mensajes que esta próvido escribir tipo chat. Si compararan el capítulo dos con el nueve, van a notar la diferencia.**_

_**Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **_

_**Los personajes de sus hijos si, jajaja. Ya quisiera que existieran los pequeños hermanos Uchiha: Kiosuke (ojos jades) y Kenosuke (ojos negros)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**LunaSuk-chan**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**..**_

_**....**_

_**.......**_

**_Cap. 8 "Sarah_"**

En la mañana

En la casa de los Uchiha

- mamá, ¿yo soy despistado?-pregunta Kenosuke entrando a la cocina

- no ¿por que lo dices, keno?-pregunta Sakura

-me gusta Luna y parece que le Kio también-dice Kenosuke- Y el no quiere admitirlo.

-¿que si? -dice Sakura sorprendida-Luna es una niña muy linda al igual que Hinako.

-ha, verdad-dice Kenosuke- a Hinako le conté que me gusta Luna y se puso media rara.

- _si es despistado, Hinako le gusta Keno_-piensa Sakura

- que si, ¿deberías preguntarle?-dice Sakura

- verdad-dice Kenosuke.

Y en eso entra Sasuke.

-Oye, papa ¿Que cosas le regalaste a mi mama cuando tenias mi edad?-pregunta Kenosuke.

Todo en silencio.

-Cuando tenía tu edad, aun no era mi novia-dice Sasuke

-¿Que si? ¿Pero si, el hokage me dijo que si?-dice Kenosuke.

Otro silencio. Y Sakura aguantándose de la risa.

-No le hagas caso-dice Sasuke

-Ha, entonces, también es mentira que el hokage era el mejor ninja de su graduación-dice Kenosuke

-Si-dice Sasuke.

-Ok-dice Kenosuke

-¿Kiosuke, has visto a tu hermano?-le pregunta Sasuke

-No-dice Kenosuke- Seguramente, se habrá ido a entrenar solo, siempre hace eso, antes de comenzar su entrenamiento con su equipo.

-¿Que el hace eso?-dice Sasuke sorprendido.

-Si, pero debe estar hoy mas incomodo, ya que una vez lo sorprendí entrenando con Luna-dice Kenosuke-Una batalla muy interesante. Por favor no le digan que se los dije.

-Hmp-dice Sasuke

--

En el despacho del Hokage

-Gaara, me alegra verte ¿y Matsuri? -dice Naruto

- se tuvo que quedar en la aldea-dice Gaara

- hola Sarah ¿Cómo estas?-dice Naruto

- bien, ¿Luna y Hinako?-dice Sarah

- Luna esta por el momento fuera de la aldea-dice Naruto- 3 meses y Hinako anda por allí

- a ya veo-dice Sarah

- ¿y como va todo?-pregunta Gaara

- pues-dice Naruto- Sarah si quieres puedes ir a verlos a entrenar a Hinako y Shaoran

- ¿están en el mismo equipo?-dice Sarah

- no, Hinako esta con Kenosuke Uchiha y Takato Inusuka. Shaoran esta con Luna y Kiosuke Uchiha-dice Naruto

-ya veo-dice Sarah- ¿Puedo ir padre?

-si-dice Gaara

- gracias padre -dice Sarah

Sarah se va

- ¿algo pasa no?-dice Gaara

-si, una nueva organización llamada Cobra-dice Naruto- ya todo esta planeado, he enviado a Anbus para que los elimine.

--

En el campo de entrenamiento

Hinako llega y solo esta Kenosuke

Hinako lo queda viendo desde muy lejos y recuerda

**_Flash Back_**

_**-mmm que se me ocurre… bingo¡¡ ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando Keno te dijo eso?-dice Luna**_

_**- pues me puse como rara-responde Hinako.**_

_**-a ya, cuando lo vuelvas a ver actúa de lo normal, ósea tu típica sonrisa-dice Luna- y si te pregunta quien te gusta, le dices que te gusta, Uno que conozcas que esta bien lejos y le dices las cosas buenas que tiene esa persona.**_

_**-¿crees que resulte?-le pregunta Hinako.**_

_**-Claro-dice Luna**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hinako se acerca a Kenosuke

-buenos días Keno-kun-dice Hinako

- hola, Hinako-dice Kenosuke.

- _como siempre_-piensa Hinako

- y no me has dicho quien te gusta-dice Kenosuke

- a pues...Iki-dice Hinako

- queeeeeeeee el hermano mayor de Kai, que esta en la aldea de la arena-dice Kenosuke muy sorprendido- Pero ese es un idiota.

-si, ¿que tiene? es una persona muy interesante y tiene una sonrisa muy encantadora-dice Hinako

-¿eres tú?- le pregunta Kenosuke colocando su mano la en frente de Hinako.

- claro-dice Hinako

-nunca te he visto expresar de esa manera-dice Kenosuke

-se sonroja-es que aun no terminas de conocerme, Keno-dice Hinako

En eso llega Takato con Aka

- hola Hina-chan¡¡-dice Takato

-hola Takato-dice Hinako

- ya pues dime Tak-chan-dice Takato incomodo

- de acuerdo Tak-chan-dice Hinako riendose

Después de minutos llega Shaoran, después Kiosuke y sus sensei

**Nota: Kurenai fue compañera de academia de Kakashi**

- ¿y Luna, no llega?- dice Shaoran

Kakashi: Luna esta fuera de la aldea

-queee-dicen muy sorprendidos ambos hermanos Uzumaki

- no se despidió-dice Hinako

- así es ella cuando tiene que despedirse-dice Shaoran

-si pero por mientras tendrá un reemplazo ya la conocen-dice Kakashi

En eso llega Sarah

- hola Sarah, estas, mas bonita desde la ultima vez que te vi-dice Shaoran sonrojándose

-a gracias Shaoran-dice Sarah

-me alegra verte Sarah-dice Hinako

-hoy el equipo 7 y el equipo 8 se enfrentaran-dice Kurenai- de echo Hinako con Sarah…

-yo quiero pelear con Kio-dice Takato

- hmp-dice Kiosuke con sin ningún interés.

-mmm entonces yo con Kenosuke-dice Shaoran

Y así comienza a pelear

--

En el hospital

En la oficina de Sakura

-Tenten, cambia esa cara-dice Sakura

-No, extraño a mi niña-dice Tenten

-Hay, solo van a ser unos meses-dice Ino

Tenten la fulmina con la mirada- Si, como tu hija, la tienes demasiado suelta

-¿Que estas queriendo decir?-pregunta Ino muy ofendida.

-Luna, me dice que es igual a le tira encima al hijo de Sakura-dice Tenten- no tiene dignidad.

-No, lo que pasa es que Nina es mas linda que Luna-dice Ino- y ella le tiene envidia.

-Si, como no-dice Tenten- ¿Y Hinata, como esta Hinako?

-Bien-dice Hinata.

-¿Oye es cierto que Hinako le gusta Kenosuke?-pregunta Tenten

-Si-dice Hinako

-Recuerdo que el otro día, me encontré con Luna y Hinako-dice Sakura- ambas son muy lindas, serian lindas esposas para mis hijos. Solo faltan que Luna y Kiosuke se lleven bien, y Kenosuke se fije en Hinako.

-¿Y por que exactamente los emparejas así, no al revés?-pregunta Temari.

-Por que Luna, se nota que no lo ve a Kenosuke como algo más que un amigo. En cambio las pocas veces que los he visto pelear a Kio y Luna, se nota que se divierten n y tienen un cierto brillo especial en los ojos. Y Kenosuke se que haría linda pareja con Hinako, solo el solo tiene que darse cuenta.

-Gua si que estas pendiente de tus hijos-dice Ino-¿Y ya has vuelto a tener algo con Sasuke?

Sakura se sonroja- Ino eres una cerda.

-¿Que tiene de malo?-dice Ino riendose

-¿Acaso yo te pregunto si tienes últimamente cosas con Sai?-le pregunta Sakura pícaramente.

Ino se sonroja

-Sakura-dice Tenten

Sakura la mira

-Quiero hacer una prueba de embarazo-dice Tenten sonrojándose

Todas se quedan mudas.

-Hace una semana que no me viene la regla-dice Tenten

-¿O será que ya te dio la menopausia?-dice Temari riendose

-Temari, te recuerdo que tu eres mayor que yo-dice Tenten molesta- así que quita esa tonta idea de tu mente, que ya me vino la menopausia¡¡¡

-Tenten, tranquila-dice Hinata tratando de tranquilizarla.

Continuara...

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_


	9. Luna regresa

**Hola de nuevo, `perdon por la demora, pero es que me faltaba inspiracion...**

**aqui les va el siguiente cap**

**

* * *

**

**Cap "Luna regresa"**

**En la aldea de Konoha.**

**En casa de Neji**

-¡que!-dice Ino

- Si estoy embarazada, Luna tendrá un nuevo hermanito-dice Tenten feliz.

-Veo que no desaprovecharon el tiempo en que tu hija no esta-dice pícaramente Temari.

Tenten se sonroja.

-Temari no le digas eso-dice Sakura.

-Hablando de bebes. Tu frentona cuando otro con Sasuke-dice Ino riendose.

-Pues aun no, Sasuke tiene mucho trabajo en el cuartel de Konoha-dice Sakura.

-Oye Sakura apúrate, me gustaría que mi hijo vaya con el tuyo a la academia-dice Tenten.

-Tratare-dice Sakura sonrojada.-¿Y tu Hinata, Cerda y Temari?

- Con tres bastas-dice Temari muy segura. Pues Iki el mayor es muy problemático,Kai el intermedio bueno es independiente y Michico es de la única que se ocupa.

-Mmm con Nina basta-dice Ino.

-Digo lo mismo de Shaoran y Hinako-dice Hinata.

-Bueno Sakura hoy si o si –dice Tenten muy feliz.

-ya-dice Sakura-¿Y cuando vuelve Luna?-dice Sakura cambiando de tema.

-En unos días-dice Tenten feliz.

-Conociendo a tu hija te dira,no perdieron el tiempo en mi ausencia-dice Temari.

-Si seguro, ya que se le pego muchas cosas tuyas cuando me fui con Neji a una misión de 6 meses y tu eras la única disponible-dice Tenten.

- Si, pero debes admitir que gracias a mi tiene un carácter fuerte-dice Temari.

-¿Oye todo el dia vamos hablar de nuestros hijos?-dice Ino.

-Si, ¿que tiene?-dice todas.

-Nada¿Y Sakura, Kiosuke ya tiene novia?-dice Ino.

-No-dice Sakura

-¿Y Kenosuke?-dice Ino.

-Tampoco-dice Sakura.

-Solo tienen 12 años, a su edad de seguro solo piensan en ser ninjas excelentes-dice Tamari.

-Si cierto, solo las niñas piensan en chicos-dice Hinata,

-¿Oye y Hinako sigue enamorada de Kenosuke?-dice Tenten a Hinata.

-No lo se tiempo que no hablo con ella-dice Hinata.

-Harian una bonita pareja Keno y Hinako-dice Tenten.

-Si-dice Sakura- Pero Keno le gusta Luna-dice Sakura.

-O ya veo-dice Hinata.

-Oigan nunca les conte algo-dice Tenten.

-¿Qué cosa?-dicen todas curiosas.

-Una vez cuando…

_**Flash Back**_

_**En la entrada de la casa de Neji**_

_**-Luna retira lo que dijiste de mi.-dice Kiosuke que había seguido a Luna hasta su casa.**_

_**-Ha ¿Qué eres gay?-dice Luna burlona**_

_**-Si quieres te puedo demostrar que no soy gay-dice sensualmente mientras comienza a tocar distancia con Luna- para dejes de decir eso-dice Kiosuke y pone contrar la pared a Luna.**_

_**-No te atrevas-dice Luna nerviosa y están a centímetros de sus labios cuando llega la madre de Luna, Tenten.**_

_**-¿Luna?-dice Tenten sorprende ve en esa situación a su única hija de 12 años con el hijo de una de sus mejores amigas.**_

_**Kiosuke la suelta.**_

_**Luna sonrojada-Ha mamá , jejeje, no es lo que piensas es que en la academia posiblemente haiga una obra de teatro, Romeo y Julieta-dice Luna**_

_**-¿Qué si?-dice Tenten haciéndose la que entiende.**_

_**-Si, y pues Kiosuke me pidió que le ayudara, es que si no llega a ser genin se mete de actor-dice Luna- Oye Kiosuke adiós otro dia te ayudo.**_

_**Kiouske no dice nada**_

_**-Bueno chau Kiosuke-dice Luna y entra a la casa seguida de su madre.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Asu tu hijo es igualito a Sasuke, atrevido-dice Ino asombrada.

-No sabía esa de Kio-dice Sakura

-Pues si, Kiosuke estuvo a punto de besar a mi hija.S uerte que fui la que vi eso-dice Tenten.

-¿Por que?-dice Temari.

-Neji, es un padre muy celoso y protector-dice Hinata.

-Si eso iba a decir-dice Tenten.

* * *

**En el campo de entrenamiento.**

-Es todo por hoy-dice Kakashi- ¿Shaoran cuando regresa Luna?

- En unos días, eso le oi decir a mi papá-dice Shaoran.

- A bien, entonces me podre ir tranquila a mi aldea-dice Sarah.

-¿He?-dice Shaoran.

-Pues ya hace semanas me tenía que haver ido extraño mi aldea y madre-dice Sarah.

-A entiendo-dice Shaoran triste.

-hmp-dice Kiosuke.

-Según la carta ultima que me envió Gai, dice que Luna a mejorado mucho mas su Taijutsu-dice Kakashi- Osea cuando regrese quiero que uno de ustedes la enfrente, es una especie de evaluación-dice Kakashi.

-Yo quiero enfrentarme a mi prima-dice Shaoran emocionado.

-Bien-dice Kakashi.

**Y en eso llega Kenosuke y Hinako.**

-Oigan se enteraron la ultima-dice Hinako.

-¿Qué cosa?-dice Sarah

Hinako sonríe- Luna va tener un hermanito, mi tía Tenten esta embarazada-dice Hinako.

-Bien, Luna se pondrá feliz-dice Shaoran.

-Bueno me voy, mañana a la misma hora-dice Kakashi y se va.

* * *

**Es de tarde en Konoha.**

Y en la puerta de Konoha

-Hay extrañaba mucho Konoha-dice Luna

-Pues yo también-dice Gai-sensei.

_Se acercan a la puerta de Konoha y al toque los hacen pasar con dirección a la torre del hokage._

* * *

_Pero Luna le pide pasar por el puesto de ramen y se encuentran Kiosuke, Kenosuke, Hinako, Sarah y Shaoran._

-Oye dobe, deja de molestarme-dice Kiosuke.

-No hasta que admitas que mejore en los entrenamientos, teme-dice Shaoran.

-No has mejorado nada-dice Kiosuke.

-Ya Kiosuke, síguele la corriente-dice Kenosuke.

-¿Siguenle la corriente? ósea que no mejore nada-dice Shaoran decepcionado.

-Bueno sinceramente como te observo un poco-dice Hinako

-Hasta mi propia hermana dice eso-dice Shaoran triste

Y todos se ríen.

Shaoran se esta se pone llorar.

-Shaoran sigues siendo el mismo llorón-dice una voz muy familiar.

Todos voltean a la vez y ven a Luna con una capa de color negra y a su lado esta Gai-sensei.

-Luna¡¡¡-dice Shaoran que se levanta y va abrazarla-te extrañe mucho-dice Shaoran.

-Yo también-dice Luna

Despues deja de abrazar a Luna y ahora esta frente a hai creido un poco mas que Shaoran.

-Vaya Luna has crecido mas que Shaoran-dice Kenosuke.

-Enano-dice Kiosuke.

-Cállate-dice Shaoran molesto,

-¿Qué he crecido? ¿No me he dado cuenta?-dice Luna poniendo su mano para ver si ella ha crecido- a si he crecido.

- ¿No ibas a venir en unos días?-dice Hinako.

-Si, pero decidí ver ya-dice Luna- extrañaba la aldea.

-¿Y que tal el entrenamiento con Gai-sensei?-dice Kenosuke.

-Pues es agotador 20 vueltas a toda la aldea de las nubes-dice Luna- Y la aldea de las nubes es más grande que Konoha-dice Luna.

-No te quejes, a Rock Lee fueron 50-dice Gai-sensei sonriendo- pero lo que ustedes tienen es el poder de la juventud-dice Gai-sensei.

Aja-dice Luna.

-Si tanto poder de la juventud tenias que te sobraba para coquetear con ese chico-dice Gai-sensei.

-¿he?-dice Luna sorprendida- ¿de que chico habla?-dice Luna extrañada.

-Ese el hijo la jefa del hospital de la aldea de las nubes,Takumi-dice Gai-sensei.

-No estaba coqueteando con el solo me enseñaba algunos jutsu medico-dice Luna-a cambio que le enseñara como a ser un jutsu de broma-dice Luna.

-Bueno, después sigues hablando con ellos-dice Gai-sensei- tengo que llevarte a la torre del hokage.

-Si, adiós, nos vemos mañana-dice Luna. Y se va con Gai-sensei.

-Hey, no le digimos sobre su nuevo hermano-dice Hinako.

-Que ella se entere por sus padres-dice Kenosuke.

-¿Oigan, notaron algo raro en Luna?-dice Sarah

-No ¿de que hablas?-dice Kenosuke.

-Pues no se la noto algo extraña-dice Sarah- Me pareció ver algo raro en sus ojos-dice Sarah.

* * *

**En la torre del Hokage.**

-Pasen-dice Naruto y en eso entra Luna y Gai-sensei.

-Luna-dice Naruto y se levanta de su asiento a abrazarla

-Tio Naruto, me alegra verte-dice Luna sonriendo. Y en eso entra Neji y Tenten.

Luna voltea ve a sus padres.

-Mamá.-dice Luna corriendo a brazarte- te extrañe mucho-dice Luna emocionada.

-Yo también, te tengo una sorpresa-dice Tenten.

-¿un hermanito?-dice Luna sonriendo.

-Si ¿Cómo sabes?-dice Tenten

-Pues adivine, eso es genial –dice Luna sonriendo- que bien un hermano a quien enseñarle cosas-dice Luna emocionada.

-Que bien que pienses así-dice Neji- Te extrañe Luna-dice Neji abrazando.

-Neji es solo afectivo con Tenten y su hija-piensa Naruto- Oye Luna, ¿seguro que debes estar cansada del viaje?-dice Naruto.

-Y de Gai-sensei, sus entrenamientos y sus frases ¡el poder de la juventud!-dice Luna.

-Ya me imagino-dice Tenten.

-Salio todo como esperabavamos-dice Gai-sensei.

-¿no salió nada extraño?-dice Naruto.

-No-dice Gai-sensei- Solo Luna estuvo una semana en reposo –dice Gai-sensei.

Luna se ve agotada-disculpen pero estoy cansada-dice Luna.

-Bien seguiremos hablando mañana-dice Naruto-Luna te doy dos días libres –dice Naruto- para que descanses lo suficiente.

-Gracias, lo tomare-dice Luna.

* * *

**Pasa media hora**

**En la casa de Neji Hyuga**

_Luna cena con sus padres y despues de hablar con ellos se va a su cuarto_

-Hasta mañana mamá-dice Luna entrando a su cuarto y cerrándolo con llave.

-Perdon por ocultarles esto-piensa Luna y activa su Byakugan pero sus ojos no se ponen de color blanco, si no de color marron y le aparece las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, ahora el Byakugan de Luna es normal- Se como utilizar mi don-piensa Luna y ve en su ventana una mariposa muerta, se acerca y la hagarra y cierra su puño. En eso sus ojos comienza a ponerse blancos y cuando abre su puño la mariposa esta viva y desactiva su Byakugan y abre la ventana para soltar a la mariposa y la ve como se va.

-Esto es mi secreto-dice Luna.

Continuara…

* * *

Proximo cap

-Bien nuestra primera mision-dice Shaoran emocionado.

-Que bien-dice Luna y mira a Kiosuke- ¿no estas feliz?

-hmp-dice Kiosuke.

-Nunca cambiaras-dice Luna y vuelve a ver a su primo como hace mucho escandolo-Tranquilo Shaoran...

-Es que estoy feliz-dice Shaoran.


	10. mi primera mision

**Cap "mi primera mision"**

**Era un nuevo dia en la aldea Konoha.**

**Hinako va a casa de Luna**

-Buenos días tía Tenten-dice Hinako- ¿esta Luna?

-si, pero aun esta durmiendo. El hokage le dio dos días de descanso-dice Tenten.

-O ya veo-dice Hinako.

-Entra, le agradara a Luna verte-dice Tenten.

Hinako entra a la casa con dirección al cuarto de Luna, entra. Todo es oscuro.

Hinako ve a Luna que esta durmiendo y se sienta a su lado.

Luna comienza a roncar

-Luna despierta-dice Hinako y Luna despierta.

Luna se sienta en su cama- ¿Por qué tan temprano Hinako?-dice Luna

-Pues pensé que irías a entrenar, pero mi tía me dijo que tienes el día libre-dice Hinako.

-ok-dice Hinako.

-¿Y que tal con Kenosuke?-dice Luna.

-Le dije que me gustaba Iki-dice Hinako y Luna se sorprende.

-¿Y que cara puso?-dice Luna.

-Pues, solo se sorprendió-dice Hinako

-A ya veo-dice Luna.

Luna se levanta de su cama- bueno me voy a cambiar de ropa para salir.

Luna se cambia de ropa, se pone unas short negros y un polo rojo. Y siempre con su pañoleta negra.

-Lista vámonos-dice Luna- ¿hoy tienes entrenamiento?-dice Luna

-No, Kurenai nos dio el día libre-dice Hinako.

Luna se acerca a su mochila y saca cinco pergaminos.

-¿Y eso?-dice Hinako.

-Ya lo veras vamos-dice Luna

**En la sala.**

-Mamá ya vengo-dice Luna y ve que su mamá no esta en casa

-A me dijo que se iría al hospital, no quería despertarte-dice Hinako.

-Bueno vamos-dice Luna.

**Hinako y Luna salen de la casa con dirección al campo de entrenamiento Norte. Shaoran y Kiosuke están en el campo entrenamiento Sur.**

-Bien estos pergaminos sirve para saber que tiene de elemento eres-dice Luna y para los pergaminos formando u circulo.

-eso es genial-dice Hinako.

-Bien observa-dice Luna colocándose dentro del circulo y ella hace un movientos de manos- Jutsu elementos. Cuatro pergaminos se caen y solo uno queda parado.

-¿Ha?-dice Hinako.

-El pergamino que quedo parado, es ese mi elemento-dice Luna-cogelo.

Hinako coge el pergamino y lee su contenido- eres del tipo Trueno, el único los únicos que conozco que tienen ese elemento es Kakashi-sensei y Uchiha-sama.

-¿quieres intentarlo?-dice Luna

-si-dice Hinako emocionada. Después de un rato que Luna le enseña el movimiento de manos a Hinako. Hinako entra al circulo y hace el movimientos de manos –Jutsu elementos-dice Hinako y los 4 pergaminos se caen.

Luna lee el pergamino que se mantuvo en pie y sonríe.

-¿Qué es?-dice Hinako emocionada.

-Eres de tipo viento, como mi tío Naruto-dice Luna sonriendo.

Hinako se pone feliz- genial le diré a mi padre que me enseñe-dice Hinako.

-mmm dudo que nos enseñen-dice Luna.

-¿por que?-dice Hinako.

-Pues no tenemos edad para eso y además solo eso aprende a manejar su tipo de chakra en el rango Chunin-dice Luna.

-A que pena-dice Hinako

-Si pues. Esto que te enseño es solo para las dos-dice Luna- Ahora vienen dos chakras muy familiares.

**Y En eso llegan Kiosuke y Shaoran.**

-Luna por que no has venido a entrenar-dice Shaoran

-No te dijo me tío que me dio dos días libres-dice Luna guardando en su bolso los 5 pergaminos.

-¿y eso que guardas?-dice Shaoran.

-Unos pergaminos viejos-dice Luna.

-Mientes algo estabas haciendo con esos tu y Hinako-dice Shaoran incomodo- te vi de los lejos con mi Byakunga

-mmm otro día te lo digo-dice Luna y toma de la mano a Hinako- vamos Hinako tengo miles cosas que contarte-dice Luna.

-ha si-dice Hinako y las dos se van corriendo.

-Algo guardan esas dos-dice Kiosuke.

-Si, tengo curiosidad-dice Shaoran.

**En el hospital**

-¿Y como te fue frentona?-dice Ino

-He, no paso nada-dice Sakura.

-queeeeee-dice Tenten-ya pues apurate-dice Tenten.

-Es que no se como decirle a Sasuke-dice Sakura.

-Decirme que-dice una vos muy familiar.

**Las tres voltean a ver y es Sasuke.**

-he… pues-dice Sakura nerviosa.

-Esta nunca va decir nada, no puedo creer que Sasuke decidió casarse con Sakura-piensa Ino

-Creo que necesita una ayudadita-piensa Tenten- A pues yo te lo digo, como voy a tener un bebe-dice Tenten a Sasuke.

-¿Un bebe?-dice Sasuke- felicidades, ya Neji quería uno-dice Sasuke.

-Y pues quería que… ya Sakura quiere otro hijo-dice Tenten y Ino se ríe y Sakura se sonroja.

-Bien hecho Tenten, ahora vámonos-dice Ino jalando a Tenten

-Chau-dice Ino y Tenten a la vez. Tenten cierra la puerta dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos.

**Sasuke y Sakura están solos. Sakura esta sonrojada.**

-¿Así que quieres otro hijo?-dice Sasuke.

-hmp , si-dice Sakura sonrojada.

-Hubieras dicho normal además no veo nada de malo-dice Sasuke.

-Sasuke… yo-dice Sakura y en eso Sasuke se acerca a Sakura y le da un beso apasionado en los labios.

**Y justo alguien abre la puerta y es Kenosuke que los mira medio raro.**

-He discúlpenme-dice Kenosuke.

-¿Qué pasa Keno?-dice Sakura que esta sonrojada.

-Quería pedirles permiso para quedarme a dormir en la casa de Shaoran, igualmente Kio quiere ir también-dice Kenosuke.

-Si, pueden ir-dice Sasuke- ¿Qué opinas Sakura?

-Si bien-dice Sakura

-Bien gracias papá, mamá-dice Kenosuke- Bueno tengo que irme a ver a Kiosuke y a Shaoran-dice Kenosuk- adiós.

-Chau cuídate-dice Sakura.

**Kenosuke se va**

-Tendremos justo la casa para nosotros dos solos-dice Sasuke semisonriendo.

-A ja-dice Sakura sonrojada.

-Nos vemos en la noche-dice Sasuke dirigiéndose a la salar del consultorio de Sakura.

-He, Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura.

-dime-dice Sasuke.

-¿querías decirme algo, cuando estaban las chicas acá?-dice Sakura.

-Si, pero mejor te lo diré en la noche-dice Sasuke.

--

**Pasan las horas**

**_Y el hokage manda a llamar al equipo de Kakashi_**

-Si, ¿Para que nos llamo?-dice Kakashi a Naruto.

-Pues lo he pensado junto con Sasuke y Neji. Y hemos decidido que les daremos una misión-dice Naruto.

-Bien nuestra primera mision-dice Shaoran emocionado.

-Que bien-dice Luna y mira a Kiosuke- ¿no esta feliz?

-hmp-dice Kiosuke.

-Nunca cambiaras-dice Luna y vuelve a ver a su primo como hace mucho escandolo-Tranquilo Shaoran...

-Es que estoy feliz-dice Shaoran.

-Yo también, pero no grites tanto-dice Luna

-Ya esta bien ¿y en que consiste?-dice Naruto.

-Pasado mañana escoltaran al hijo de un gran comerciante-dice Naruto- Pasa¡¡¡

**Y en eso entra un joven de 14 años, es muy guapo, ojos azules, cabello castaño. Viste con un pantalón gris y una camisa un poco desabotonada que permite ver sus pectorales desarrollados.**

_Luna al verlo se queda con muda._

-Luna, ¿Luna? ¡Luna!-dice Shaoran

Y Luna reacciona que recién reacciona- ¿he?

-Luna no lo devores con la mirada-dice Kakashin riendose y Luna se pone roja.

-Que¡¡¡-dice Luna.

_El chico le sonríe a Luna._

-Luna autocontrol, Kyaaaaaaaa es guapísimo-se dice a si misma y después mira al hokage.

-El viene de la aldea de la arena, hacia que pasado mañana lo escoltan. Su nombre es Dylan Li. Solo es eso se pueden retirar-dice Naruto.

Luna, Kiosuke y Shaoran- hai¡¡

Cuando esta saliendo y pasando por el lado del chico, y justo Luna es la ultima en salir. El chico le dice algo en voz baja.

-Me puedes decir Dyl-dice Dylan.

-Suena nombre de bebe-dice Luna y se va. Dejando calladito a Dylan.

**Afuera de la torre del hokage**

-Oye desde cuando devoras a los chicos con la mirada, Luna-dice Shaoran y Luna le pega.

-No es cierto-dice Luna.

-Te quedaste casi con la boca abierta-dice Kiosuke.

-Vamos habla que tiene de especial-dice Shaoran.-cuenta.

-No lo entendería, por una sola razón-dice Luna.

-¿por que?-dice Shaoran.

-Por que son niños en cambio es todo-dice Luna, que esta a punto de decir.

-¿es todo que?-dice Shaoran.

-un hombre. Chau. Nos vemos el dia de la misión-dice Luna y se va corriendo.

-Que mala es Luna, nos dijo que somos unos niños-dice Shaoran molesto.

-hmp-dice Kiosuke.

-Oye hay que pasar por tu casa, para que recoges tu ropa de dormir-dice Shaoran.

-si-dice Kiosuke

**Y así se dirigen a casa de los Uchiha.**

**continuara...**


	11. Varios recuerdos

* * *

**Cap 10 "Varios recuerdos"**

En la mansion Uchiha

Sakura y Sasuke estan solos

-Nunca olvidare el día en que nacieron Kiosuke y Kenosuke-dice Sakura abranzando a Sasuke

-Yo tampoco-dice Sasuke

_Flash Black_

_**Hace 12 años atras...**_

_En el hospital Konoha_

_Sakura habia entrado de emergencia, ya estaba para dar a luz. Mientras ella estaba en la sala de parto junto a Tsunade y Ino. Los demas estaban en la sala de espera._

_Naruto iba de un lado para otro._

_-¿Naruto, no puedes estar quieto?-dice Neji- mareas a Tenten-dice eso ultimo mirando a Tenten que tambien esta embarazada de 7 meses._

_- Ya, Tenten ¿aun no has contado si es niña o niño, tu bebe?-dice Tenten_

_-Pues va ser una niña-dice Tenten- segun las locuras de Tsunade dice que sera una niña muy fuerte._

_-¿Como la vas a llamarla?-dice Naruto_

_-Luna, Luna Hyuga-dice Tenten sonriendo y a la vez acariciando su vientre_

_-Es un lindo nombre-dice Hinata que tambien esta embarazada pero de 4 meses_

_- Hinata ¿como vas a llamar a tus hijos?-dice Tenten_

_-Shaoran y Hinako-dice Hinata- esos nombres los escogio Naruto-kun_

_Todo el mundo se sorprende de eso_

_- Creo que ser padre, ha mejorado tus gustos-dice Neji burlandose_

_-Asi, no me digas nada, tu no eres capaz de elegir un nombre para tu primogenita que lo tiene que hacer Tenten-dice Naruto_

_-Naruto, la idea del nombre fue de Neji-dice Tenten_

_Naruto se calla_

_- ¿Que decias?-dice Neji sonriendo como superior a Naruto_

_-Nada, seguro que el teme tambien...-dice Naruto_

_- Dobe, yo tambien elegi los nombres de mis hijos-dice Sasuke- mejor callate_

_- no me callo. teme-dice Naruto_

_-dobe-dice Sasuke_

_-teme-dice Naruto_

_-dobe-dice Sasuke_

_-teme-dice Naruto_

_-dobe-dice Sasuke_

_-teme-dice Naruto_

_-dobe-dice Sasuke_

_-teme¡¡¡¡-dice Naruto_

_Dejan de pelear cuando escuchan los gritos de Sakura seguidos de dos llantos de bebes._

_- que bien ya nacieron-dice Naruto emocionado_

_Al poco rato Tsunade sale_

_-Felicidades Sasuke, ya eres padre de unos lindos pelisnegros-dice Tsunade sonriendo_

_Sasuke solo sonrie_

_-el primero nacio con los ojos de color jade y el segundo con los ojos de color negro. Son identicos a ti-dice Tsunade_

_-¿los puedo ver?-dice Sasuke emocionado_

_-Claro, en unos minutos los pondremos en el cunero-dice Tsunade- Sakura los tiene ahora_

_Despues de unos minutos_

_Todos estan en los cuneros_

_-Sasuke, estan hermosos-dice Tenten emocionada_

_- Oye teme, como seria si uno de tus hijos se case con mi hija-dice Naruto_

_-Naruto-kun,no te apresures en las cosas-dice Hinata- Eso sera mas adelante si se enamoran_

_-hmp-dice Sasuke- no seria mala idea¿que piensas Neji?_

_- Yo solo deseo por el momento que mi hija nasca sana -dice Neji_

_- Buen pensamiento nissan-dice Hinata tiernamente_

_En eso llega Ino_

_-Sasuke, ya puedes entrar a ver a Sakura, en unos minutos le van a llevar a sus hijos-dice Ino, que tambien esta embarazada de 5 meses_

_Despues de ir eso_

_Sasuke y Sakura estan solos en el cuarto de sus hijos_

_-Y bien Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura que tiene en brazos a su hijo de ojos negros- ¿aqui vas a ponerle Kiosuke?_

_-Al de ojos jades-dice Sasuke que tiene en brazos a su hijo de ojos jades- y le otro se sera Kenosuke_

_-Me parece bien-dice Sakura sonriendo y viendo como su hijo se esta durmiendo- espero que no hagas nada de casas principales como el clan Hyuga_

_-No lo hare-dice Sasuke- Pero, si, el proximo lider del clan sera Kiosuke._

_-Sasuke Uchiha, espero que no haiga preferencias, por que sino te las veras conmigo-dice Sakura amenazandolo_

_-¿que me puedes hacer?-dice Sasuke sonriendo divertidamente_

_-Se tus puntos debiles y con eso basta-dice Sakura sonriendo melevolamente_

_- No te creo, capaz Sakura-dice Sasuke_

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

-Siempre he cumplido en no tener preferencias-dice Sasuke mientras besaba a Sakura

-Lo se Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura entre besos

Para Sasuke y Sakura esa noche sera muy larga

--

En casa de los Nara

Estan Shikamaru, Temari junto a Tenten y Neji

- ¿Le haran una fiesta de cumpleaños a Luna?-dice Temari, quien es la madrina de Luna

-Depende si quiere eso Luna-dice Tenten

- Hay, claro que va querer, si casi se parece a mi-dice Temari orgullosa

-Claro, como no se va parecer a ti,si la estuviste en los tiempos que Tenten y Neji se iban a misiones muy largas-dice Shikamaru

- Cierto-dice Temari- pero gracias a mí tiene una personalidad cool. Que lastima que no sea de elemento Viento, sino le huviera enseñado un poco

-¿que?-dice Neji

-Si, le hice esos metodos que sirven para ver que clase de elemento es Luna y salio que es del tipo trueno y tambien se lo hice a mi Kai, es de elemento tierra.-dice Temari- si los hice cuando eran pequeños, seguro que no lo van a recordar-

- Cambiando de tema ¿como es que el equipo 7, van mañana a una mision?-dice Shikamaru

-Ya no hay, peligro, por el momento Naruto, el hokage le esta dando misiones sencillas-dice Neji- por el momento y segun el criterio de Kakashi, le daremos misiones de mayor nivel

-Me parece bien-dice Shikamaru

- Ha Neji ¿cuando seran los examenes chunin?-dice Tenten

-Dentro de tres meses-dice Neji- Dentro de dos semanas Kakashi-sensei y los otros senseis, le diran quienes de sus alumnos estan capacitados para el examen

-Bien, espero que Luna, pueda ser selecionada-dice Tenten

- Yo tambien espero que Kai tambien pueda-dice Temari- seria interesante tener en los examens chunin de nuevo a los 9 novatos.

-Si, y me parece que este examen sera mucho mejor que los anteriores-dice Shikamaru

-Espero que Kai, no haga lo mismlo que tu-dice Temari- o sino le ira mal

- hay, que problematica eres-dice Shikamaru

- Apuesto que la aldea estara mas interesada en los peleas que tengan que ver con los Uchiha-dice Tenten- Tanto como la de los demas clanes, segun Iruka-sensei, estas generaciones son mas fuertes que las anteriores.

- Sera interesante ver a Luna contra Nina-dice Shikamaru- se que no se llevan nada bien.

**Flash Black**

Hace 6 años...

En la academia ninja habia competencia para ver las habilidades de los alumnos y ese día algunos padres de familia habian ido

-Bien el encuentro de hoy sera de Nina Yamanaka vs Luna Hyuga

Y en eso en el area de batalla aperece una niña de 6 años que es rubia y viste como su madre cuando tenia su edad. Y por el otro lado se acerca Luna que viste en ese momento un pantalonm marron, y un polo manga cero de color negro y su gorro de color marron.

-Bien, nada de asesinatos aqui-dice Iruka-sensei

-Bien-dice Luna

- Luna, viste como un niño-dice Nina

-Callate, sin neuronas-dice Luna

-Niñas, quiero que sea limpia la pelea

-Bien-dice Luna,se arrodila y levanta su pantalon y todos ven que tiene pesas en cada una de sus piernas

-Rock Lee-grita Tenten molesta- Es una niña de 6 años, es muy joven para usar pesas. ¡ que tienes en la cabeza!

-Tenten-dice Neji que esta a su lado- en cada pierna solo lleva medio kilo.

-Ok-dice Tenten

-Bien que comienze la pelea-dice - ya¡¡¡

Luna al oir desaparece

-Hey, no seas cobarde-dice Nina molesta

-Estoy aqui-dice Luna que esta destras de ella con una Kunai rozando el cuello de Nina- ¿te rindes?

-De ninguna manera-dice Nina y hace un movimiento y le quita la Kunai y se la clava en el hombro- ja, gane

Luna sonrie malevolamente- no lo creo-dice Luna y desaparece, era un clon de sombras.

-¿Como lo hizo tan rapido?-dice Nina sorprendida y Luna aparece delante de ella y le hace una llave

-¿te rindes?-dice Luna

1...2....3...4....5...6

-La ganadora de este encuentro es Luna Hyuga-dice Iruka-sensei

Luna suelta a Nina

- Hay que mejorar-dice Luna y se dirge a hacia donde estan sus padres. Neji solo la mira y le acaricia la cabeza como diciendo " bien hecho" y Tenten la abraza.

Al poco rato se les acerca Sakura, que para ese entonces Sasuke se habia ido.

-Felicidades, Luna tiene mucho potencial-dice Sakura- posiblemente se vuelva un prodigio

-gracias, Sakura-sama-dice Luna sonriendo y mira a Kiosuke, que esta con una expresion seria. Y al rato que lo mira hace un sonido "jamp" como que estaba molesta con el.

-eres molesta-dice Kiosuke en voz baja que solo lo escucha Sakura y Luna

-Y no eres la gran cosa-dice en voz baja que solo escucha Sakura y Kiosuke

Sakura al oir eso se rie

-¿que es gracioso?-dice Tenten, que para ese rato Neji se fue

-cosas de niños-dice Sakura muy divertida

-Bueno mamá, me voy con mis amigas-dice Luna

-tu no tienes amigas-dice Kiosuke

-Kiosuke-dice Sakura molesta

- mira quien habla-dice Luna- cuidado que te pateen el trasero

-Luna-dice Tenten molesta

-Dejalos, creo que tarde o temprano terminaran casados-dice Sakura con una sonrisa bien divertida

Kiosuke y Luna se sonrojan. Y miran para distintos lados

-Ni loco con esta niña machona-dice Kiosuke

-Ni loca con este don-ego-dice Luna, "donego"se refiere a don-egocentrico

Y asi Luna se va para otro lado. Y Sakura y Tenten riendose

Fin del Flash Back

--

En la mansion Hyuga

-Oye, tengo pensado pedirle a mi padre que me enseñe su tecnica el rasenga-dice Shaoran

-Bien-dice Kenosuke - ¿Oye, saben donde estaba Hinako en la mañana?

-Si, con Luna-dice Shaoran- haciando algo que no nos querian mostrar

- Seguro que estaban haciendo cosas de niñas-dice Kenosuke

- Oye Kiosuke , aprovechando que estamos solos¿por que Luna cambio radicalmente contigo cuando eramos niños?-dice Shaoran-a veces ella no estaba con nosotros.

- ¿No lo sabes, Shaoran?-dice Kenosuke sorprendido

- No-dice Shaoran- dimelo

-Pues veras fue cuando teniamos 5 años-dice Kenosuke

**_Flash Back_**

Hace 7 años atras

Sasuke Uchiha habia dejado a su familia por razones que solo sabian los adultos.

Kiosuke que era el mas pegado a el, no lo quiso aceptar que se habia ido y que posiblemente no lo veria jamas.

--

En la academia ninja

Kiosuke estaba solo en el columbio

Y en eso lo ve Luna Hyuga

-Oye Kio-kun, que hace aqui solo-dice Luna tiernamente

- que te importa, largate-dice Kiosuke furioso mirandola con mucho odio

- Kio..-dice Luna temerosa- que te pasa

-que te largues-dice Kiosuke furioso y activando su sharingan, por primera vez.

Luna al verlo por primera, al principio se asusto.

Luna derramo una lagrima- no tienes derecho ha hablarme, solo queria ayudarte.

Diciendo eso se fue llorando

A lo lejos observo todo Kenosuke

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y por eso fue-dice Kenosuke- desde ahi Luna supongo que cansada por las actitudes de Kiosuke, comenzo a alejarse de nosotros por un la excusa de que tenia cosas pendientes.

-Si, ahora estoy entendiendo todo-dice Shaoran

- Pero, se que tambien hay algunas cosas que no se-dice Kenosuke- solo lo saben los dos

-Hmp-dice Kiosuke

-Kiosuke, eson estuvo mal-dice Shaoran- por tu culpa Luna, ya no se juntaba mucho nosotros

Flash Back

Hace 8 años atrás ...

-Hay que jugar a las escondidas-dice Shaoran

-Bien-dicen todos emocionados: Kenosuke, Hinako y Luna

- ¿Ahora quien cuenta?-dice Shaoran

-Tú-dice Kiosuke

-¿por que?-dice Shaoran

-Para que mejores en contar-dice Luna riendose

-ok-dice Shaoran

Hace 4 años atrás...

Los cinco salian de la academia

-Vamos a comer ramen-dice Shaoran emocionado

-ya-dice Hinako y haci todos menos Luna, que aun no decia nada

-¿y tu, Luna?-dice Shaoran

-Ha lo siento, quede tener un entrenamiento con mi padre-dice Luna seriamente

- Luna la clase de entrenamiento que tienes, es exagerado-dice Hinako preocupada

-No, para mi el entrenamiento, me sirve para olvidar cosas-dice mirando a Kiosuke desimuladamente

-entiendo-dice Hinako

-Bueno, me voy, sino mi padre se va molestar-dice Luna comenzando a irse

A la mañana siguiente...

Todos entran al cuarto de Luna

-Luna, que haces durmiendo tan temprano-dice Hinako biendo que Luna durme en su cama con un libro abierto sobre su cara

Luna no los escuchaba

Kenosuke se acerca despacio y le quita saca el libro, pero al serlo, Luna toma la muñeca de Kenosuke y lo tira contra el suelo

-auch-se queja Kenosuke y viendo que Luna sigue dormida

Mientras que Hinako y Shaoran se rien. Y Kiosuke semisonrie

Y en eso entra Neji o Hyuga-sama

-Niños, dejenla dormir-dice Neji- ayer tuvo un entrenamiento muy fuerte hasta el punto de casi acabarle el chakra. Esta muy cansada.

-Si Hyuga-sama-dicen todos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

--

continuara....

* * *

**_Bueno el siguiente capitulo ¿quiere mas recuerdos?_**

**_Por favor dejen sus opiniones_**

* * *


	12. Nuestra primera misión, pero una trampa

* * *

**Cap 11 "Nuestra primera misión extraña"**

Era un nuevo día para todo Konoha

En la casa de Neji Hyuga

-Mamá, ya me voy-dice Luna saliendo de su cuarto con su mochila y dirigiéndose al comedor

-Suerte, en la misión-dice Tenten

- gracias ¿y mi papá?-dice Luna mirando a todos lados

-Se fue temprano, tiene cosas que hablar con el hokage-dice Tenten

-Bien, ahora si me voy-dice Luna

Luna sale de su casa y afuera la espera un niño de un año mayor que ella

Luna lo mira seriamente- ¿Que quieres Ryoga ?

- No necesito hablar contigo, ahora-dice Ryoga

-Pues, no tengo tiempo-dice Luna seriamente comenzando a caminar- Tengo una misión

- Me llega un comino, ahora -dice Ryoga y le toma del brazo, pero ella se zafa rápido

- Después-dice Luna - no tu cerebro no procesa eso

-Bien, cuando regrese hablamos-dice Ryoga y desaparece

-_Este chico es mas molesto de lo que pensé_-piensa Luna y comienza a caminar mas rápido- _no puedo creer que tenga vínculos con esa lacra_

--

En la entrada de la aldea están todos menos Luna

-Perdón por la demora-dice Luna

-Bien-dice Kakashi y mira el brazo de Luna con una marca roja- ¿que te paso en el brazo?

-Me golpee con una rama-dice Luna

-Se nota claro que son las huellas de 4 dedos-dice Kiosuke mirando su brazo

Luna se molesta- cállate, es la huella de una rama.-_maldito, Ryoga, la próxima vez me las pagara_-piensa Luna

- Luna quien te hizo esto-dice Kakashi

-Lo siento, son problemas personales-dice Luna

Todos se quedaron mudo ante eso

- ¿ósea hay alguien?-dice Kiosuke

Luna lo ignoro y mira a Dylan- hola Dylan

-hola Lunita-dice Dylan

-me gustaría que solo me digas Luna, ok-dice Luna un poco amarga

-Bien-dice Dylan- Luna

-Es hora de irnos-dice Kakashi

--

Ya había pasado horas que habían partido de Konoha

Shaoran y Luna están mas atrás de Kakashi, Kiosuke y Dylan.

-Oye Luna-dice Shaoran

-Si-dice Luna mirándolo

-¿me vas a decir quien es el que te hizo eso?-dice Shaoran

-fue Ryoga-dice Shaoran

Shaoran se sorprende y después pone su cara de serio- ¡ese hijo de ...!

-Shaoran, ya-dice Luna

-pero, Luna, tienes que decírtele a tu padre-dice Shaoran- ese tipo esta mal

-lo se-dice Luna- lo que mas me da cólera es que quiere lo soy...

-entiendo-dice Shaoran-¿y que piensas hacer?

- Aun estoy planeándolo-dice Luna- lo que me importa es mi madre no sufra por esto...

- bien-dice Shaoran

-hey, que tanto hablan-dice Kakashi

-nada en especial-dice Shaoran- cosas de primos

-cosas de clan-susurra Luna, solo logra escuchar Shaoran

--

En la aldea de Konoha

En el hospital

-¿y que tal la noche frentona?-dice Ino

-eso es privado ¿acaso te pregunto, yo que cositas haces con Sai, cerda?-dice Sakura

-...-dice Ino

-Tenten ¿Que tal el embarazo?-dice Hinata

-Bien, presiento que será un niño-dice Tenten

-Ojala, seria genial así ya tendrías un par-dice Hinata- es bueno tener un hijo y una hija

- ¿en serio?-dice Tenten

-claro, es bueno, bueno tengo 2 hijos y una niña-dice Temari

- Espero que ha Kiosuke, Luna y Shaoran les vayan bien-dice Sakura

-si-dice Tenten- espero que no les pase lo mismo que a ti en tu primera misión

-si, eso espero-dice Sakura preocupada

- Y ojala que a Kakashi-sensei no le de un infarto en plena misión, si es peligrosa-dice Temari

Sakura, Tenten y Hinata la miran con mirada acecina

- jajaja, es una broma-dice Temari- inocente

- Temari, ni se te ocurra decir eso delante de Sasuke, Naruto y Neji-dice Ino- ellos son refiero a Sasuke y Neji

- lo tomare en cuenta-dice Temari- Pero, no se deben preocupar según Shikamaru, el experto, dice que el equipo 7 de sus hijos, es mejor que el anterior, pues para empezar Shaoran es muy bueno el control de chakra y tiene algunas técnicas de Naruto y obvio los de su clan Hyuga. Luna es muy buena en el taijutsu y también en el manejo de las armas ninjas y pergaminos. Y Kiosuke tiene un mayor desarrollo del Sharingar que Sasuke cuando tenia su edad, también en el taijutsu y las técnicas con el elemento fuego.

-Si eso es cierto-dice a la vez Sakura, Hinata y Tenten

--

En el bosque de Konoha

Luna esta detrás de los demás

-Rayos, no puedo creer que tenga que volver a esa rata -piensa Luna

_-tenemos que tenerlo alejo por el momento-dice inner Luna- no nos conviene, matarlo_

-tu no opinas, inner- dice Luna a su inner mentalmente

_-ya me tienes harta, nunca me dejas opinar-dice Luna inner molesta_

-si, como no, te voy a enumerar las veces que si te deje opinar-

-_hay con ese carácter nunca vamos a tener novio o Kiosuke nunca se va fijara en nosotras-dice Luna inner_

- y a mi que me importa que Kiosuke se fije en mi-le responde

Y en eso se voltea Kakashi

-¿porque tan callada?-dice Kakashi-

-¿que, Kakashi-sensei?-dice Luna

- ¿y que te enseño Gai?-dice Kakashi

-Lo de siempre, Taijutsu-dice Luna sin ningún interés- según el me he vuelto mas rápida

- bien ¿Por que no practicas ninguna técnica de tu clan?-dice Kakashi

-porque el Byakunga, ya no lo tengo-dice Luna- desde que me lo sellaron

Y en eso se escucha un sonido de arbustos

Todos se ponen en modo de defensa, menos Luna. Y en eso sale un conejito blanco

- jajaja, era un conejo-comienza a reír Dylan

Ahora Luna si se pone en defensa- según los libros ese tipo de conejos están en lugares que hay nieve

-exacto-dice Kakashi

Y en eso aparece un ninja por detrás de Luna y la tiene un kunai en el cuello

- No pensé que seria fácil este trabajo. El joven por la chica-dice el ninja

-Kakashi sensei ¿Que hacemos?-dice Shaoran asuntado

Kiosuke activa su sharingar y semi sonríe

-gua, un Uchiha-dice el ninja- será interesante llevarle a mi jefe el cadáver de un niño Uchiha

- oye sabes que hay rumores de que cuando matas un Uchiha, te cae una maldición-dice Luna muy divertida

- si como, no, niña Hyuga-dice el ninja y mira a Shaoran- seria interesante llevarle también al hijo del Kybu

- _este tipo sabe quienes son ellos-_piensa Kakashi- _por que Naruto se le ocurrió juntar a este trió que es muy primogénitos del clan Uchiha y Hyuga. Y la prodigio de los Hyuga._

Luna le quiña el ojo a Kiosuke y en eso Kiosuke desaparece y aparece detrás de del ninja y los golpe en un punto débil y así suelta a Luna y ella le da un golpe en el rostro

- hay maldita-dice el ninja y se comienza a sobar

Kiosuke y Luna se alejan del ninja y se ponen en modo de defensa. Pero para eso Kiosuke ya desactiva su sharingar.

-no es necesario que gaste por gusto mi sharingarn en un tipo como tu-dice Kiosuke egocéntricamente

-la vanidad no es muy buena amiga-dice Luna burlándose

-Bien, Kiosuke y Luna, ahora déjemelo a mí-dice Kakashi

Kakashi se pone a pelear con ese ninja y lo deja inconsciente y después le saca la mascara. Y Dylan se sorprende

-¿lo conoces?-dice Luna mirando a Dylan

-no-dice Dylan

-no me gustan los mentiroso, vi tu rostro-dice Luna fríamente y saca una kunai y lo coloca cerca de su cuello.

Y en eso Dylan cae al suelo. Todos ven que en la espalda tiene una kunai. Kakashi lo revisa

-esta muerto-dice Kakashi

Y comienza a ver neblina y con eso la silueta de un chico de 15 años. Poco a poco se comienza a ver que es un chico rubio de ojos verdes oscuro.

-El no es el verdadero Dylan Li-dice ese rubio- era un ninja de la aldea de las nubes, tienen el interés de los ojos de los Uchiha y Hyuga

-¿te conocemos?-dice Kakashi

-no, soy ninja de la aldea de la arena, tranquilos se supone que somos aliados-dice el chico

Y cuando se acerca mas se le ves mas claro. Y este ve a se dan cuenta

-hola Luna-dice el

Luna sonríe- hola Iki, vaya estas mas alto de la ultima vez-

- ¿se conocen?-dice Kakashi

-Como no lo van a conocer es Iki Nara, el hermano mayor de Kai-dice Luna sorprendida

-queeeee-dice Shaoran- el es el famoso Iki

-¿como que famoso?-dice Iki mirando a Luna

- jaja, es una larga historia-dice Luna riéndose nerviosamente- que solo me tienes que hacer caso a mí.

- claro-dice Iki- ¿y como esta mis padres y hermanos?

-bien-dice Luna

-pensé que estaría en el mismo equipo que el patito feo de mi hermano-dice Iki burlándose

-oye no digas eso de Kai-dice Luna seriamente

-era una broma-dice Iki riéndose- ¿por que te toco con el gruñón y la copia del hokage?

-pregúntaselo al hokage-dice Luna

-bien, al no tener a quien proteger regresamos a Konoha-dice Kakashi-¿vienes Iki?

-si, me quedare en Konoha un mes-dice Iki

-bien, tu madre ósea mi madrina te extraña-dice Luna

- hay que cursi es mi madre-dice Iki incomodo

- y tu que patético eres-dice Luna- es normal

--

Después de horas, ellos están en la puerta de Konoha. Ya había anochecido

-¿que rango eres, Iki?-dice Kakashi

- chunin-dice Iki- hace un año

-Ya me acorde de ti, resaltaste mucho en ese examen-dice Kakashi

Y en eso aparece Sasuke

-¿por que no están en la misión?-dice Sasuke

-pues, era una trampa, el casi novio de Luna, no era el verdadero Dylan li-dice Kakashi

Luna se pone roja de la vergüenza y mira para otro lado para que no vean sus rostro

-Iki Nara, lo mato. Pero antes de eso, nos ataco un ninja que sabia quienes eran Kiosuke, Luna y Shaoran-dice Kakashi- traje lo cadáveres de ellos dos.

- hmp-

-bueno niños, vayan a sus casas-dice Kakashi- Iki, aun creo que tienes que hablar con el hokage

-si-dice Iki

-Kiosuke, queda-dice Sasuke

-si-dice Kiosuke

-Bueno, Luna te acompaño a tu casa-dice Shaoran

-no te preocupes, aun es temprano-dice Luna sonriendo- chau

Luna se va corriendo

- vaya esa niña es mas rápida-dice sonriendo Kakashi

--

Luna va corriendo hasta que ve un chico en su camino y para en seco

-Ahora si vamos ha hablar-dice el

-bien, Ryoga...-dice Luna seriamente

continura...

* * *

**¿Quien es Ryoga y que es de Luna?**


	13. Medio hermano

* * *

**Cap 12 "Medio hermano"**

Es de noche como las 7 y Luna se encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento con ese tal Ryoga. Ryoga es muy parecido a su padre solo que el no tiene la marca del pajaro enjaulado.

-Bien, así que voy a tener otro medio hermano-dice Ryoga- será divertido

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a el cuando nazca-dice Luna amenazándolo

-Vaya, sigues siendo la misma niña tonta y débil-dice Ryoga- al igual que tu madre. No puedo creer que los viejos del clan Hyuga, no te consideren más a ti que a mi. ¡Yo soy el verdadero primogénito de Neji Hyuga, prodigio del clan Hyuga!¡no tú!-dice señalándola

-cállate, no es mi problema-dice Luna molesta- no es mi culpa que haya nacido diferente y no es mi culpa de que tu madre allá utilizado a mi padre. Solo por tener un Hyuga de la aldea del relámpago, una aldea alida a la aldea de Konoha. Yo no tengo la culpa de nadie.

-mira haremos las cosas sencillas-dice Ryoga- dices , delante de los viejos de clan que me sedes tu lugar y listo. Te dejo en paz.

-¡nunca!, mi puesto a ser uno de los posibles candidatos al ser el líder del clan Hyuga-dice Luna molesta- jamás, me oíste. El líder del clan Hyuga será un Hyuga de Konoha. Lo oíste claro.

-ok, entonces tendré que demostrar que soy superior a ti-dice Ryoga activando su Byakunga-

- pero esto no será legal-dice Luna burlándose- y te aviso que estoy preparada-se pone en posición de defensa.

Y en eso Ryoga se acerca rápidamente a Luna, para golpearla, pero ella se le adelanta y lo golpea primero. Y así comienza la batalla.

-esto será una batalla hasta el final, tenlo en cuenta-dice Ryoga

-si-dice Luna

Luna batalla con Ryoga por mucho rato. Golpes y varias patadas hasta que Luna esta en el suelo escupiendo sangre

-Oye seria bueno para ti, que te volvieras novia de ese Uchiha, tu compañero de equipo-dice Ryoga burlandose-Kiosuke, para que así tengas a alguien que te proteja, debilucha.

-Cállate, no hables de él-dice Luna molesta- yo no necesito la protección de nadie.- se mueve rápidamente y le da un golpe en el estomago- te voy a demostrar que no puedes conmigo, yo he estado en los entrenamientos del clan Hyuga. Por lo tanto sus movimientos no me sorprenden para nada.

**Flash Back**

Luna tiene 4 años y esta sentada, observando como su padre les enseña a Shaoran y Hinako. Y ella observa y lee un pergamino

-¿que haces Luna?-dice una voz familiar y ella voltea es Hinata

-Observando si lo que les enseña mi papá es lo mismo de los pergaminos-dice Luna sonriendo inocentemente

-¿y por que no intentas despertar su Byakunga?-dice Hinata

-por que soy demasiado extraña , no puedo, por mas que lo intento, no puedo. Hasta el punto de agotar todo mi chakra-dice Luna triste mirando para abajo

Hinata sonríe y la abraza

-Gracias-dice Luna sonriendo

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Despues de que acabe contigo, iré tras Hinako y luego por Shaoran-dice Ryoga-Se que tu deber como miembro de la segunda casa es proteger a los de la primera.

-_maldición, tendré que hacerlo_-piensa Luna y de la nada activa su byakunga. Es de color marrón. Es normal

-bien, al menos recién lo despiertas-dice Ryoga sonriendo malévolamente y de su bolsillo de su ropa saca un anillo que contiene veneno.

--

son las 9

Shaoran llega a su casa y se acuesta en su cama. Al rato entra su madre

-Shaoran-chan-dice Hinata

- si mamá-dice Shaoran sentándose en su cama.

Y Hinata entra a su cuarto y también Neji

-¿has visto a Luna?-dice Neji

-Pues, que estábamos en la puerta de Konoha-dice Shaoran

Hinata sale

-¿algo pasa?-dice Shaoran- Hyuga-sama

-Luna, no ha llegado -dice Neji- y presiento que algo anda mal

-Pues, hoy Luna, llego a la salida de Konoha, con el brazo rojo. Se notaba claramente las marcas de 4 dedos-dice Shaoran- ella, dijo que se había lastimado con una rama. Pero después a solas le pregunte y ella ahí, recién me respondió quien le había hecho eso.

-¿quien?-dice Neji seriamente

-Ryoga-dice Shaoran-Tío, ya me estas asustando ¿Que hora es?

- las 9-dice Neji

- Entonces ella debe haber estado a las 7 en su casa-dice Shaoran ya preocupado

-exacto, es lo mismo que Uchiha, me dijo-dice decir Uchiha, se refiere a Sasuke- ya le pedí a tu padre que mande a Anbus a buscarlas.

Después de hablar otras cosas mas. Shaoran sale con Neji de su cuarto con dirección a la sala principal.

--

En la sala principal del clan Hyuga

Están Hinata, Naruto junto con dos anbus. Y en eso entran Shaoran y Neji.

-¿que pasa?-dice Shaoran

Nadie responde que un anbu se les acerca a Neji

-Yo solo vengo a informales que ya encontramos a Luna Hyuga-dice el anbu- junto al un ninja de la aldea del relámpago. Tiene el aspecto de un Hyuga. Los dos están en el hospital.

-Lo que me temía-dice Neji mirando para abajo y apitando fuertemente sus puños

--

En el hospital

Ya están todos

-Luna aun no reacciona, doria que fue una batalla a muerte-dice Ino, ella estaba a cargo del hospital hoy.

-¿y el otro niño?-dice Naruto

-Pues, el se encuentra en un estado critico-dice Ino- estoy dudando si Luna fue capaz de golpear así a ese niño, que se nota que tiene mas experiencia que ella.

-¿y cuando despertara?-dice Neji-Luna

Y en eso entra corriendo una enfermera

-Ino-sama, hemos descubierto que la niña Hyuga, tiene veneno en todo su cuerpo, necesitamos a Sakura-sama-dice la enfermera- o si no morirá

-yo iré por Sakura-sama-dice Shaoran y todos lo ven- como no me dicen nada, iré por ella

--

Son las 9:30 de la noche

En la casa de los Uchiha

- ya llegue-dice Kiosuke y a su lado esta Sasuke

Y Sakura sale

- ya me entere lo de la misión-dice Sakura

Pasan varios minutos, la familia Uchiha esta terminando de comer hasta que alguien toca desesperadamente la puerta

Sasuke va abrir y se encuentra a un Shaoran muy agitado

-¿que sucede?-dice Sasuke

Shaoran recupera el aliento y habla- buenas noches Uchiha-sama¿esta Sakura-sama?

-si, pasa-dice Sasuke y Shaoran corre al comedor

-¿Que pasa, Shaoran?-dice Kiosuke

-Sakura-sama, la necesitamos urgentemente en el hospital-dice Shaoran

-¿que ocurre?-dice Sakura ya preocupándose

-Luna esta en el hospital, esta muy golpeada-dice Shaoran- parece que tuvo una pelea a muerte con alguien y además tiene veneno en su cuerpo.

-Luna, no es así-dice Kenosuke- jamás se paliaría a muerte con alguien.

-Bien, iré-dice Sakura levantándose de la mesa- niños levanten la mesa y laven todo

-si mamá-dice Kiosuke

Shaoran va ir detrás de Sakura, pero Kiosuke lo detiene

- vas a decirme la verdad-dice Kiosuke

- ¿de que hablas?-dice Shaoran si entender

- ¿quien es Ryoga?-dice Kiosuke y activa el sharingan, para ese momento. Sakura se había ido con Sasuke al hospital.

Shaoran se sienta y los dos Uchiha también

- Ryoga es un ninja de la aldea del relámpago, como sabrán es una de las aldeas aliadas a Konoha-dice Shaoran

-si-dicen ambos Uchihas

-hace 14 años atrás, Hyuga-sama tuvo un noviazgo con una de las ninjas de la aldea del relámpago-dice Shaoran- y de un momento a otro terminaron. Y perdió el contacto con esa ninja.

-¿y que tiene que ver eso con Luna?-dice Kenosuke

-Esa ninja quedo embarazada de Hyuga-sama. Luna tiene un medio hermano-dice Shaoran- Ryoga es el medio hermano de Luna. Yo pienso que Luna palio con el, pues el desea el puesto que ocupa Luna en el clan.

- ¿que puesto ocupa Luna?-dice Kenosuke

-Luna es una de los posibles candidatos posibles a ser el próximo líder del clan Hyuga-dice Shaoran- los viejos de mi clan me subestiman, no solo a mi, si no también a Hinako. Es casi decir que tienen sus ojos puesto en Luna y eso sabe muy bien Ryoga. A si que mejor forma de que se interesen por el que derrotando a Luna.

-gua ¿Por que Luna, nunca nos conto eso, no somos sus amigos?-dice Kenosuke

-En realidad el secreto, era entre los viejos del clan, Hyuga-sama y Luna, pero yo me entere de casualidad. Ahora se los digo. porque mañana seguro toda la aldea se va a enterar-dice Shaoran y después pone su cara de preocupado

-¿y esa cara?-dice Kiosuke

-Si Sakura-sama, no le saca el veneno a tiempo, Luna puede morir-dice Shaoran

-no te preocupes-dice Kenosuke poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shaoran- mi mamá es la mejor con respecto a envenenamiento. Además Luna es fuerte físicamente y mentalmente

-gracias por el apoyo-dice Shaoran- tienes razón.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos-dice Kenosuke- ¿terminamos de limpiar todo y vamos?

-si-dice Kiosuke

después de limpiar todos, los dos Uchihas y Shaoran se van al hospital

--

hospital

Llegan y ven que todos están en la sala de espera

-¿y que noticias hay?-dice Shaoran a su padre

-El niño con quien palio Hyuga, ya despertó. Y Luna también, pero ahora Sakura esta en las salas de operaciones, le esta extrayendo el veneno a Luna-dice Naruto

Y en eso se escucha como Luna se queja, pareciera que la estuvieran matando

- ¿por que grita Luna así?-dice Shaoran

- la técnica de extraer veneno es un poco dolorosa y Luna tiene algunos huesos rotos-dice Naruto- por eso se queja así.

- a ya voy Hinako donde esta?-dice Shaoran- no la he visto todo el día

-Esta adentro de la sala, ayudando-dice Hinata que se sienta al lado de Naruto

Y en eso se escucha gritos de otra habitación

-Neji como pudiste ocultarme eso-dice una voz, todos reconocieron la voz, era la de Tenten furiosa saliendo de enfermería y todos la ven, ella esta muy molesta- casi la mata.

-Tinten tranquilízate-dice Neji- estas embarazada

-No, no me voy a tranquilizar-dice Tenten molesta- Casi la mata, si no fuera por que ella uso el Byakugan. Y lo sabia manejar-diciendo eso ultimo entra en la sala de operaciones.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso

Sasuke se acerca a Neji, al igual que Naruto.

-¿como que Luna uso el Byakunga?-dice Sasuke- si se lo sellaron

-no tengo idea. Según Ryoga dijo que ella lo utilizo y que sus ojos eran de color marrón. Como siempre debió haber sido-dice Neji- cuando Luna se recupere tendrá que explicarme eso.

-Si, y a todos-dice Naruto que por fin se pone serio

Hinata que oye eso se acerca

-Por favor no la interroguen como amenazándola-dice Hinata- tienen que ser pacientes.

-Según Ryoga, dijo que se notaba que tenia mucha experiencia -dice Neji frustrado- tengo que saber porque me lo oculto al menos a mí, que soy su padre

- no te lo digo por que seguro, lo tomaba como una especie de venganza por lo de Ryoga. Algo importante por algo otro importante-dice Tenten que estaba en la puerta seriamente- ¿seguro que conoces mas a Luna de lo que piensas?¿Neji?-dice eso ultimo como burlándose

Y en eso sale Sakura

-Luna ya esta fuera de peligro-dice Sakura y en eso se abre las puertas de la sala de unas enfermeras empujando una camilla donde se encuentra Luna semiconsciente.

Shaoran y los demás se acercan

-Luna que bien que estés bien-dice Shaoran

A simple vista se ve que esta consiente-¿estoy viva?-dice lentamente

Shaoran, Hinako y Kenosuke se ríen- claro que esta viva-dice Hinako- nos distes un susto

-Hm, tengo complejo de gato-dice Luna semidormida- recién he gastado mi primera vida.

Hinako se ríe- Luna, no vuelvas a pelear asi,por favor-dice Tenten

-Lo siento mamá, pero era necesario-dice Luna ya comenzando a dormirse- era ne-ce-sa-rio...

-La anestesia recién volvió a ser efecto-dice Sakura- Luna estará en el hospital por dos meses

-que horro mi cumpleaños en el hospital-dice Luna ya por fin dormida

Continuara....

* * *

**¿Quien es Ryoga y que es de Luna?**

**_Y bien el que acertó fue Akire_**

Hasta el siguiente capitulo...


	14. Día en el hospital

* * *

**Cap 12 "Día en el hospital"**

Es una nueva mañana, son las 9 de la mañana.

En el hospital Konoha

Una castaña se despierta poco a poco y ve que frente a ella hay un mueble donde descansa su madre

-mamá-dice Luna

Tenten abre los ojos lentamente y ve como su hija la mira

-deberías estar descansando-dice Luna- lo tienes que hacer por el bebe

-no y dejarte sola, teniendo a ese a dos habitaciones de aquí, ni loca-dice Tenten seriamente

-Mmm, no creo que se mueva por un bien tiempo-dice Luna

-Luna-la mira seriamente su madre- ¿porque ocultaste que podías usar la técnica de Byakugan ?

-Pues, no lo se-dice Luna mirando hacia la ventana- creía que era lo mejor-

-Luna, esto es algo serio-dice Tenten- no podías jugar con esas cosas.

-Que tanto le ven, ahora soy una Hyuga normal-dice Luna sentándose

Y en eso entra Iki

-buenos días señora Hyuga-dice Iki

-buenos días Iki-dice Tenten- ¿cuanto tiempo te puedes quedar con Luna? no quiero dejarla sola

-lo suficiente para esperar que venga-dice Iki educadamente

-Bien, gracias-dice Tenten y sale. Dejando a Luna con Iki

-Vaya, se nota que diste una batalla muy fuerte-dice Iki muy divertido

- hmp-dice Luna

-¿eres novia de Kiosuke?-dice Iki

Luna se sonroja horrible- ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Pues te expresas igual que él-dice Iki riéndose- por eso pensé que estas con él-

-pues para mi suerte no-dice Luna-¿y para que vienes?

-pues para que me cuentes como es que soy "el famoso Iki"-dice Iki

-A pues, lo que pasa que Hinako dijo una cosita-dice Luna

-¿dijo que yo le gusto a Kenosuke para que le diera celos?-dice Iki

-¿como sabes?-dice Luna sorprendida

-Luna, tengo 15 años, ya tengo experiencia en esas cosas-dice Iki-

- y no puedes darle una ayudadita a Hinako-dice Luna

-pues no-dice Iki

-¿por que?-dice Luna

-por que me gusta una chica de Konoha-dice Iki- y eso malogra mi plan

-así ¿quien te gusta?-dice Luna interesa

-tú-dice Iki

Luna se queda muda

-eres linda, inteligente y para mi la chica mas madura que he conocido-dice Iki acercándose- me gustas aunque seas menor que yo.

Luna sigue en shock

- Este, Iki, yo sinceramente te quiero, pero como un hermano-dice Luna apenada- te quiero como quiero a Kai,como mi amigo.

-ok, entiendo Luna-dice Iki bajando la cabeza

Y en eso entra Hinako con Shaoran, Kiosuke y Kenosuke

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-dice Kiosuke con un tono de voz muy serio.

-No-dice Iki-Bueno, Luna, después seguimos hablando otro día, ya que me llego una carta de Suna que tengo que ir de inmediato

-¿que pasa?-dice Luna

-Parece que hay problemas serios en la aldea-dice Iki- y aparece que también están vinculados también con si acaso les digas que estén en alerta, seguro que ya les comunicara el ahora si me tengo que te recuperes pronto Luna.

Y diciendo eso ultimo sale del cuarto

-Presiento que va pasar algo-dice Kenosuke

-¿por que lo dices?-dice Hinako comenzando a preocuparse

Luna mira por la ventana. El cielo esta nublado- ¿Que coincidencia de que el clima este exactamente igual que hace años? Me siento como aquella vez.

-Ni quiero recordarlo-dice Shaoran- casi la aldea del cristal, nos lleva

-Si, si no fuera porque Luna, golpeo a nos que nos tenían vigilando-dice Kenosuke

**Flash Black**

Hace años atrás

-Miren niños Hyuga y Uchiha-dice un ninja de la aldea del cristal- se quedan quietos, y no pasara nada

Luna se acerca al ninja y justo pasa una cucaracha

-haaaaaaaaa una cucaracha-grita desesperadamente y como tenia un grito muy pertuvador para los seres que tienen oídos, el ninja se descuadra y ella aprovecha para patearle su interina, luego que el ninja cae al suelo Luna hace unos movimientos con sus dedos y toca la nuca del ninja y así cae desmayado.

-Luna eres genial-dice Hinako y Shaoran a la vez.

-Ven las enseñanzas de la vieja de Tsunade sirven-dice Luna

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Recuerdo bien ese día-dice Kiosuke mostrándose ma serio que nunca. Luna es la única que nota eso

-_Como no va estar serio, si en esa época se fue su padre_-piensa Luna mirando para abajo

-Y dinos Luna, ¿como es que ahora puede usar el Byakunga?-dice Kenosuke

-Bueno, el chico con quien pelee...-dice Luna

-Ya sabemos que es tu medio hermano-dice Kiosuke

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces?-dice Hinako

-Hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando tenia mas súmenos 5 años-dice Luna comenzando a contarla

**Flash Black**

hace 7 años

Luna iba corriendo con dirección a su academia

-maldición, se me hizo, tarde-dice Luna cuando en su camino aparece un niño que le llama la atención, por tener un parecido con su padre. Y se detiene.

-hola-dice Luna

-hola-dice el y la mira con odio- eres Luna Hyuga

-Si-dice Luna

-Soy Ryoga Daguchi, pero en realidad debería ser Ryoga Hyuga-dice Ryoga

-Ya veo ¿a que casa perteneces?-dice Luna

-A la segunda. Soy el primogénito-dice Ryoga

Luna se queda atónita- ¿que? pero... si la primogénita soy yo...

-No, te equivocas, soy tu medio hermano. Soy mayor que tu por 2 años por eso soy el primogénito-dice Ryoga-así que espero de tu parte que no te apongas cuando pida lo que es tuyo.

Luna se queda sin habla

-entendiste-dice Ryoga

-no-dice Luna

-¿oí bien?-dice Ryoga

- no, tu no eres hijo de mi padre-dice Luna molesta y sale corriendo.

**Fin del Flash Black**

-Y así fue como conocí a Ryoga, ese día no fue a la academia-dice Luna- fui a buscar a mi padre por respuestas. Ese mismo día mi tío abuelo y aun jefe del clan hizo una reunión.

-A claro, lo recuerdo-dice Hinako- recuerdo que todos estaban ahí reunidos.

-Si-dice Luna- El clan Hyuga, solo pueden dar el apellido a otras gente cuando el hijo naci dentro del matrimonio. Por eso a mi me consideran la primogénita de la segunda casa.

**Flash Black**

Luna tiene 5 años y en una habitación en escuradas rodeadas de velas encendidas. Y frente a ella se encontraba su tío abuelo.

- Luna, tu deber por el clan es que Ryoga Daguchi, nunca tome el mando del clan-dice su tío abuelo

-¿por que?-dice Luna- a parte de ser un niño lleno de rencor y odio, por las puras.

-Exactamente es eso, tienes parecida la misma forma de pensar mia-sonrie con mucho orgullo-Pero tu tienes la misma forma de pensar de tu abuelo. Normalmente el jefe del clan lo hereda el primogénito. Pero no tengo muchas esperanzas en Shaoran ni menos en Hinako. Tú eres la segunda opción.

-¿Que?¿me esta diciendo que me considera para ser tal vez el futuro jefe del clan?-dice Luna sorprendida

-exacto-dice- Ya no me importa de que no tengas la técnica del Byakunga, he leído antiguos pergaminos que también han ávido Yugas con ese mismo problema, pero su descendencia si sale correctamente.¿que opinas?

-No, debería confiar en Shaoran, el desea ser el jefe del clan y su sueño es ser el séptimo hokage. Es su nieto-dice Luna seriamente

-Lo se, pero siempre es bueno tener una segunda opción-dice - - Y por otro lado tienes que tener presente lo que siempre te he hablado con respecto a las ramas de clan.

-si, mi deber es proteger a Shaoran y Hinako. Ya que pertenezco a la segunda rama y eso es su función-dice Luna

-exacto, pero ahora te diré otro mas-dice -Nunca debes dejar que Ryoga te derrote, por que si lo hace después ira tras de Hinako y al final por Shaoran. Si el demuestra que es mejor que los tres, no podemos negarnos a darle el mando.

-¿y si tengo un hermano?-dice Luna- me estoy proyectado hacia el futuro

-sencillo, después de derrotarte a ti, ira tras de tu hermano-dice- así esta escrito el reglamento del clan Hyuga y no pienso repetírtelo de nuevo. ¿entendiste?

-si-dice Luna

-te puedes retirar-dice- esta conversación es entre tu y yo.

-Si-dice Luna haciendo reverencia y ya saliendo, hasta que escucha algo

-Se me olvidaba, no debes tener tanto contacto con los Uchihas-

Luna voltea y lo mira a los ojos

-Por que-dice Luna

-No me gustaría que la posible jefa del clan, tenga vínculos amorosos cualquiera de ellos. Los Hyuga y Uchiha son por separados-dice

-Nadie puede mandar en el corazón de nadie dice Luna y así sale

**Fin del Black Back**

Luna es la única que esta recordando eso

-¿Y bien tienes que decirnos como fue la batalla?-dice Kenosuke

-Pues el me reto y así que paliamos-dice Luna- solo eso

-¿y como es que llegaste a despertar el Byakunga y manejarlo bien?-dice Kenosuke

-pues lo desperté de la cólera que me dio, cuando comenzó a decirme cosas-dice Luna

-¿Que cosas?-dice Shaoran

-Cosas nadie sabe solo el y yo-dice Luna- y con eso de que como supe manejar el Byakunga es sencillo, tantas veces ver como mi padre les enseñaba a Shaoran y Hinako, me lo aprendí. Con eso respondo a tu pregunta.

-¿Y como es que te intento el veneno?-dice Hinako

-Mmm, desde el principio ese fue su objetivo-dice Luna- cuando apenas active el Byakunga, note que se puso algo en el dedo, supongo que hay estaba el veneno. Seguro fue en un movimiento que no supe esquivar-dice Luna- aun me falta mejorar

- ¿Y como le diste el golpe final?-dice Shaoran

-Ni lo recuerdo con la adrenalina que se me había subido, no me di cuenta-dice Luna

Y en eso entra Iki

- Ha chicos lo del problema de la aldea es una mentira-dice Iki y los mira todos detalladamente- por sus caras, me dan a entender que se las creyeron. Niños-dice Iki burlándose

Kiosuke, Kenosuke, Shaoran, Luna e Hinako miraron a Iki con mirada acecina.

-Iki a pesar de tener 15 años, te comportas como un infante-dice Luna molesta.

-A por eso me rachaste-dice Iki- bueno, ahora si me voy- diciendo eso ultimo cierra la puerta antes que Luna le diga...

-Iki eres un idiota-grita Luna-infante y para colmo pésimo payaso.

Hinako y Shaoran se ríen al oír como Luna lo llamo

-Me las pagara cuando me levante de la cama-dice Luna

-¿como es que lo rechazaste?-dice Kiosuke mirándola a los ojos

-si, Luna ¿cuenta?-dice Shaoran

-Que les importa-dice Luna fríamente- ¿Y tú, Kiosuke, porque me miras como un chico celoso?¿ha?¿que te gusto?

La habitación se quedo en silencio

-ha, ya quieras-dice Kiosuke- no eres mi tipo

- hay que alivio-dice Luna- por que es torturante ser el gusto de un Uchiha.

-¿A que te refieres?-dice Kenosuke

- pues, pregúntale a tu madre-dice Luna- ella te lo explicara mejor.

-Bien-dice Kiosuke.

continuara...

* * *

siguiente capitulo "cumplo 12"

encuentas:

¿en este capítulo quieren beso entre Kiosuke(uchiha de ojos jades) y Luna o Kenosuke (uchiha de ojos negros)y Hinako?


	15. cumplo 12 años y algo más

**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**

**En mi anterior capitulo pedí sus opiniones sobre lo que pasaría un poco en este capitulo, así que considere poner que habría besos de los hermanos Uchiha.**

**Hinako y Kenosuke: Se me fue fácil crear un poco la escena, aunque no la pongo detalladamente.**

**Luna y Kiosuke: estos dos, me costo mucho pensar como este par se llegaran a besar pues aparentemente no se llevan. Y Kiosuke con respecto a sus sentimientos, el no los toma tanto ya que es solo es un niño de 12 años que solo piensa en ser un excelente ninja. "aun no tiene hormona". Y Luna por su lado, es una niña que hasta ahora lo único que piensa es en ser cada día mejor y aunque no lo quiera aceptar su tío abuelo, le ha dado automáticamente la misión de proteger el fututo de su clan. Y sobre sentimientos, ella lo tiene en claro.**

* * *

**Cap. 13 "cumplo12"**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Luna había estado en el hospital. Sakura había decidido que por el progreso enorme en su recuperación de Luna le dio alta a ella unos días antes de su cumpleaños.

Sus padres le van a ser una fiesta sorpresa.

--

Es de noche

Tenten entra al cuarto de su niña y la ve acostada en su cama leyendo un libro.

-Luna, Hinako te vino a ver-dice Tenten

-Bien, dile que ya salgo-dice Luna

Al rato sale de su cuarto y cuando va a su sala la encuentra con los hermanos Uchiha

-hola, Luna-dice Hinako y la abraza- feliz cumpleaños.

-gracias Hinako-dice Luna sonriendo

-hola, Luna-dice Kenosuke- feliz cumpleaños -y la abraza

-gracias Keno-dice Luna

Después se le acerca

-feliz cumpleaños-dice sus manos en sus bolsillos. Kiosuke no es de abrazar a la gente. Y eso todo el mundo lo sabe

-Gracias-dice Luna sonriendo.

-Luna vamos a la feria que esta en el centro de Konoha-dice Hinako

-Bien, y Shaoran?-dice Luna

- Esta mal del estomago-dice Hinako

-A ya veo-dice Luna- bueno vamos

Y en eso entra a la sala Tenten

-Mama, ya vengo. Iremos a la feria-dice Luna

-Bien, no llegues tarde-dice Tenten

Y así salen de la dirección a la plaza central de el camino mucha gente los mira. Kiosuke, Kenosuke y Luna los ignoran, pero Hinako no.

-¿Luna, por que todos nos miran?-dice Hinako en voz baja para que Keno y Kio no escuchen

- Supongo porque estamos caminando con Kiosuke y Kenosuke-dice Luna

-¿ha?-aun no entiende Hinako

Luna respira ondo y coloca su mano en el hombro de Hinako y la jala para atrás para que no oigan

-Recuerda que Kenosuke y Kiosuke son hijos de Sasuke Uchiha, sinónimo de talento, popularidad y belleza-dice Luna- como no esta Shaoran a nuestro lado, parece una cita doble-eso es lo que pienso, pero además también saben quienes somos.

Hinako al oír eso se sonroja

-Tonta no te sonrojes-dice Luna y levanta la mira y ve que ambos hermanos las miran curiosamente-¿tengo al en la cara?-lo dice con cierto fastidio

-No-dice Kenosuke

-¿pueden apurarse?-dice Kiosuke

Luna y Hinako se acerca a ellos y comienzan a camino

-¿En serio Shaoran no vino por que esta mal del estomago?-dice Luna a Kenosuke

-si-dice Kenosuke- _no viene porque malograría el plan_-Piensa Kenosuke

-A ya veo-dice Luna- _tenia que primo mas glotón_-piensa Luna

Estaban caminando de lo muy bien hasta que Nina apareció y se colgó del cuello de Kiosuke

-Kiosuke te extrañe-dice Nina y le da un beso en la mejilla

-ha que asco-dice Kai al lado de Luna

Luna solo lo mira

-Ha Luna, feliz cumpleaños-dice Kai y le da un abrazo que Luna corresponde

-Hay gracias-dice Luna sonriendo

Después de eso Kai saca un libro- toma, espero que te guste

Luna reside el libro -gracias- lee la portada ""las mil y una noche", ese era su libro favorito y de un momento a otro Luna lo abraza- gracias es mi libro favorito, que lindo eres

Kai se ríe y Luna los suelta.

-Oye pechos planos, ¿que tanto te abrazas con Kai?-dice Nina- ¿son novios?

-no, ¿estas celosa, Nina-sin neuronas?-dice Luna sonriendo divertidamente

-yo de ese nerd, ni loca-dice Nina

- Yo jamás contigo zorrillo-dice Kai

-¿por que zorrillo?-dice Hinako

- Usa unos perfumes muy fuertes-dice Kai- nadie del equipo, solo el cense, por pena

Todos se ríen menos Nina y Kiosuke(el nunca se ríe)

-no cierto, es que tu paras mugriento-dice Nina

-no y tu lo sabes muy bien-dice Kai- Es tan insoportable que hasta que quisiéramos que Hinako o Luna estén en el equipo en vez que tu.

-Cállate, Kai-dice Nina molesta y se va

-Kai, se te paso de la mano-dice Hinako

-No, te estas imaginando-dice Kai

- yo pienso lo mismo que Hinako-dice Luna

Kai respira ondo y mira para abajo- de acuerdo, iré a pedirle disculpa, pero si la veo llorar. Nos vemos.

Kai se va

-A mi me parece que Kai le gusta Nina-dice Hinako

-No-dice Luna- y tengo una gran lista de las razones porque no.

Y en eso aparece Rock Lee

-hola chicos-dice Rock Lee

-hola Lee-sama-dice Luna y Hinako

Rock Lee mira que Hinako y Luna están con los hermanos Uchiha.Y sonríe pícaramente

-Veo que están en una cita doble-dice Rock Lee

Los cuatro se sonrojan de diferente maneras: Kiosuke mira a otro lado. Hinako se sonroja fuertemente. Kenosuke también mira a otro lado. Y Luna lo mira con cara acecina a Rock Lee.

- Siempre los Uchihas se escogen a las chicas mas bellas de Konoha.-dice Rock Lee- aun recuerdo el día que el traidor de Sasuke Uchiha me quito a mi bella flor de cerezo, justo cuando éramos felicites

Kiosuke y Kenosuke lo miran con cara acecina, no les gusta que hablan así de su padre.

-Lee-sensei, usted nunca estuvo con Sakura-sama-dice Luna seriamente y cruzando los brazos

-si-dice Rock Lee

-será en sus sueños, por que según mi madre no concuerda con usted y tampoco Sakura-sama-dice Luna- y por cierto, Uchiha-sama esta detrás de usted

Rock Lee voltea todo asustado

Hinako y Luna se ríe. Ambos hermanos sema sonríen

-Gua, Lee-sama le tiene miedo a Uchiha-sama-dice Hinako

-No, es cierto-dice Rock Lee- !!Sasuke no tiene la llama de la juventud¡¡ así que le puedo ganar cuando quiere, si también le gane cuando tenia su edad.-y así comienza a contar todo

-ya me lo se con lujo de detalles-dice Kenosuke aburrido y bostezando

-Si, al final recibió un castigo por querer hacer una técnica prohibida-dice Luna

-Queeeeeee, quien te lo conto-dice Rock Lee

-Mi tío y Sakura-sama-dice Luna

-_maldición, no puedo mentir en nada, para lucirme_-piensa Rock Lee- bueno que sigan con su cita doble.

-no-dice Luna- Lee-sensei, no estamos de citas dobles. Solo es una salida por mi cumpleaños.

-ha claro-dice Rock Lee- un momento, ahora vuelvo

Rock Lee desaparece y después de unos minutos regresa con un enorme peluche en forma de lobo blanco.

-Feliz cumpleaños Luna-dice Rock Lee y se lo da

-gracias Lee-sensei-dice Luna sonriendo

-de nada, ahora, me voy tengo una misión-dice Rock Lee y se va

Luna se queda abrazando su enorme peluche

- ¿te gustan los lobos blancos?-dice Hinako

-si-dice Luna

Luna y mira a los Uchihas- ¿por que tan callados?-dice Luna

-¿he?-dice Kenosuke

-Las varias cosas que dijo Lee-sama, no es cierto, siempre se quiere ver como un gran ninja-dice Luna-¿no fue divertido, verlo asustarse cuando mentí que Uchiha-sama estaba atrás de él?

Kenosuke sonríe- si, divertido.

-¿Algo les pasa?-dice Hinako-

-Mamá va tener un bebe-dice Kenosuke

Luna y Hinako sonríe

-que bien, felicidades-dice Luna y le da un abrazo a Kenosuke y luego a Kiosuke

-Si, eso es genial-dice Hinako y hace lo mismo que Luna.

Luna los mira detalladamente- ¿que pasa?-sonríe- ¿están celosos de la nueva Uchiha?

-¿la Uchiha?-dice Kiosuke seriamente

-mmmm, presiento que será una niña-dice Luna-oigan no sean infantiles, deben estar alegres de que van a tener una hermana.

-Es que el parto va ser complicado-dice Kenosuke

- también el de mi mamá-dice Luna- piensen positivamente

-De acuerdo-dice Kenosuke y sonríe

Y así comienzan a subirse a los juegos. Después de un rato paran en los puestos de vez están solo Kiosuke y Luna. Hinako y Kenosuke esta en otro juego.

-Bien-dice Luna apuntando con el rifle hacia el pato mas alejado y le da

-Señorita a gano otro peluche, pero esta vez es el mas grande-dice el señor y le da el peluche en forma de lobo blanco

Luna sonríe- bien otro-y lo mira a Kiosuke- te reto a que le des al mas alto, vamos el ´premio es un juego de armas ninjas.

-Bien-dice Kiosuke que esta cargando todo lo que ha ganado Luna- pero no crees que primero.

-ups-dice Luna- pásame lo peluches. Y Kiosuke se los da.

Kiosuke apunta al flaco mas lejos ese es de nivel 15, Luna anteriormente le había dado al blanco de nivel 12. Lo tiene en la mira. Y le da.

-felicidades jovencito, ganaste ese juego de armas ninjas-dice el señor y se los da

Y en eso regresan Hinako que esta sonrojada y Kenosuke esta mirando a otro lado.

Luna se le acerca a Kiosuke y le susurra al oído- estos dos están raros

-Hinako, acompáñame al baño-dice Luna

-si-dice Hinako.

-por favor cuiden los regalos-dice Luna y se la lleva a Hinako.

En el baño

-Bien, ¿que paso?-dice Luna

Hinako sonrojada miraba para abajo

-Ke-no-su-que y yo, de-ca-sua-li-dad nos besamos

Luna se sorprendió mucho al oírlo

-¿como fue?-dice Luna

-Había mucha gente el juego que estamos, hasta el punto de empujarse nos caímos y no se como fue que sus labios de Keno-kan chocaron con los míos-dice mas sonrojada

Luna sonríe- un beso de casualidad, haremos esto

con Kiosuke y Kenosuke

-¿que paso?-dice Kiosuke

- de casualidad me bese con Hinako, no puedo creer que me haya besado con mi mejor amiga-dice Kenosuke- y lo peor alguien tomo una foto. Yo me di cuenta, pero Hinako no.

-Así que les tomaron una foto-dice alguien

Los dos voltean y es Luna

-¿por que hicieron de interesante?-dice Luna pícaramente- Hinako se va domar un poco

- nos diezmos un beso de casualidad-dice Kenosuke

Luna finge estar sorprendida-¿tu primer beso?

Kenosuke al oír eso se queda mudo

Luna sonríe pícaramente- tu silencio lo dice , no es para tanto, mira el lado bueno, fue tu primer beso fue una chica, no como tu padre-mira a Kiosuke- ni menos como tu hermano. Salvaste tu apellido.

Kenosuke la mira extraño-¿No te entiendo sobre Kio?

-No, te lo dijo. Kiosuke de casualidad beso a Shaoran. O la verdad no se quien beso de casualidad a quien.

-Luna-dice Kiosuke molesto y mirándola con una cara acecina

Luna se ríe.

- Hinako se esta demorando-dice Kenosuke- iré a ver porque se demora.

Kenosuke se va

-Luna, te he dicho mil veces que no me lo recuerdes-dice Kiosuke molesto

-si, pero también es la verdad-dice Luna-no del todo los Uchiha comparten su primer beso con uno del mismo sexo.

Kiosuke se molesta mas.

- Sabes, te ves lindo cuando estas mas molesto-dice Luna burlándose

- cállate, teñida-dice Kiosuke.

- yo no soy teñida, mis reflejos dorados de mi cabello son naturales-dice Luna molesta

- loca-dice Kiosuke

- idiota-dice Luna

-estúpida-dice Kiosuke

- estúpido-dice Luna

-molesta-dice Kiosuke

-estorbo-dice Luna

- tonta-dice Kiosuke

- Uchiha-dice Luna

-Hyuga-dice Kiosuke

- teme-dice Luna

-..-

- cabron¡¡¡-grita Luna

Kiosuke se calla

-ja, te calle-dice Luna sonriendo superiormente- tu nunca vas a poder herirme con tus palabras-lo dice con mucho ego

Kiosuke sonríe malévolamente y la mira de una forma extraña

-¿por que me miras así?-dice Luna

_-Luna, contrólate, nos quiere intimidar-dice ínter Luna- no te dejes._

Y en eso llega Kenosuke y Hinako

- Oigan hay que seguir, ya va ser la hora-dice Kenosuke

-¿De que hora hablan?-dice Luna

-Pues-dice Kenosuke- hasta que hora nos daban permiso

-a ya, presiento que algo me ocultan-dice Luna mirándolos

Pasaron media hora después y ahora salen de la feria

Están llegando a la casa de Luna cuando ven alguien en la entrada

-¿Oye quien es el?-dice Hinako

-El es Ryoga-dice Luna con suma molestia

Los cuatro se acercan mas a la puerta

-Vaya, ahora estas con guardaespaldas-dice Ryoga fríamente y mira a Hinako- Vaya, así que por fin nos conocemos Hinako ...

-Ya cállate, sabe quien eres-dice Luna

Ryoga se molesta

-Mas respeto con tu hermano mayor-dice Ryoga

- Corrección, medio-dice Luna desafiándolo- ¿que haces aquí?

- A fregarte el cumpleaños-dice Ryoga

-patético-dice Luna

-Veo que ya no me tienes miedo-dice Ryoga

-No, desde que me di cuenta de que ya se como contrarrestar a tus técnicas, hasta Hinako te puede ganar-dice Luna

-ja, bueno, nos vemos hermanita-dice Ryoga y desaparece.

-¿Luna, jamás he visto que fueras fría y burlona, pareces un Uchiha?-dice Hinako sorprendida

-Ya mucho juntarme con Kiosuke, se me a pegado-dice Luna

Kiosuke semi sonríe- al menos has aprendido algo de mí

Luna le saca la lengua- no te creas mi maestro en personalidades...

-Oigan ya entremos-dice Kenosuke

Los cuatro entran, la casa esta en oscuras

Cuando entran las luces se encienden y salen todos

-sorpresa-

-feliz cumpleaños numero 12, Luna-dice Shaoran

Luna sonríe- así que no estabas enfermo primo-baja

-jejeje-dice Shaoran

-Shaoran, no vino con nosotros por que es...-Kenosuke

- no sabe fingir, lo saco de mi tío-dice Luna riéndose

-te oído mi sobrina favorita-dice Naruto

-oye, solo tienes una sobrina-dice Sasuke

- No, teme, tengo dos-dice Naruto

- Naruto, el bebe de Tenten va ser un niño-dice Sakura

-Hay Sakura-chan, que mala eres por fin puedo callar al teme de Sasuke y tu lo malogras-dice Naruto haciendo puchero.

Todos se ríen

Después de eso le canta feliz cumpleaños a Luna

Luna antes de soplar las velas desea algo y sopla después....

-Feliz cumpleaños sin pechos-dice Nina que esta con un kimono bien escotado

- gracias Nina-sin neuronas-dice Luna riéndose.

Y en eso se le acerca su madrina Temari

-Feliz cumpleaños, Luna-dice Temari y la abraza

-gracias madrina-dice Luna y ella le entrega su regalo.

-espero que te guste-dice Temari, mientras ve como desata el regalo. Es una katana- es una katana de tipo trueno.

-gracias -dice Luna.

Y en eso llega Tenten y mira el regalo de Temari

-Temari, Luna apenas es un genin, ello no usan esas armas-dice Tenten- y tiene 12.

-Tenten, es para que la use en el futuro-dice Temari- ya que mi ahijada es de tipo trueno.

-Bueno, esta bien en ese punto de vista-dice Tenten

Luna se aleja de ellas y sale al jardín donde están todos

-Hinako, mira-dice Luna

-gua, una katana-dice Hinako

- de tipo trueno-dice Luna

-¿me la puedes prestar?-dice Kenosuke

-claro-dice Luna y se la da. Kenosuke la saca de la funda.

- esta increíble-dice Kenosuke y en eso se concentra y de la katana se ve que sale electricidad

Todos se quedan mudos

-¿que fue eso?-dice Kai

- Kurenai Santi, es de tipo trueno, le ha estado enseñado a Kenosuke algunas técnicas de trueno-dice Hinako

-Así que Kenosuke es de tipo trueno-dice Luna- igual que yo

-¿que si? pensé que eras de tipo agua-dice Kenosuke

-¿por que?-dice Luna

-por que eres el opuesto de Kiosuke, que es Fuego-dice Kenosuke.

-a ya-dice Luna

Y en eso aparece una rubia de ojos negros.

-hola-dice ella

Luna sonríe

-Hola Michiko-dice Luna. Michiko es la hermanita de Kai

Shaoran la mira- ¿Michi?

-Shaoran-kun, hola-dice Michiko

-estas bonita-dice Shaoran

-Hey, Shaoran, no seas rompe cuna, tiene 10-dice Takato molestando a Shaoran

- Michiko esto es una fiesta de...-dice Kai, Luna y Hinako le pisan el pie para que se calle

-Me alegro que hayas venido-dice Luna

-¿no te incomoda?-dice Michiko

- hay solo nos llevamos 2 años-dice Luna.

-Para ti será unos 5, porque eres muy anticuada-dice Nina-vieja

- no me comporto como vieja-dice Luna- sin neuronas, yo no soy agrandada como tu.

- No lo soy solo me visto col-dice Nina

- Si como no, poniéndote relleno en los pechos-dice Luna-marca_ Kunuichi_

Nina se molesta

- Yo tengo chicos a mis pies-dice Nina

-¿cuantos?-dice Luna riéndose

- mas de diez-dice Nina-¿y tú?

-Hay no , se van a pelear al final-dice Hinako

-Es divertido ver la pelea verbal entre ellas-dice Takato-¿no, Kai?

-si-dice Kai

- igual-dice Luna-¿edad y rango?

- genin y de mi edad-dice Nina con orgullo-¿y tu, sin pechos?

- uno de 16, otro 15 y algunos de mi edad. Y con respecto al rango chunin y genin-dice Luna

Nina se sorprende y se ríe- vaya estas progresando- ¿que te parece que apostamos quien besa a Kiosuke Uchiha primero?

-No-dice Luna- es ya me parece perder mi dignidad, para ti no hay problema por que la perdiste hace años.

Nina se molesta y se acerca Kiosuke y se lo beso

Luna solo mira. y todos se sorprenden

-¿que te pareció Kio-kun?-dice Nina y Kiosuke desaparee, era un clon de sombras

Luna se comienza a reír- jajaja, sabia que haría eso. El no le gusta ser apuesta de nadie.

Nina sonríe malévolamente- ¿lo conoces mucho?¿no?

-un poco-dice Luna

-No me lo esperaba, eres su compañera de equipo-dice Nina- y además su mejor amiga

Luna se queda callada

- ¿por que te quedas calladas?¿no es el sentimiento mutuo, o es acaso que te gusta?-dice Nina sonriendo

-No, para nada-dice Luna sonriendo,_ mintiendo_- _maldición, si me gusta Kiosuke_-piensa Luna

Y en aparece Naruto

-¿que haciendo?-dice Naruto con una sonrisa

-Aquí un debate entre Luna y Nina-dice Shaoran- esta bueno

-Bien, dicen sus madres que entren a la casa para comer y además hace frio-dice Naruto y mira a los gemelos que están mas apartados- en especial la suya.

--

Todos están en la casa de Luna adentro. Hay mucha comida, ponche y otras bebidas

Todos habían tomado ponche excepto Kiosuke.

Sakura recién prueba el pochen y con un solo sorbo lo bota. Sasuke se da cuenta y se le acerca

-¿ocurre, algo?-dice Sasuke

-el poche tiene demasiado alcohol-dice Sakura y mira Ino- Ino le hechas demasiado sake

-ups, lo siento-dice Ino y mira que algunos de los niños están como mareados. Y en eso se acerca a la mesa Luna y toma normal poche

-¿cuanto vas?-dice Ino

-3-dice Luna normal- ¿por que?

-ya deberías estar borracha-dice Sakura- este ponche tiene demasiado sake para tu estomago

- Pues, mi padre, me da vino en el almuerzo, dice que es para que no me emborrache rápido-dice Luna- y si que resulta.

- Con eso se entiende todo-dice Ino

Hinako esta mareado y Kenosuke se acerca- Hina, ¿estas bien?

-no-dice Hinako picada

Y en eso se acerca Luna- no tomen ponche, tiene mucho sake

- ¿y por que no estas como Hinako?-dice Kenosuke

-por que mi estomago resiste mas que el de ella-dice Luna

-tu te has tomado 4 vasos-dice Kiosuke que esta detrás de ella

Luna voltea- ¿me has estado observando?

-hmp-dice Kiosuke y se aleja

-Bueno, creo que hasta hoy, contigo Hinako-dice Luna- Kenosuke llévala a mi cuarto, que descase

-si-dice Kenosuke y se la lleva

Luna sale al jardín y se sienta en una piedra que parece silla, es noche de luna llena. La contempla. Hasta que comienza a sentirse mareada.

-_maldición, ahora si me esta haciendo efecto_-piensa Luna y se pondo de pie. Comienza a tambalearse. Y justo topa con alguien. Luna lo mira y es Kiosuke que la mira molesto.

-No deberías estar en este estado, si tu hermano se le ocurriera venir, ya te hubiera matado-dice Kiosuke

-hay no, no empieces con tus sermones, no eres mi padre-dice Luna ya con los efectos del sake- ni soy tu hermanita

-para mi suerte-dice Kiosuke- ¿y si fueras mi hermanita, te castigaría?

Luna lo toma del cuello- sabes, a veces pienso que te deberías morir por que me sacas de quicio y otras no, no podría vivir...sin... tí.-y sin mas Luna besa a Kiosuke.

Kiosuke se sonroja, Luna lo había besado. Jamás se imagino que su molesta, compañera de equipo lo había besado. Pero, después escucho algo- es mi _primer beso_

Kiosuke se sorprende que Luna, nunca había recibido un beso, hasta pensó que en el hospital Iki la había besado, pero tenia una cierta duda, ya que él sabia de una manera o otra que Luna era una especialista en el arte de fingir ánimos que no los sentía ella realmente. Nunca había visto el lado de Luna, destrozada emocionalmente o llorar de la desesperación, solo ella ocultaba eso fingiendo una personalidad que no era ella.

Disfrutaría mañana verla muy avergonzada. Pues aunque nadie lo sabia, él conocía tanto a Luna como ella a él. El es mas reservado, para él, Luna, hasta ahora es la única chica que le ha llamado la atención, su carácter y inteligencia. Su apariencia física, no esta tanto de hablar pues para toda la gente que la ha visto o conoce, Luna es una chica simpática y de linda sonrisa.

Kiosuke vuelve a observar a Luna y ella ya se había quedado dormida.

-Lo que me faltaba-dice Kiosuke con cierta carga y la lleva a su cuarto. Cuando abre la puerta ve su cuarto, era un cuarto normal de una chica de 12 años. Mira la cama y Hinako esta dormida. Kiosuke la pone sobre su cama y se va.

continuara...

* * *

Siguiente capitulo... **" revistas de chismes y una venganza"** ¿este titulo, que idea les da?

una ayudadita

Naruto pasaba por el puesto de periodicos cuando vio algo que le llamo la revista de chismes, teniendo de portada el simbolo Uchiha y con unas grandes letras _"Ya tenemos a las futuras señoras Uchiha y son 100 % compatibles"_


	16. revistas de chismes y una misión

**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**

**Se que algunos piensan que ya Luna y Kiosuke se van a poner de novios, pero eso todavía no será.**

**Ahora quiero preguntarles a mis lectores, si quieren que haga otro fic que se llama "Generaciones: 2da temporada" donde nuestros queridos protagonistas tienen 18 años y son jounin o anbus algunos. Y es de categoría "T", donde hay nuevas aventuras.**

**¿que opinan?¿Y si la comienzo a escribir ahora o cuando termine este fic?**

**Nota: este fic va terminar cuando nuestros protagonistas tienen 14 años.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. " revistas de chismes y una misión"**

Al día siguiente

**--**

Naruto pasaba por el puesto de periódicos cuando vio algo que le llamo la revista de chismes, teniendo de portada el símbolo Uchiha y con unas grandes letras _"Ya tenemos a las futuras señoras Uchiha y son 100 % compatibles"_

_-_ ¿Que?-dice Naruto

-Bueno días hokage-dice el vendedor de periódicos- ¿cual periódico o revista desea?

Naruto señala la revista llamativa y el vendedor se la vente.

Ahora esta en su despacho y recién la a leer la revista

**_"Ayer fue el cumpleaños numero doceavo de la prodigio del clan Hyuga, Luna también del ex-prodigio del clan Hyuga, Neji Hyuga. Ayer seguimos a la cumpleañera toda la noche. Lo que tenemos claro es que ella tuvo una cita con el futuro jefe del clan Uchiha, Kiosuke Uchiha, ya que por las ultimas horas por la fiesta sorpresa. Captamos el beso que se dieron o mejor dicho ella le dio a Kiosuke "Aquí tenemos las imágenes del beso y de su la cuarta foto tenemos algo muy especial, observen como se miran ellos,_**

Naruto ve cuatro primera es la del beso. La segunda Kiosuke cargándole los muñecos que había ganado Luna en la tercera Luna con toda confianza riéndose de el. Y la cuarta es como se miran ambos. Y voltea la pagina

**_y no es todo. También parece que esa noche Hinako Uzumaki la hija de nuestro sexto hokage también tuvo una cita con nada ni menos que Kenosuke Uchiha, aquí tenemos fotos de ellos y la ultima es la mejor._**

Naruto ve tres. La primera en que Hinako y Kenosuke están riéndose .La segunda también y la tercera esta el beso de casualidad.

Naruto al ver esa grita: Que significa estos

Toda la aldea los escucha

Naruto vuelve a leer la revista

**_"Y para terminar descubrimos que fue una cita doble, pues tenemos una foto de los cuatro"_**

Naruto ve la foto. Hay se ve una Hinako sonrojada, una Luna susurrándole al oído a Kiosuke.Y un Kenosuke tratando de ignorar lo que paso.

--

En casa de Luna

Hinako esta en su cuarto de Luna durmiendo y en eso sienta que algo le esta lamiendo la a abrir de a poco sus ojos para después ver la cosa mas tierna

Hinako sonríe- que lindo

-será linda-dice Luna que esta sentada en la cama- me la regalo Kakashi, se llama Yumi.

Hianko la acaricia, es una cachorra, una loba con un pelaje abundante y de pelaje blanco. Sus ojos son de color azul.

-Eres una preciosidad-dice Hinako

-gracias-

Hinako se queda muda- ¿hablas?

-Si, soy una loba de invocación-dice Yumi.-se muchas cosas y conozco todos los países solo puedo hablar con personas que me lo ordene mi ama

- ¿Quien es tu ama?-dice Hinako

-Luna-dice Yumi

Hinako la mira a Luna- me la acaba de traer Kakashi a parte de molestarme-

-¿molestarte de que?-dice Hinako

Luna saca la revista, la misma que le dio Kakashi- Por esto- y le muestra la pagina donde esta el beso de ella con Kiosuke

-¿como fue?-dice Hinako

-Yo lo bese.-dice Luna sonrojándose- me maldigo por a verme paso el ponche

-¿Por que lo besaste, si no lo soportas?-dice Hinako

-Yo... he descubierto que me gusta-dice Luna mirando hacia la ventana- y pues el alcohol un poco que me ayudo a armarme de valor para darle un beso y lo tanta que fue, es que le dije que era mi primer beso. Y me quede dormida

Hinako se queda muda, Luna le confeso que le gustaba Kiosuke

-Vaya, ojala que te corresponda-dice Hinako- no como a mi con Kenosuke

Luna se ríe- Hina, tu nunca le has dicho que te gusta, por lo tanto no te ha rechazado

-Pero dijo que se arrepentía pues me considera su mejor amiga-dice Hinako

**Flash Back**

Luna y Hinako salían del baño.

Ambas llegan donde estaban los hermanos Uchiha y justo están de espaldas. Y escuchan lo que hablan

-¿que paso?-dice Kiosuke

- de casualidad me bese con Hinako, no puedo creer que me haya besado con mi mejor amiga-dice Kenosuke- y lo peor alguien tomo una foto. Yo me di cuenta, pero Hinako no.

Hinako al oír que Kenosuke confesaba que solo la quería como su mejor amiga, derrama una lagrima, Luna lo nota y no dice nada, solo la de eso Hinako sale corriendo con dirección de baño.

-Así que les tomaron una foto-dice Luna tratando de manejar la situación

Los dos voltean y es Luna

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Claro lo recuerdo-dice Luna mirando a Hinako

Y en eso escucha un sonido

-¿Me pareció que oír gritar a mi tío?-dice Luna

- yo también-dice Hinako

--

En el cuartel angú, Neji esta de jefe por hoy. Cuando entra al comedor escucha mucho ruido y ve que hay una mesa de jóvenes anbu, algunos se notan que son apenas unos niños

-¿Que tanto cuchichean?-dice Neji seriamente

-Pues Hyuga-sama, todos aqui estábamos triste, justo la chica que mas nos gusta esta saliendo con un Uchiha-dice uno de ellos espontáneamente y cuando voltean ve que todos sus compañeros están asustados

-Idiota, Luna Hyuga es su hija y apenas tiene 12-dice uno de ellos-Por cierto Hyuga-sama, a mi no me gusta su hija-nervioso-se lo juro por mi madre o por mi clan.

-Son una tira de pedófilos, su castigo será... 500 vueltas-dice Neji

-¿Por todo el cuartel?-dice otro

-No, al rededor de toda la aldea-dice Neji fríamente- y dame esta revista. y tu-dice mirando al anbu que le juro por su madre o clan - Tu no lo harás

El anbu joven se la da.

-Gracias Hyuga-sama-dice el anbu mas tranquilo

En todo el día ninguno de los relacionados con la revista se habían visto la cara.

--

Luna y Hinako se habían visto a los gemelos Uchiha, a pesar de todo.

--

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto manda a llamar a Luna Hyuga, Kai Nara y Takato Inuzuka

Al entrar a la oficina todos se sorprenden

-Niños tendrán una misión, los tres-dice Naruto

-Pero, tío se supone que cada uno tiene su propio equipo-dice Luna

-Lo se, necesito en esta misión genins. Necesito un estratega y pasivo-mira a Kai- Una experta en el arte del taijutsu y gran vista-mira a Luna-y uno que pueda rastrear-y finalmente mira a Takato

Ninguno de los tres genins dice nada

-Bien-sonríe- la misión durara dos semanas

Luna si querer sonríe y todos lo notan

-Estas feliz porque no le vas a darle la cara a Kiosuke al menos por dos meses-dice Takato molestando a Luna- después del gran beso que le diste.

-Kai-dice Luna seriamente

Kai le da un fuerte zape a Takato

-gracias-dice Luna

-de nada-dice Kai

Naruto observa que al menos entre Luna y Kai cooperan.

-Porque te molesta si es la verdad-dice Takato

-Tu hubieras deseado estar en el lugar de Kenosuke-dice Luna sonriendo con maldad

Naruto lo mira con cara acecina

-Gracias Luna, ahora el hokage me mira mal-dice Takato con cierta molestia

-Bien la misión será solos los tres, quiero que espíen la aldea del cielo-dice Naruto

-Pero, al toque nos van a descubrir-dice Kai- En esa aldea conocen a mi padre y al igual al padre de Takato.

-Tendrán que transformarse en otras personas-dice Naruto-Con Luna no hay problema ya que no parece ser una Hyuga y tengo entendido que es buena actriz.

Luna lo mira extraño-¿Que pretende de que me haga pasar?

-La linda y torpe princesa Bloom-dice Naruto

-No, los papeles de princesa no me salen muy bien-dice Luna

-Claro que lo vas a poder hacer-dice Naruto- solo actúa como las princesas de tus libros que tanto lees

Luna se sonroja

Kai y Takato se ríen

-Luna Hyuga, la mejor ninja femenina de nuestra generación, aun lee cuentos de hadas. Por dios no lo puedo creer-dice Takato

-Gracias tío por decir mi secreto-dice Luna- por favor no se lo digan a nadie

-Lo dices porque si se entera Kiosuke, va pensar que fantaseas con el, como tu príncipe azul-dice Takaro riéndose mas fuerte-

-Me encantara fingir ser princesa, para que seas mi esclavo-dice Luna

-A por cierto, Takato tu serás su sirviente y Kai...

-consejero-dice Luna

-si, eso-dice Naruto

Takato grita- nooooooooooo, no se vale

Toda la aldea lo oye

--

En casa de los Uchihas

-Kenosuke-dice Kiosuke acostado en su cama

-hmp-dice Kenosuke semidormido

-Me pareció oír la voz de tu chillón compañero de equipo-dice Kiosuke

-Hm, si es que algo no le gusto-dice Kenosuke y se vuelve a dormir- ahora no me hables, quiero dormir mas.

-Bien, sueña con Hinako-dice Kiosuke molestando a Kenosuke

Sonríe- y tu sueña con Luna.

Y en eso entra su padre

-Ya despierten, ya no es hora de dormir-dice Sasuke

Kenosuke al oír la voz de su padre se sienta y eso también hace Kenosuke - ¿para que?¿No tenemos entrenamiento?-dice Kenosuke

-Si lo tendrán. Quiero ver sus habilidades-dice Sasuke-Kurenai me conto que eres elemento trueno

-Si-dice Kenosuke- ¿me vas a enseñar ?

-si y a ti también Kiosuke-dice Sasuke- vamos levántense

--

Takato y Kai están esperando a Luna

-¿Por que se demoran tanto?-dice Takato fastidiado- solo es arlarse el cabello y ponerse un kimono.

-Es una chica, las mujeres son detallistas-dice Kai

Y en eso siente los pasos de alguien tras sus espaldas

Kai que aun de espalda comienza hablar mientras se voltea para ver a Luna- oye esta vez de moraste-dice Kai y se queda atónito- ¿Luna?

-¿Que pasa?-dice Takato y voltea. Se queda con la boca abierta.-guaa

-¿Que tanto me ven?-dice puesto un kimono rosado con flores de cerezo de color cabello lo tenia recodidocon, pero se había dejado un mechón en cada lado de su cara. Y un poco de maquillaje.

-Este precioso-dice Takato y Kai

Luna se sonroja

-Hola, Luna-dice alguien familiar- ¿por que estas vestida así?

Luna voltea y ve que es Kenosuke y Kiosuke

-hola-dice Luna

- ¿Por que estas vestida así?-dice Kenosuke de nuevo

- Pues, el hokage nos a mando a una misión a la aldea del cielo-dice Luna- me tengo que hacer pasar por una princesa.

- ¿y por que con ellos?-dice Kenosuke

-Pues, ellos también son buenos para esta misión-dice Luna

-cuidado con Takato, es bastante molesto-dice Kenosuke

-ni me lo digas-dice Luna- ya me he dado cuenta. Pero si sigue molestando. Lo voy a poner en su lugar.

-Bien, me harías un favor-dice Kenosuke

Kenosuke. Le dice al oído-¿Y tu cuando vas hablar con mi hermano del beso? Por que conozco a Kiosuke y seguro que te buscara para hablar de eso.

Luna se pone roja- La misión dura 2 semanas

Kenosuke se ríe- Luna, ¿desde cuando eres cobarde?

Luna le sale una venita- Kenosuke no seas molesto

- ¿Por que no hablas con el?-dice Kenosuke

Y en eso llega Uchiha-sama, Kakashi cense y Konohamaru

-Bien vamos-dice Konohamaru

-Konohamaru, cuida bien a estos tres, valen mucho-dice Kakashi- en especial la prodigio del clan Hyuga.

-No se preocupe-dice Konamaru

-adios,Kenosuke-dice Luna y mira a no la mira- adiós Kiosuke.

Luna se despide de todos y sube al curujey después de eso sube Kai y Takato

-chau coba-dice Kenosuke riéndose "coba= cobarde"

- chau, chispita-dice es del elemento trueno.

Todos se quedaron mudos y finalmente Konohamaru subió al carruaje y así se fueron.

--

Kakashi esta con Sasuke,Kiosuke y Kenosuke. Ya habían entrenado mas de dos horas con los elementos

-Kakashi-sensee-dice Kenosuke

Kakashi lo mira

- ¿Quienes cree que serán los mejores oponentes?-dice Kenosuke

-Pues, Shaoran, Ryoga, Sarah-comienza a mencionarles a unos cuantos mas- y terminando con olvides que es la prodigio del clan Hyuga.

Kiosuke semi sonríe

-Kiosuke esta bien que durante el tiempo que estabas en academia con Luna siempre le estuviste ganando, pero te digo que no la subestimes, Luna se esta preparando contra ustedes-dice miran a Kiosuke y Kenosuke

- ¿Por que nosotros?-dice Kenosuke

-La segunda naturaleza de Luna, es el agua-dice Kakashi- cuando llegue Luna de la misión comenzara a tener entrenamientos a parte con Yamato, ya que domina el elemento agua.

Sasuke sonríe- será interesante, una pelea entre Uchiha y Hyugas

-Cierto. Solo lo diré por ultima vez-dice Kakashi- no subestimen a Luna. Defino a Luna como una caja de sorpresas.

-hmp-dice Kiosuke

CONTINUARA...

* * *

El siguiente capitulo: "Auxilio en la aldea del cielo"


	17. examen chunin

**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**

**Se que algunos piensan que ya Luna y Kiosuke se van a poner de novios, pero eso todavía no será.**

**Este fic tendra mas de 20 capitulos y tendra otro fic con el misma historia "Generaciones: Aun hay una esperanza"**

* * *

**_LunaSuk-chan_**

**_presenta:_**

**.....**

**............**

**....................**

**..............................**

**.............................................**

**Cap.15."Examen chunin"**

Y había pasado meses. Luna había regresado de su misión junto con Kai y Takato. Había sido un éxito. Todo en ese tiempo había sido paz. Cada equipo entrenaba duramente, para el examen chunin.Y justo el equipo 7,8 y 10, habían sido aprobados para dar el examen.

Por otro lado Sakura ya tenía 2 meses de embarazo y Tenten tenía ya casi 3 meses. Y ambas mujeres embarazadas, tenían a toda su familia loca. Pues en las noches tenían sus antojos. Eso de locos, al comienzo parecían que eran los Uchiha y Hyuga, pero después se comprobó que la situación de antojos en la familia Hyuga, esta que Luna había hecho una lista de todos los antojos de su madre y pues se aseguraba de tenerlas en a la mano, para que su podre padre no salga a media noche a comprar sus antojos.

---

En el despacho.

-¿Neji por que no tienes ojeras?-pregunta Naruto

-La situación de los antojos de Tenten, esta controlada-dice Neji con alivio.

-¿Como es eso?-pregunta Sasuke, que si esta con ojeras.

-Luna, hizo una lista de todos los antojos posibles de Tenten y tenemos una alacena llena de sus antojos-dice Neji- ya no tengo necesidad de salir a buscarlos.

-hmp-dice Sasuke- _¿Por que se me ocurrió antes?-_piensa

Y en eso entra Shikamaru

-Aquí tengo ya la lista oficial de los postulantes al examen chunin-dice Shikamaru entregándole

Naruto lo revisa todo.

-Este año, hay muy buena competencia-dice Naruto y le da a Sasuke, para que vea.

-Si-dice Sasuke revisando también- Me llama la atención este chico. Ryoga Daguchi de la aldea del trueno, tiene 14 años y tiene muchas misiones de alto nivel ¿Por que tiene muchos intentos fallidos?

-Sasuke ese es el hijo de Neji-dice Naruto-¿No, notas el parecido?

-Si-dice Sasuke- ¿Así que el es que se enfrento a Luna?

Neji no dice nada.

-¿Como se llevan ellos dos?-pregunta Naruto

-Mal, Luna lo quiere lejos de su hermanito-dice Neji- dice, que no es bueno tenerlo cerca.

-¿Por que tanto resentimiento?-pregunta Sasuke

-Cuando Luna, tenia 4 años, Ryoga le dio un golpe que ahora Luna, no puede usar demasiado chakra. Por eso se dedico a especializarse en el Taijutsu, de una manera que nadie ha notado ese defecto-dice Neji como preocupado.

-Pobre de ti-dice Naruto- no puedo sentir lo que tu el teme si puede entender a Luna. ¿Que crees que sienta?

-Resentimiento-dice Sasuke

---

En el campo de entrenamiento.

-Bien es todo por hoy-dice Kakashi-sensei- Pronto van a ser los exámenes chunin. Les deseo la mejor de la suerte. Y en especialmente, a ti Luna, en tu examen.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei-dice Luna

-¿Oye, Kiosuke? ¿Entiendes algo?-le pregunta Shaoran

-Shaoran, eres un despistado. Luna va tener un examen para ser ninja medico-dice Kiosuke

-¿Que? no sabia-dice Shaoran sorprendido

-Y eso que eres su primo, tu debes saber mas que yo-dice Kiosuke

-Ha por cierto-dice Kakashi, llamando la atención de sus tres alumnos.- Después del examen Chunin, habrá una fiesta. Vayan pensando a quien van a invitar.

Luna pone una cara de nerviosa. Y Kakashi-sensei lo nota al igual que sus compañeros.

-Luna, no te preocupes. Kiosuke, si te va invitar. Por que si no lo hace no le enseñare algunas técnicas-dice Kakashi riéndose.

-No es eso-dice Luna- Y ahora tengo que irme. Adiós.

Luna desaparece en medio de una nube de pétalos de rosas rojas.

-¿Entonces que es?-dice Kakashi

Y al momento aparecen una manada de chicos que gritaban- Luna¡¡

-Disculpe, Kakashi-sensei ¿ha visto a Luna?-dice uno de los chicos

-Se acaba de ir ¿Para que la buscan?-pregunta Kakashi

-Pues, para pedirle que vaya al baile conmigo-dice el mismo chico

-No idiota, ella ira conmigo-dice otro chico

-No, ninguno de los dos, ira con ella-dice otro chico más- Y se los diré, la vez pasada, me sonrió.

Y así se comienzan a pelear. Y a Kakashi, Shaoran y Kiosuke, le salen una gota en la cabeza.

-Había olvidado, que en la academia, Luna tenia su club de fans-dice Shaoran- Era la misma cantidad que las fans de Kiosuke y Kenosuke.

-¿En serio? -dice Kakashi muy sorprendido-En mis tiempos no había eso, ni menos en el tiempo de sus padres.

-ahora, entiendo porque Luna, se puso nerviosa-dice Shaoran- Los chicos mucho la acosaban, hasta pienso que tiene un poco de androfobia.

-A mi no me tiene miedo-dice Kiosuke- hablas tonterías

-Hay, Kiosuke, es que Luna te considera un espécimen, no un niño-dice Shaoran riéndose

Y Kiosuke le da un golpe en la cabeza. Kakashi solo se ríe.

-Ejem-dice Kakashi fuertemente y todos los chicos del campo lo miran.-No entiendo porque se pelean, si Luna, ya le acepto ha Kiosuke, para ir al baile.

Todos se quedan mudos y uno grita.

-Por que siempre los Uchihas, se llevan lo mejor-dice uno de ellos

Kiosuke lo fulmina con la mirada

Y después todos lo miran a Kiosuke, muy feo. Y después se van.

-Kakashi-sensei, no creo que a Luna, le haga gracia -dice Shaoran

-No te preocupes, le va encantar-dice Kakashi riéndose

-A la mañana siguiente-

Luna iba caminando de lo muy normal por las calles, hasta que llega a la florería Yamanaka.

-Oye, pechos planos, ¿Como es que hiciste para que Kiosuke te invitada?-dice Nina desde el mostrador.

-No se de que me hablas-dice Luna- sin neuronas

-Así-dice Nina mientras Luna se acerca al mostrador. Y Nina saca un papel- ¿Que me dices a esto?

Luna toma el papel y lo lee.

El club de fans de Luna Hyuga, pide ayuda al club de fans de Kiosuke Uchiha, para impedir que Kiosuke y Luna, vayan al baile-

Luna se sorprenden. Ya iba a poner en su lugar a esos chicos.

-¿Y bien?-dice Nina

-Es mentira, ¿Kiosuke, pidiéndome ir al baile jajaja?no puedo imaginármelo-dice Luna- _mentira, si me lo imagino, con todo su arrogancia, sexy_-piensa Luna- _Hay, que me esta pasando por la cabeza, estoy así, desde que lo bese._

-Bien-dice Nina y se saca su delantal- Voy a decirle a Kiosuke-kun que me invite.

-Suerte, que la vas a necesitar-dice Luna

---

Ya es de tarde y Luna retorna a su casa.

-Mamá, ya llegue-dice Luna mientras se saca sus zapatos.

Y cuando llega a la sala, con alguien familiar.

Luna lo mira- ¿Para que vienes?

--

A la mañana siguiente

-Luna ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?-dice Shaoran

-Si-dice Luna- Ni se te ocurra, preguntarme.

-ok ¿Y tu Kiosuke?-dice Shaoran

-También-dice Kiosuke- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a esperar a que Sarah llegue?

-Kiosuke, no le digas eso-dice Luna

-¿Desde cuando, Luna te resondra?-pregunta Kakashi

-siempre lo hace-dice Kiosuke-Y deje de molestarme.

---

Pasaron los días.

---

El gran día del examen, llego.

Todos están reunidos afuera de la academia

-Luna se esta demorando-dice Kenosuke-¿Tu sabes Hinako?

-No-dice Hinako

-Por cierto ¿Que cosa hablaron ustedes con Luna?-pregunta Kenosuke, recordando que ayer Luna se quedo hablando con Shaoran y Hinako. Luna se mostraba seria.

Y en eso llega Kai

-¿Luna, todavía no sale de su examen?-pregunta Kai

-¿Cuando era el examen para ninja medico?-dice Shaoran

-Hay, hoy, por eso nos citaron a nosotros a las 10 de la mañana-dice Kai- Que mal que no lo sepan, y se hacen llamar amigos de Luna

-Luna, no nos conto nada ayer-dice Hinako- No somos malos amigos

Y en eso se abre la puerta de la academia, donde salen varios chicos y entre ellos Luna y Nina.

-Hay ese es el peor examen de mi vida-dice Nina y abraza a Kiosuke-Kiosuke sostenme

-Nina, no seas exagerada-dice Luna muy incomoda

-Si, claro, como eres fuiste la nerd de la academia-dice Nina- He tenido 40 invitaciones para la fiesta, todos genins ¿Y tu?

-Gua-dice Luna muy sorprendida- Buen

Nina sonríe con aires de superioridad-¿Y tu cuantas?

-Ha no tantas, solo...-dice Luna como muy humilde- unas 50 o que 40 eran genins y los otros 10 o 15 era chunin. Muy poco.

Nina se queda con la boca abierta y todos se ríen, menos Kiosuke.

-Jajaja, supera eso-dice Takato-Oye ¿Esos 40 genins, por casualidad no serán los 40 mismo que le pidieron a Luna, antes de ti?

-Cállate niño perro-dice Nina- Esto todavía no se queda así, aun no elijo pareja.

-MM., yo ya elegí-dice Luna

-Ha ver di quien es-dice Nina

-Las reglas dicen que no puedes decir quien es tu pareja, es sorpresa en el baile-dice Luna- ¿Te lo dijo tu sensei, no?

Nina se molesta más

-Nina, respira-dice Kai- te necesitamos para el examen chunin.

Y en eso sale un jounin y pega la lista de puntaje.

-Ya salio-girta una chica

Todos como locos se acercan a leer el papel

-¿Luna, no vas a ver?-pregunta Kenosuke

-Cuando se despejen-dice Luna con tranquilidad

Y en eso se escucha la voz de Nina

-Quinto lugar-dice Nina de la emoción y se acerca a Kiosuke y lo abraza- Kiosuke, ya tienes a una ninja medico como esposa.

-¿Quien te ha dicho vas a ser mi esposa?-dice Kiosuke fríamente

- Es obvio, soy la más linda de Konoha. Siempre los Uchiha escogen lo mejor-dice Nina

A todos les sale una gotita en la cabeza

Hinako mira que Shaoran no esta- ¿Y Shaoran?

-Se, fue a ver los resultados-dice Takato

Y en eso regresa Shaoran

-Luna, en el segundo lugar-grita Shaoran que todos la oyen. Y Shaoran abraza a Luna.

-Shaoran no puedes hablar mas bajo-dice Kiosuke

Y en eso se acercan, un grupo de chicos

-Hola, ¿Tu eres Luna?-le pregunta uno de ellos

-Si-dice Luna

-Ha felicidades-dice el chico- ¿Oye tienes pareja para el baile?

-Si-dice Luna

-Ha que pena, si cambias de opinión. Soy Kento Yoshida, ninja de la aldea del trueno-dice Kento- Para que sepas donde buscarme.

-jeje, si claro-dice Luna- ¿Conoces a un tal Ryoga?

-Ha claro, es mi compañero de equipo-dice Kento- Te recomiendo, que no te le acerques, tiene mal carácter y para colmo esta obsesionado con acecinar a su hermanita.

-Si, supieras que el sentimiento es mutuo-dice Luna

Kento se queda mudo- ¿Tu eres la hermanita de Ryoga?

-Corrección, media hermana-dice Luna seriamente- Y dile que lo estaré esperando con gusto para patria de nuevo su trasero.

-Jaja, eres exactamente, como te describe, pareces una niñita débil, cuando en el fondo eres un peligro para la humanidad-dice Kento

Y en eso aparece Ryoga, junto a su compañera de equipo.

-Felicidades ´por tu examen-dice Ryoga

-Gracias-dice Luna

-Así, que ella es la mocosa de tu hermana-dice su compañera

-No te hagas la que no me conoces, Azuka-dice Luna seriamente

-No se de que hablas-dice Azuka

-Se quien eres, Azuka Aoiki, mas conocida como la espía de mi hermano-dice Luna- Tu eres la que lo pone al día que cosa hago.

-Esta loca-dice Azuka

Luna se acerca a ella y le descubre el hombro, tiene una cicatriz, un corte de kunai.

-¿Que coincidencia, que tengas la misma cicatriz del espía de mi hermano?-le pregunta Luna que aun sostenía su mano en el hombro de ella.

Y de la nada Azuka retira su mano y saca una kunai

-Luna-gritan todos

Azuka le va clavar la Kunai a Luna, pero ella saca su kunai también.

-Eso esta contra las reglas-dice Luna- Si me atacas te descalifican y por cierto no le va agradar al hokage, tener espías dentro de la aldea.

-Azuka, ella tiene razón-dice Kento

Azuka guarda su kunai y le dice- Me encantara, tener que enfrentarte.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-dice Luna

-Bueno, nos vamos a vemos Luna-dice Ryoga y se va con su equipo

-Luna, hay cosas que ya no nos cuentas-dice Himeko molesta-¿Por que?

-Son asuntos míos-dice Luna- Sera interesante pelear contra Azuka, tiene un elevado nivel de chakra, es rápida y es buena en los ataques.

-Se te olvido algo, tiene mas pechos que tu-dice Nina riéndose

-Si, cierto olvide eso y que también tiene mas neuronas vivas que tu-dice Luna

-Luna, ya deja de meterte con mis neuronas-dice Nina molesta

-Y tú deja meterte con el tamaño de mis pechos-dice Luna

-Hay no van a pelear-dice Kai desesperado y poniéndose en medio de las dos.

Y en eso llega Maito Rock

-Hola chicos-dice Maito y mira a Nina y Luna- Chicas tienen en sus ojos la llama de la juventud

Todos le salen unas gotitas.

Y en eso por los parlantes se oye-Por favor ya es hora de inscribirse.

-Bien, vamos-dice Kai- Maito, ayúdame a llevarme a Nina, antes que se le tire a Luna

-Ok-dice Maito

Y así Kai y Maito se llevan a Nina.

-Jamp-dice Luna- Ya estaba pensando en mi movimiento

Todos le salen una gotita y después de eso cada uno se van.

Continura...

* * *

¿Que desean ver el siguiente capitulo?


	18. Examen chunin, parte II

**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**

**Se que algunos piensan que ya Luna y Kiosuke se van a poner de novios, pero eso todavía no será.**

**Este fic tendrá mas de 20 capítulos y tendrá otro fic con el misma historia "Generaciones: Aun hay una esperanza"**

**Y déjenme decirles que el final de generaciones se que les va impactar a todos. **

* * *

**_LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**.....**

**............**

**....................**

**..............................**

**.............................................**

**Cap.15."Examen chunin, parte II"**

Mientras Luna y Shaoran están hablando, Kiosuke siente un chakra muy fuerte.

-¿Que pasa Kiosuke?-pregunta Luna-¿Has sentido ese chakra?

-Si-dice Kiosuke

-Por cierto esos chakras son de anbu, el examen esta siendo bien vigilado-le comenta-Pero hay un chakra negro.

Luna suele llamar chakra negro a las personas que han matado gente un don que pocos saben que lo posee.

-¿y de donde viene?-dice Shaoran

-Es muy astuto, sabe como confundirme-dice Luna- Hay que cuidarse las espaldas.

Y en eso llega al salón de donde será el examen teórico.

Ahí están todos.

-Oigan, son los últimos en llegar-dice Kenosuke-¿Paso algo?

-Nada-dice Luna-_Mejor no digo, nada de que el chakra negro es el que esta detrás de mí_-

Y en eso se le acerca un chico mayor que todos

-Hola, ustedes deben ser los 9 novatos-dice el chico, su cabello es azul y ojos negros-soy Tetsu Tamura

Tetsu mira a Kiosuke y pone una cara de incomodidad. Luna lo nota. Y ahora Tetsu la mira a ella.

-Hola, al fin tengo el placer de conocerte, Luna Hyuga-dice Tetsu coquetamente.

-¿ha?-dice Luna un poco desubicada

-Si, eres una de las futuras kunuichi que tiene un futuro asegurado-dice Tetsu- Eres perfecta.

Todos se quedan mudos y Luna también.

-Se mi novia-dice Tetsu y Luna se queda muda- yo también tengo el mismo nivel que tu y hasta mejor que Kiosuke. ¿Que dices?

Todos la miran, Luna se pone roja por la situación.

-No-dice Luna

-¿Por que?-dice Tetsu desconcertado- No te gustan los chicos mayores, yo tengo 14.

-No te conozco, eres demasiado hablador y creído, mentiroso y además eres el peor acosador-dice Luna- me crees una niñita despistada, que no me doy cuenta que me sigues desde que termine la estas en los lugares donde frecuento mas. Y eso que hay muchos lugares mejores.

Todos no dicen nada.

-Ok, te lo pierdes-dice Tetsu

-si, si como no-dice Luna.

Tetsu se va

-Oye, sin pechos ese chico estaba muy bueno-dice Nina- no como Lee-sama cuando se le mando a Sakura-sama.

-¿que?-dice Maito- ¿mi papá con Sakura-sama?

-Nina-dice Luna

Maito se pone a llorar- mi papá es un mentiroso, me dijo que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre.

Todos le salen una gotita en la cabeza.

-Maito-dice Luna- ven

Luna se lo lleva a una esquina y se nota que le esta diciendo cosas y deja de llorar. Y después vuelve.

-Mucho mejor-dice Maito.

Y en eso entra un ninja jounin.

-Hola yo soy Taiga Fukiwara, su sensor, y desde este momento su peor pesadilla-dice Taiga con un tono de voz temible- Quiero advertir que esta prohibido las peleas entre participantes y el que se le ocurra meterse conmigo, lo expulsare del examen. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asienten. Y en eso entran varios centinelas.

-A continuación, entréguenle a los jounins sus solicitudes y ellos les darán su número de ubicación para la primera

Todos no dicen nada hasta que...

-Noooooooooo que no sea escrito-grita Shaoran y todos lo observan u comienzan los murmuro como "¿Ese no es uno de los hijos del hokage?"

Y así comenzó todo. Todos se acercaron y pidieron sus números y ahora están todos ubicados.

Shaoran justo era el que estaba más alejado de todos los que conocía.

-_Maldición odio los exámenes escritos_-se dice a si mismo el.

--

Con Luna

Luna esta a cinco carpetas detrás de Shaoran, en la misma columna.

-_Caray, no tenia idea que habría un examen escrito_-piensa Luna-Que horror, si lo hubiera sabido, _le hubiera ayudado a estudiar un poco a Shaoran._

--

Con Kiosuke

Kiossuke esta a cuatro carpetas delante de Luna, pero en otra columna.

-_Según lo que he oído, por mi padre. Este examen si Luna o Shaoran lo fallan, el equipo pierde_-piensa Kiosuke y mira a Luna- Por su cara puedo saber que Luna desconocía de esto.

--

Con Kenosuke

Kenosuke esta a dos carpetas detrás de Kiosuke.

-_Según mi madre, aquí se puede copiar_-piensa Kenosuke, pero alguien le llama la atención.

-Hey tu-dice uno de los centinelas

-¿Me habla a mi?-pregunta Kenosuke

-Estas muy cerca de tu hermano, no quiero telepatía aquí-dice el centinela

-Así me dieron mi número-dice Kenosuke

-Bien-dice el centinela y mira a Hinako- Tu la rubia... Uzumaki, cámbiate con el

Hinako y Kenosuke se cambian de lugar.

--

-Bien, niños escúchenme, lo diré solo una vez-dice Taiga

1. examen esta en base 10 y por cada error, se les va descontar un punto.

Aprobaran dependiendo de los resultados de los tres participantes.

3. Los centinelas aquí presentes, los estarán vigilando, si por cada sorprendida les quitara 2 puntos.

Todos mudos

-Queeeeee, por equipo-dice Luna indignada

-silencio niña Hyuga-dice Taiga

Luna se calla.

Los centinelas habían entregó los exámenes y ya habían comenzado.

--

Con Hinako

Hinako esta examinando todo el examen.

-Vaya este examen es muy difícil-piensa Hinako y después mira a su hermano. Estaba nervioso.- ¿Creo que hoy va ver sangre? Kiosuke y Luna lo vana matar.

Con Kenosuke

-_Vaya, este examen te obliga a copiar_-piensa Kenosuke- _pero de quien le puedo copiar_.

Kenosuke analiza la zona y ve a Luna frente a el.

-_Perfecto, me copiare de el_-piensa Kenosuke activando su sharingan

Con Kiosuke

-_Veo que Kenosuke, ya se dio cuenta_-piensa Kiosuke y el también hace lo mismo.

----

Había pasado la hora y todos salieron del examen.

--

Afuera

-¿Shaoran resolviste el examen?-le pregunta Luna

-No-dice Shaoran feliz- que suerte que las preguntas no eran enserio.

A todos les salen una gota en la cabeza.

-Definitivamente eres igual que tu padre-dice Kiosuke- un inútil en eso.

-No me molestes-dice Shaoran

-Pero si Kiosuke dice la verdad-dice Kenosuke- no has hecho nada, se supone que el examen una prueba para probar su nivel de conseguir información. Al igual que Luna también tiene cero.

Luna le sale una venita

-Cállate, que tu te has copiado todas mis respuesta-dice Luna molesta- almenas mi cerebro funciona y en cambio el tuyo no.

-Tranquila no te amargues, Luna-dice Kenosuke

-Pues no me compares con Shaoran-dice Luna

-Luna que mala eres-dice Shaoran comenzando a llorar- ni que fuera el peor ninja

Todos se quedan mudos

...

...

Continuará...

* * *

¿Que desean ver el siguiente capitulo?


	19. 5 años y malos sueños

**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**

**Bueno he decidido hacer que pasan los años, espero que les agrade este capítulo**

**Este fic tendrá mas de 20 capítulos y tendrá otro fic con el misma historia "Generaciones: Cobra y 5 cazadores"**

**Y déjenme decirles que el final de generaciones se que les va impactar a todos. **

* * *

**_Generaciones_**

**_By LunaSuk-chan_**

* * *

**Cap.-18 "5 años y malos sueños"**

Había pasado 5 años desde que Syaoran y sus demás amigos tuvieron su examen chunin. Las batallas en la final del examen chunin fueron fascinantes. Los únicos genins novatos que se convirtieron en Chunin, fueron los Hermanos Uchiha, Kai y Luna. Y después de dos años Hinako y Syaoran con los demás ahora eran Chunin, pero los demás avanzaron a Jounin).

---

El equipo 7 se desintegro ya que Kakashi-sensei se jubilo. Syaoran entrena ahora solo, Luna esta más en el hospital como la asistente de Sakura Uchiha y Kyosuke esta ayudando a su padre en el cuartel de policía de Konoha junto con su hermano Kenosuke. Hinako ha entrado de sensei en la academia ninja. Kai esta trabajando mas con su padre al igual que todos.

La relación de Kyosuke con Luna, sigue normal como beso que tuvieron hace años quedo en el olvido. Cuando se ven nunca dejan de molestarse mutuamente.

Hinako ya dejo la idea de esperar que Kenosuke le pida ser su novia o la quiera como algo más, así que se concentro más en sus sueños.

Syaoran aun sigue con la idea de ser el siguiente Hokage de Konoha y jefe del clan Hyuga. Al igual su obsesión con el ramen. (De tal palo a tal astilla)

* * *

De noche

**---Casa de Neji Hyuga----**

Una niña esta teniendo pesadillas

_Luna se encontraba en medio del bosque huyendo de algo a toda velocidad hasta que tropezó con una rama y callo al suelo._

_--- Ves, te dije que te encontraría-dijo algo que tenia al frente y ella se veía a si misma, tenia una cara de terror, pero no podía ver lo que le causaba terror- Vayas, donde vayas no escaparas de mi. Tu destino es morir_

_Y en eso ve una enorme espada._

_Luna grita_

_---_Luna, despierta tienes una pesadilla-dijo Tenten que estaba intentado despertar a su hija, que ya estaba llorando entre sueños.

Luna abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su madre muy preocupada y luego a su padre que estaba recostado sobre el marco de su puerta.

--- ¿Que soñaste?----pregunto Tenten preocupada, jamás una pesadilla la había puesto así de sobresaltada.

---Mama-solo dijo Luna para abrazarla y llorar--- Fue horrible.

Y en eso se escucho el llanto de otro niño.

--- Yo iré a ver a Io, quédate con Luna---dijo Neji saliendo del cuarto de su hija.

--- ¿Que soñaste?---pregunto Tenten

--- Nada, solo fue una simple pesadilla---dijo Luna

-----------

A la mañana siguiente

--- Mama, ya me voy---dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

--- Cuídate hija, pero olvidas de despedirte de alguien---dijo Tenten mirando la cuna que tiene al frente.

Luna se acerca a la cuna y ve una bebita durmiendo tranquilamente--- Adiós, Hoshi.

Si, **Hoshi Hyuga**, era la hermana menor de Luna. Había nacido hace unos meses. Ahora Luna era hermana mayor de dos pequeños. **Io** de casi 5 años, quien salió idéntico a su padre y Hoshi de unos 9 meses de vida, una replica de Luna, solo que ella nació con los ojos de color perla.

---Me voy, regresare para la noche---dijo Luna y salió de la casa.

Luna hoy vestía un vestido sin mangas hasta la rodilla de color rojo vino con un short marrón, una pañoleta negra en el cuello como su protector de la aldea. Y botas hasta la rodilla.

Luna se dirigió al puesto de ramen, para desayunar con su primo como habían quedado antes de irse al hospital.

---Oyau, Luna---dijo Syaoran sonriéndole a su prima y al momento, noto sus ojeras--- ¿No has dormido bien?

--- No---dijo Luna--- Tuve una pesadilla que ni quiero mencionar.

--- Ok ¿y Kyosyke iba a venir?---pregunto Syaoran

--- No se, tiempo que no lo veo, son unos 3 meses---dijo Luna

--- ¿Te has enterado que Kyosyke ahora tiene novia?---pregunto Syaoran

--- Claro, yo soy la primera en saber todo, gracias a Nina---dijo Luna. Ahora Luna y Nina eran amigas. Debido que ahora eran ambas ninjas médicos y lograron resolver sus indiferencias.

--- Quien iba a creer que ahora tu y ella, son amigas, he incluso paras mas con ella que con Hinako---dijo Syaoran

--- Si, pero ya no me veo con Hinako, porque ella esta enseñando en la academia ninja---dijo Luna

--- Luna ¿Vas a ir al festival?---pregunto Syaoran mientras comían ramen

---No, creo---dijo Luna--- No tengo ganas. O al menos que tenga una cita.

--- Luna, enserio, tus citas son muy raras---dijo Syaoran, recordando todas las citas con los chicos que ha salido, Luna. Solo que jamás llego a formalizar con ninguna de ellos, solo quedaban como amigos.

--- ¿a que llamas raras?---pregunto Luna

--- Pues, cada tipo tenía una personalidad diferente---dijo Syaoran

--- No exageres y que tal tú con Sarah---dijo Luna

--- Nada que ver, ella aun sigue empeñada con Kyosyke y por eso le corte---dijo Syaoran

--- Bueno, esta bien, es por el bien de ambos, porque se lastiman---dijo Luna---- ¿Tienes alguna chica en mente?

--- No---dijo nervioso

--- Ese nerviosismo me dice que si---dijo Luna

Y en eso llegan los platos y comen en silencio cuando Luna, va a retomar el tema. Voltea a ver a su primo y ya no esta.

--- Shaoran, ni se te ocurra a verme dejado con la cuenta---dijo Luna

--- señorita el joven no pago---dijo el señor

--- Ha, me las pagara---dijo Luna respirando hondo y sacando su dinero

----

En las calles de Konoha

Un pelinegro de ojos jades era el centro de atención por la población femenina y algunas miradas de odio por algunos hombres. Era **Kyosuke Uchiha**, el próximo líder del clan Uchiha. Kyosyke en estos últimos años se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto y su cuerpo ya estaba formado. Lleva un pantalón negro suelto y una camisa blanca abierta que mostraba sus marcados músculos del abdomen. Pero no estaba solo, llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hermanita **Mikoto Uchiha**, una replica de su abuela Mikoto solo que ella heredo los ojos de su padre, jades.

---Nissan, quiero dulces---dijo Mikoto

--- No, Miko. Ya has comido mucho dulce, se te van a caer los dientes---dijo Kyosuke

--- ¿Me voy a quedar sin dientes?---dijo Mikoto comenzando a derramar lagrimas. Mikoto para su edad, 5 años, era muy inteligente como Io Hyuga.

--- Mikoto, no te pongas ha llorar---dijo un poco fastidiado Kyosyke

---Guaaaa-se puso a llorar Mikoto en plena calle.

--- Miko-chan, no llores. No seas tan caprichosa---dijo Kyosuke mientras cargaba a su hermanita.

---Cuando no, haciendo llorar a Miko-chan, debería darte vergüenza---dijo una voz que venia de atrás de el, cuando voltea se encuentra con Luna. Y ella se acerca y le hace seña para cargar a Miko-chan--- Ya tranquila nenita, ¿que te hizo ahora el don ego de su niisan?

---Molestia---dijo Kyosuke un poco molesto. Y Mikoto dejo de llorar y ahora le sonreía a Luna.

--- Vaya, a si me saludas, después de meses que no te he visto---dijo Luna--- sigues comportándote como el niñito de 12 años.

--- No me molestes-dijo Kyosyke--- Con eso. Además ya no soy el niñito de 12 años que crees Luna y te lo puedo demostrar---eso ultimo de lo dijo en tono sexy.

--- Ya, Kyosuke, ya me entere. Me voy unos 3 meses de misión y cuando regreso me entero de que todas las mujeres de Konoha están llorando por ti, porque ya andas con alguien muy especial---dijo Luna, eso ultimo era sarcásticamente.

--- Yun no es una zorra---dijo Kyosuke. Yun era la novia de Kyosuke.

---Claro que lo es y tengo muchos argumentos, pero no te los diré porque esta aquí Miko-chan, y no esta en edad de oírlos---dijo Luna

---Solo, lo dices porque estas envidiosa de que yo tengo a alguien y tú hasta ahora estas SOLA-dijo Kyosuke

--- ¿Envidiosa, yo?, esa tipa no me llega ni a los talones---dijo Luna--- Y si estoy sola es porque yo quiero, por eso esta el dicho "Mejor sola que mal acompañada"

---Hmp, ¿Aun me pregunto porque me besaste?---dijo Kyosyke sonriendo divertidamente. Se refería al beso de hace 3 años.

--- Pues, lo hice por molestarte. ¿No que en esos tiempos tenias alergia a las niñas?---dijo Luna mirando que Mikoto ya se dormido en sus brazos---Solo eso.

--- Pero dijiste que no podías vivir sin mí---dijo Kyosuke en un tono burloso.

---- Eso es cursi, se me ocurrió---dijo Luna sonriendo--- Recuerda que casi no me gustan las cursilerías.

--- Si, claro---dijo Kyosuke

--- Jamás me imagine que tuvieras esta clase de reputación Kyo-kun---dijo Luna

--- Luna desde hace años atrás te he dicho que no me llames así---dijo Kyosuke molesto

Y en eso aparece Kenosuke. Kenosuke también se había puesto muy apuesto como su hermano.

--- Vaya, ya se les extrañaba oírlos pelear---dijo Kenosuke sonriendo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris suelto con un polo manga cero y cuello alto de color azul oscuro.

--- Hola Keno---le saludo Luna.

--- Hola, Luna. ¿Cuando regresaste de tu misión?---dijo Kenosuke.

--- Hace dos días---dijo Luna

--- Ha ya, que mala, y recién nos vemos. Ya tiempo que no vas a la casa, como cuando éramos niños---dijo Kenosuke

--- Kenosuke, las cosas cambian, no es que sea mala, pero ya las cosas no pueden ser como antes---dijo Luna--- Ya todos hemos crecido y tenemos nuestros asuntos propios.

--- Lo se, pero a veces me cuesta aceptarlo---dijo Kenosuke un poco triste.

--- Vete a leer tu cuentitos, y ahí estas feliz---dijo Kyosuke--- Luna no te quiere decir que no va a la casa, porque le tiene miedo a tus hormonas.

--- No son cuentitos---dijo Kenosuke--- Y deja de hablar tonterías.

Y en eso aparece Kai. Kai tiene el mismo aspecto de su padre cuando tenía su edad.

--- Hola Kai---dijo Luna sonriendo

--- Hola, Luna. Hola Kyo y Keno---dijo Kai--- justo te estaba buscando Luna, el hokage te esta esperando en tu despacho al igual que Kyosuke.

--- Bien---dijo Luna--- Kenosuke, hasta cargo de Miko-chan.

Kenosuke asiente y Luna se la pasa.

--- Luna, eres la única chica que puede hacer dormir a Miko-chan aparte de mamá---dijo Kenosuke

--- ¿así?, también duerme con Hinako---dijo Luna

--- Luna, es urgente que vayan---insistió Kai

--- Bien, nos vemos---dijo Luna--- andando Kyosuke.

En el camino, ambos estaban en silencio, hasta que una voz chillona interrumpió el ambiente. Cuando Luna voltea a ver a Kyosyke, una chica esta colgando de su cuello y besándolo.

--- Yun, suéltame---dijo Kyosuke

--- ¿Que pasa, no te alegra verme?---pregunto ella. La tal Yun era una mujer mas formada que Luna, cabello largo hasta la cintura rizado de color dorado y unos ojos grande de color azul. Vestía un vestido de aldeana con un escote muy insinuador.

--- Siempre es así de expresivo, cuando estés mas tiempo con el, te vas a acostumbrar---interrumpió Luna con un tono de un poco incomoda.

Y en eso la dueña de los ojos azules la mira feo--- ¿Y quien es esta mocosa, Kyosyke?, espero que no me estés engañando con ella.

--- ¿Mocosa?---dijo Luna comenzando a salir una vena--- Quien te crees para llamarme así.

--- Soy Yun Naoki, ninja de la aldea de la estrella y chunin, la mejor ninja femenina---dijo --- y tengo 15 años. Yo te pondría unos 14 años. Por ese cuerpito

--- Así, yo soy Luna Hyuga y soy un Junín, así que mas respeto con tus superiores ---dijo Luna--- y para tu información tengo 15 años al igual que tu y soy su ex compañera de equipo.

--- Queeeeeeeee, tu ex compañera de equipo, pero si me dijiste que solo eran puros chicos---dijo Yun y a Luna le salió una venita una vez más.

--- Como que puros chicos, Kyosyke Uchiha, date por muerto---dijo Luna molesta y después se calmo y sonrió--- Yun ¿sabes con quien fue su primer beso de tu Kyosuke?

--- No---dijo Yue

--- Pues, fue con ...---en eso le tapo la boca Kyosyke.

--- Después nos vemos Yun---dijo Kyosuke y desapareció con Luna, aun tapándole la boca.

------------

En la torre del hokage. Afuera del despacho.

--- Ya deja de mencionar eso---dijo Kyosuke fastidiado

--- Tu empezaste, con llamándome hombre---dijo Luna molesta y cruzando los brazos.

--- No le dije nada, porque es muy celosa---dijo Kyosuke

--- Vaya, desde cuando Kyosuke Uchiha, ha dejado que una chica lo controle---dijo Luna divertidamente

--- No es eso, es que si se entera, me va decir un montón de cosas y sus voz en muy chillona, peor que la tuya---dijo Kyosuke

--- Gracias, lo voy a tomar como un alago---dijo Luna sarcásticamente--- Pero aun así, sigo pensando que ella te tiene en la palma de su mano.

--- Ya te dije que no---insistió Kyosuke, pero mas molesto.

--- Ok---dijo Luna--- te creo

Kyosuke se sorprendió a eso, por primera vez Luna deja de insistir.

--- Debe tener algo especial ella---dijo Luna--- ya que cuando amas a alguien le aguantas todo. ¿No, Kyosuke?

Kyosyke se quedo sorprendido por eso, no sabia si esas palabras la dijo en forma de pena. Iba a preguntar algo cuando se abrió la puerta de repente y haciendo que Kyosyke se cayera encima de Luna.

--- Oigan ya los estábamos esperan...do---dijo la voz chillona de Syaoran que se quedo mudo al ver a su mejor amigo en el suelo y sobre su querida prima, en una posición muy comprometedora.

--- ¿Que hacen?--- dijo una voz que venia de adentro del despacho, que venia acercándose--- Luna Hyuga.

Era Neji, se le estaba saliendo los ojos de la ira de ver a su pequeña, bueno, no tan pequeña hija en esa posición.

Luna reacciono y empujo a Kyosyke--- Syaoran, cuantas veces te he dicho que no abras las puertas con violencia y especial las que se abren hacia afuera.

--- Jejeje, lo siento Luna, es que ya me había cansado de esperarlos---dijo Syaoran.

--- Bueno, levántense, tenemos que hablar cosas---dijo Sasuke que se encontraba al lado de Naruto.

Ya todos los llamados al despachos presentes.

--- ¿Por que tanto se demoraron?---pregunto Sasuke

--- Es que apareció la zo..novia de Kyosuke, que parece que no lo vio en siglos---dijo Luna

Y los únicos que se rieron fueron Naruto y Syaoran. Todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que casi dice Luna.

--- Bien, la razón de porque los llamamos a los tres es porque van a ser una misión juntos---dijo Naruto--- hemos decidido que el equipo 7 vuelve.

Syaoran sonrió e iba a decir algo, pero--- Syaoran debido a que eres aun un chunin, Luna y Kyosyke van a ser tus superiores y tienes que hacer lo que te ordenen.

---Nooooooo, no quiero ser tener ordenes del teme de Kyo---se quejo Syaoran

Todos ignoraron eso.

--- ¿Pero quien va ser como el líder del grupo?---pregunto Kyosuke

--- Eso íbamos a decir----dijo Naruto--- después de hablar con Neji y el teme, perdón Sasuke--_Que casi se sacan los ojos_-pensó- Decidimos que el líder va ser...

continuara...

* * *

¿Que desean ver el siguiente capitulo?


	20. Tensión dentro del equipo

**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**

**Sé que ha pasado muchos tiempo y ademas que he estado pendiente del manga, asi que terminando este fic hare otro que se titulara "genereaciones v2" con los mismos personajes y algunas ciertas modificaciones, aunque las modificaciones van a ser bastantes y hare lo posible que en cada capitulo poner 5 puntos de vista de los niños que mas resalto aqui.**

**Solo faltan pocos capitulos para el final.**

* * *

**_Generaciones v1_**

**_By LunaTsuk-chan _**

* * *

_**Cap.19 "Tensión dentro del equipo"**_

-Kyosuke Uchiha-dijo Naruto. Syaoran y Luna pusieron mala cara, mientras que Kyosuke puso cara de autosuficiencia- Al comienzo pensé que Luna seria buena líder, pero lo merite mejor y tome en cuenta de que Luna es ninja medico y por lo que mejor Kyosuke seria el mas adecuado con el puesto de líder de grupo.

-Bien-dijo Luna indiferentemente

-_Se quedo picona_-pensó Kyosuke mirando de solayo a ella.

-Buena la misión que les daré es sencilla, solo tienen que ir a recoger un pergamino a la aldea de la arena-dijo Naruto

De la nada Syaoran esta en una esquina de la habitación encogido las piernas rodeado de un aurea oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Digamos que esta ahí la causa de sus problemas amorosos-dijo Luna tocándole la cabeza como un niñito.

-…-

-Bueno ya saben la misión, pueden irse. Parte mañana temprano-dijo Naruto

-hai- dijeron Luna y Kyosuke

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron con Syaoran. Luna arrastrándolo por el suelo.

-Que hijo tienes, es peor que tu-dijo Neji incomodo.

-No seas malo, ¿acaso tu no has tenido un problema así?-pregunto Neji

-No-

-Tranquilo, no rechazado-dijo Naruto riéndose

Afuera de la Torre del hokage

-Ya, Syaoran. Levántate y camina-se quejo Luna dejándolo acostado al suelo- por Dios, Syaoran ya estas bastante grandecito para estas escenas, ¡me enfermas!  
Syaoran ni nada que responde. Luna mira a Kyosuke.

-Bueno, yo me largo-dijo Luna- adiós Kyosuke

Y se fue Luna.

-Syaoran, compórtate como hombre-dijo Kyosuke y Syaoran nada.

Ha Kyosuke le sale una venita en la frente y le dio una patada que lo mando a volar contra una pared.

Syaoran ya había regresado a la normalidad y ahora estaba con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Pero que te pasa idiota-dijo Syaoran

-Me hartaste, Luna y yo te estamos llamando desde hace rato-dijo Kyosuke molesto

-¿Y Luna?-pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Se canso y se fue-dijo Kyosuke

En el hospital de Konoha

Luna llega al hospital.

-Señorita Luna-san, Sakura-sama la esta esperando en su despacho-dijo la recesionista.

-Gracias por decírmelo-dijo Luna y se fue a buscar su mentora y justo se encontró en el pasillo con Nina.

-¡Pechos planos! A que no divinas lo que vi en el camino mientras venia al hospital-dijo Nina sonriendo.

-Cuando no con tus chismes, Nina-dijo Luna- Me los dices luego, me espera Sakura-sama.

-Ok-dijo Nina- Pero te digo que te va encantar.

-Si, claro-dijo Luna como si no le interesara.

En el cuartel Uchiha

Kyosuke había llegado y justo en la recepción estaba su gemelo.

-¿Y que tal te fue?-pregunto Kenosuke

-Bien, el equipo 7 se vuelve a unir-dijo Kyosuke- pero sin Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Qué si?, pero en ese caso quien es el líder, si mas recuerdo Luna y tu son jounin-dijo Kenosuke

-Yo soy el líder ahora-dijo Kyosuke- El hokage me eligió a mí porque Luna es la ninja medico del equipo, ya tiene un cargo.

-Felicidades hermano. ¿Y como lo tomo Luna?-pregunto

- De boca para afuera lo tomo bien, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa-dijo Kyosuke sonriendo divertidamente.

- Un consejo, no le des tantas ordenes a Luna, porque te va odiar mucho-dijo Kenosuke- sabes que Luna es competitiva.

Y en eso llega Sasuke.

-¿Ya hicieron el trabajo que les dije que hiciera ayer?-pregunto Sasuke a sus hijos

-He falta poco ordenar-dijo Kenosuke

-Bien, lo quiero para la tarde-dijo Sasuke

Dos horas después…

-¿Por qué siempre nos tiene que hacer ordenar los pergaminos?-pregunto Kenosuke a Kyosuke- se supone que somos sus hijos, deberían facilitarnos mas las cosas. Por los trabajos que nos mandan ya no puedo salir con Nina.

-¿Estas saliendo con Nina Yamanaka?-

-Jeje, si me gusta Nina, es muy divertida –dijo Kenosuke- si supieras todo lo que Nina me cuenta de Luna.

-No me interesa-dijo Kyosuke

-Vamos, déjame contarte-dijo Kenosuke insistiendo.

Y en eso abre la puerta alguien

-Hola, ¿Han visto a Yousuke?-pregunto Luna mirando a todos lados.

-No, no esta aquí-dijo Kyosuke- chau

-¿Qué humor?, deberías estar feliz por tu puesto-dijo Luna

-Si, finge que no te afecta para nada-dijo Kyosuke

-Oh, no sabes cuanto me alegra que seas tu el líder-dijo Luna- así yo no tendré que lidiar con Syaoran y me salgan canas.

Kenosuke se estaba aguantado de no reírse, Kyosuke estaba molesto no habia conseguido molestar a Luna.

Y en eso aparece por la puerta un pelinegro de su misma edad cabello verde oscuro y ojo negros, con trage anbu.

-Hola, Luna. ¿Qué te trae por aqui?-pregunto el

-Pues, quería decirte que mañana no podre salir contigo tengo una misión-dijo Luna- ¿Qué te parece salir hoy después de tu turno?

-Bien, porque últimamente te surgen misiones inesperadas-dijo Yousuke- ¿A veces pienso que no quieres salir conmigo?

-Porque si me agradas mucho-dijo Luna sonriendo y se lo llevaba agarrándolo del brazo.

-Ha eso iba a decir-dijo Kenosuke

-Ni que me importara que salga con ese cretino-dijo Kyosuke- Pero si interfiere en las misiones, ahí si me importara.

Y en eso regresa Sasuke de nuevo

-Ya terminaron-dijo Sasuke- desde donde estoy hablando con Shikamaru, las escucho hablar como niñitas.

Kyosuke y Kenosuke le miraron feo

-No me miren así, soy su padre-dijo Sasuke y se volvió a ir.

-¿Qué le vio a nuestra madre?-pregunto Kenosuke

- ¡Te estoy escuchando Kenosuke!-dijo desde afuera

-¿Cómo sabe que soy yo?-pregunto Kenosuke en voz baja

-Porque eres mas hablador que yo-dijo Kyosuke

Y en eso entra Hinako, ella había cambiado mucho. Ella estaba mas proporcionada que su prima y su cabello habia crecido hasta la cintura, pero aun mantenía su peinado de dos colas. Ahora vestía con un pantalón azul oscuro con un polo que mas parecía un vestido con escote tipo "V", Naruto odiaba que la niña de sus ojos vistiera de esa manera.

-Hola, chicos-dijo Hinako- me ofrecí a ayudarles con lo que les falta ordenar.

-Gracias Hinako-dijo Kenosuke

-Que torpe es este, no se da cuenta de nada-pensó Kyosuke. Ya todo el mundo sabía que Hinako le gustaba Kenosuke, pero él era el único que no se daba cuenta.

Con la ayuda de Hinako terminaron rápido de hacer el encargo de su padre de ellos dos y ahora podía ir a almorzar algo.

En estos años Hinako ya se habia hecho fanatica del ramen como su padre y hermano mellizo.

-Oh, que milagro de salir a comer juntos-dijo Hinako- ya extrañaba hacer esto.

-¿Y Syaoran?-pregunto Kenosuke

-Mmm, esta en el hospital ya que alguien lo patio demasiado fuerte-dijo Hinako mirando se soslayo a Kyosuke que el ignoraba la indirecta.

-Jaja, bueno en fin ¿vendra a comer?-dijo Kenosuke

-No, Michi le llevo su ramen al hospital-dijo Hinako- aquí me huele a boda.

-¿ha?-dijo Kenosuke sin entender y justo llegaron al puesto de ramen, donde estaban Luna y Yosuke. Luna al verlos hizo señas de que se hacercaran.

Todos se sentaron a la atenta mirada de Yousuke, quien estaba incomodo ante la situación.

-Hola Hinako, que milagro verte-dijo Luna- ya pensé que no saldrías de la academia.

-Jaja, que cómica eres Luna-dijo Hinako- deberías ser profesora.

-Mmm, no he mi vocación-dijo Luna- si tan rápido se me iba la paciencia con Syaoran, pobre los niños.

-Que sincera eres-dijo Hinako y en eso nota la mirada de Yosuke- ¿Y cuanto tiempo sales con Yousuke?

-Mmm, sin contar los 3 meses de que estuve ausente-dijo Luna- serian 2 semanas y eso que todavía no somos oficialmente novios.

-¿Qué si?-dijo Kenosuke- pero si el dijo que eras tu novia a todos los del cuartel.

Luna lo miro a Yousuke.

-Hay esta mintiendo-dijo Yousuke- tu sabes como es el.

-Si lo se, es mi amigo desde que éramos pequeños-dijo Luna- y a ti solo te conozco desde hace 5 meses. Aunque en esas cosas no es mentiroso.

-Que insinúas-dijo Yousuke levantando la voz.

-No me levantes la voz, idiota-dijo Luna comenzando a molestar.

-Sabes, Luna eres muy lenta a este paso te quedaras sola-dijo Yousuke, refiriéndose a que ella con respecto a las relaciones va demasiado despacio.

-Mmm,¿ terminaste de hablar?-dijo Luna y Yousuke se fue del lugar.

-Oh, ahí va el 15vo-dijo Luna riéndose.

- ¿El 15vo?-dijo Kenosuke

- El 15vo chico que no es su novio-dijo Hinako- ya te faltan 5 mas…

-¿Por qué 20?-dijo Kenosuke

-Digamos que hice una apuesta y perdi-dijo Luna- y ahora tengo que hacer que 20 chicos que quieran salir conmigo, se arrepientan y decir mis experiencias.

-Eso parece hacer un libro-dijo Kenosuke-como el pervertido de Jiraya ¿Y ha que conclusión has llegado?

-Que salir con un chico es fácil, pero lo mas complicado es durar-dijo Luna- tu sabrás se presenta cosas como que tienen diferentes gustos, costumbres, habitos y cosas de las cuales no imaginas.

-Tomare tus sabias palabras-dijo Kenosuke burlándose, indirectamente la estaba llamando vieja.

-Kenosuke, espere que no me estes llamando vieja porque si es así te dejare sin descendencia-dijo Luna- y Kyosuke se quedara como líder del clan Uchiha por procrear odiosos-uchijitas

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado


End file.
